The Demonic Love of Babylon
by PinkayPinkPink
Summary: After the basement dwellers escape, new issues arise as they pursue new beginnings. They discover their love for themselves and for eachother as they help combat the stress of life. Rated M for lemons. Pairings: Azazel/ Eve, Azazel/ Eden, Cain/ Magdalene, Judas/ Lazarus, Samson/ OC.
1. The curse fate

|The Demonic Love of Babylon| Chapter 1: The curse fate.

A/N: I wrote the worlds first Azazel x Eve fic! Hope you like!

*pant*  
*pant*  
*pant*  
"I am NEVER doing that again!" Eve had completed the Mom's leg battle and unlocked boss rush mode, a mode she thought would be easy. She had lost 2 spirit hearts and had 2 remaining thanks to a HP upgrade she found in a devil room. She had also lost all her soul hearts with 1 black heart now remaining.  
"Welp. I am screwed now." Eve had had enough of this dungeon and wanted to sleep. She hoped that she would bump into a good shop soon; mainly to get soul hearts but also for a 9-volt to charge up her blank card to use her Jera.

She went back to the boss room, picked up the extra spirit heart and jumped into the trapdoor. The trapdoor opened up to a passage between the rooms. Eve breathed a sigh of relief as she entered, her sleep deprivation could finally be dampened somewhat. She sat down against the damp wall and looked up at the ceiling.

*bzzzzzzzz*  
*bzzz-bz-bzzz*

"FUCK! Too many fucking Spiders!" Eve turned to where the voice emenated from. She already knew who it was, but she just had to check. She ran over to another trapdoor and opened it. She poked her head out of the gap and looked up. Red brimstone lazers. This confirmed her suspicions.

"AZZY!"

Said demon turned around and saw the black-haired human stairing back at him, her usual neutral expression plastered on her porcelain face. "Hey Evie!" Azazel greeted Eve with a grin and quickly dodged another bomb. Eve jumped out of the floor and went to help Azazel in his boss rush room. She ran up to the Husk and hit him with a Monstro's lung attack. A Bomb Spider snuck behind her though and decided to blow up her only black heart while the Husk took another heart.

"I am screwed..." Eve announced as she defeated the Husk. She went on to fight all the spiders in the room and ended up losing another heart, bringing her down to 1. "Fuck..." she new she was pretty much dead. "What a horrible curse..." a voice whispered in Eve's ear and she looked up. She was enveloped by a shadow that went as quickly as it came and she collapsed.

When she woke up, she was in the passage again with her dead bird beside her. Azazel had her on his lap with his wing keeping her from falling over as she lay comfortably on his chest. He appeared to be smiling in his sleep, his arms tucked behind his head. Eve blushed and slid out of his wing. The condensation caused droplets of water to fall on unsuspecting heads and bodies in the passage ways. And had suprisingly never hit Eve. But this time, one hit her. She wiped it off her nose and looked at her palm for evidence of water.

"Wha... Wha..." Eve was lost for words as she looked at her hands. She put her hands on her teeth and they felt sharper. Her hands navigated up her head to see if she had horns. This turned out to be true. She ran to a puddle and looked at her reflection. She had grown horns and had sharper, longer canines. Her eyes were tinted red and her skin was a coal black. She stepped back from the puddle and started crying. She fell to her knees on the dirty concrete floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Azazel murmured in his sleep and awoke. He looked down to see Eve was absent and looked to his left towards the sound of crying. He stood up and walked towards Eve. He was slightly confused as to why she was crying, he was also suprised as to the fact that the girl he had a crush on was a demon.

"Eve? Are you okay?" Azazel stepped towards her and stopped infront of her. "No. I- this has never happened before!" She started to freakout more and she froze. "What are you so freaked out about?" He put his hands on her tense shoulders and bent down so he could see her eyes. "I'm the Whore of Babylon." She announced. Azazel was surprised at that, the fact that she had been cursed to be the Whore of Babylon was mind boggling. He thought it was only a legend. Eve started to cry again. Azazel leaned in slightly and pulled her towards his chest he held her to his chest with his left arm and started to stroke her hair with the other. He wrapped his wings around both of them and pulled the new demon closer to his body. Eve looked up at his serene expression and blushed, she snuggled into his chest and felt herself doze off. Soon after Eve, Azazel slept too and they slept peacefully in each others embrace.


	2. Suprise, Surprise!

|The Demonic Love of Babylon| Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise!  
"ARGHHHHH!" Eve delivered a roundhouse to a headless horseman. She had just cleared 3 rooms previous to this one and Azazel was astonished at how quickly she had gotten used to her new strength. He watched her closely from the sidelines, watching her body twist and turn made him blush and think of things. Rather, sexual things. The ebony female cleared out the room and dragged her feet on over to Azazel, tired and bruised from the fighting. The older demon ran over to her and caught her before she dropped to the floor.

"Are you OK Evie? You can sit this next room out if you want." Azazel kneeled down on the floor and brought Eve down to lean on him. "But I wanna clear one more room Azzy..." The girl looked up at her companion with big puppy dog eyes. Azazel blushed uncontrollably and looked down at Eve. "Eve... don't do those eyes... I can't resist those eyes..." Eve giggled causing him to blush even more. "Azzy! You're blushing!" She announced "You look cute when you blush!" Azazel knew that what she was saying was due to her tired state. But he couldn't help but think that what she is saying is actually her.

Eve closed her eyes and lay her head against his shoulder. She tilted her head up slightly and kissed his cheek before returning to her previous state. The demon touched his cheek with his hand then looked down at her. He picked her up slowly in his arms then flew off to the next room to continue.

Azazel was nearing the boss room with Eve still safe in his arms. He stopped just outside the door and placed her down. Upon entering, he was faced with 'It Lives'. He gagged internally, just thinking of this tangled mess of umbilical cords made him want to barf. Azazel fired his lazer at the embryo, causing little damage as he never got any good damage upgrades. He fired again and again until the boss was at half health.

-Azazel's P.O.V-

"Ughhhhhhhh this is taking forever!" I have had just about enough of this! 'What a horrible night for a curse...' "Who's there?" Just as I turn around though, I see her. Boy has some sleep done wonders to her! She looks Hot! I notice her current pose. Leaned up against the door, eyes and arms closed and her smirk... Why did she have to do the smirk that makes me hard!

" I figured you could use some assistance Azazel. You're too old for this!" Her attitude seems to have recovered too. I turn back around and hide my blush whilst firing another lazer. MAN those hurt my mouth! " Okay Eve. You can help. Just don't get side tracked in your girly antics okay?" I can hear her chuckle in the background, another sound which I don't want to hear right know. She starts stepping up behind me and I fire more lazers at the boss. She steps up next to me and shoots bloody tears at the embryo. It's health drops rapidly and soon, it is gone.

Eve wiped her bloody eyes against her arm and said "Told ya!" Welp... that's embarrassing. Now for pay back. She is either gonna hate me for this or make out with me. Personally I hope for option 2 but I am gonna do it. I turn to face her and step up to her. She starts backing away towards the wall. Okay, I will have to corner her. "Azzy... are you mad at me?" I sense slight fear in her voice.

I back her up against the wall and place my hands either side of her head. She looks up at me with wide eyes. I softly smile. "No, Eve. I'm not angry. But I do love you." I press my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. After around 5 seconds Eve starts to kiss back and she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her closer towards me and push my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She pushes up against me further and opens her mouth. I bring one of my hands up Eve's side, up to her head and run my fingers through her hair. Eve brings her hands down my neck, to my wings and caresses them. I shudder in pleasure and break the kiss. She looks up at me with her eyes filled with love. " Lets continue this in the hall." I say. I take Eve's hand in mine and we jump down to the next floor.

WARNING LEMON! IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX DONT READ!

-Eve's P.O.V-

Wow... I never new he liked me like that! Oh my god he is such a great kisser! I can't wait to continue what we started up there! We travel down the passage ways until we find a pile of materials. They are suprisingly large pieces and should cover us both. We sit down on top of the pile and turn to each other, our hands still intertwined. He blushes and I giggle, pulling him into a kiss. He pulls my body up onto his lap and moves one hand to my back and the other to my ass. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He pulls me closer to him and kisses me deeper. I feel his beast below me and smile in the kiss. "I think someone else wants attention!" I giggle and he blushes. I palm at his crotch, causing him to moan. He looks at me with his eyes begging for me to continue. I un-buckle his belt, slide down his jeans and discard them. I lift my shirt up over my head and then Azazel removes his. I look at his body in the pale light and it makes him look so much sexier. I blush and give him a kiss before continuing my work. He leans against the wall and gets comfortable, his face nearly flushing red. I play with the waistband on his boxers then slide them down his legs and discard them too. I blush when I see his member. It looks around 8 inches maybe a little bigger and is remarkably big in girth.

"Woooow... Azazel... you're so big..." I see him blush and he smiles. I wrap my hands around the shaft and start to move my hands along it. I start to go faster and he leans back a little, trying to hold back a moan. Looks like he is enjoying this. I move my head down to his penis and give the shaft a good long lick. He shudders at this and moans. I give it another lick and then take the head in my mouth. I bring my mouth down his shaft so that 3 inches are out. I start to give him a blow job, be it a slow one but it quickly gets faster. "Evie.. I'm gonna cum!" I slowly bring my mouth up his shaft and take my mouth off his penis with a resounding pop. "Your turn Azzy!"

-Azazel's P.O.V-

Eve was now positioned in the exact same spot that I was a mere few seconds ago. I kneel with my legs either side of hers. I reach behind her back and unclip her purple bra and discard it. But not before looking at the size. Size D. I grab on to her breasts and then latch on to one of her nipples. I start to massage the nipple with my mouth whilst massaging the other breast. I soon switch to the other, my love is moaning all the while. I quickly finished that one off too. I trail my hands over her breasts and over her stomach. I pull off her black shorts and discard again, I move my hands down. I carress Eve's thighs and her hips. I bring my hands back up to her panties and slowly slide them down and discard those. I now see Eve in all her beauty. I feel my cheeks redden and I bring my hands down to her virgin folds. I press down on her clit and in response, I get a moan. I grin and use my rather long tongue to tickle her her clit. I bring my hand up to her entrance and push it softly with my finger. "Ohh Azzy..." That's promising. I rub her opening slowly and bring my other hand up to carress her left breast. I stop rubbing and push my pinky in. She jerks her leg slightly and I look up at her face. She gives me the all good sign and I take my pinky out and insert a different finger. Eve leans back against the wall and moans loudly. I start to finger her causing her to moan even more. I go faster. She soon looks like she is about to cum so I stop and look up to her.

-Authors P.O.V-

Azazel shuffled up to Eve and positioned himself with his tip touching her last virgin barrier. "Are you sure you want to do this Eve? Because we don't have to." Azazel kissed her on the forehead, genuine worry in his eyes. "Yes, yes I want to Azzy." Eve looked up to him and smiled. "Okay Eve, this might hurt a little. I'm gonna do it on 3 okay?" Azazel ended up thrusting in on 2 instead of 3 to fool Eve's brain somewhat. "Ahhhhh! Azazel!" Eve looked up at him, a little angry and in quite a bit of pain. Azazel just held her in his wings and tipped them both back so that Eve was on top. He released her from his wings and allowed Eve to get used to the feeling. Once the pain was gone, she moved around a bit on his cock to get used to such a foreign feeling as this and she started to slowly move her body up his length. Both demons shuddered in pleasure and Eve went a little faster. Up and down she went, geting increasingly faster every few seconds. Her head tilted back and her mouth hung open as pleasure rippled through her body. Azazel noticed that Eve was getting tired and put a hand on her thigh, pausing her in the process. She placed her hands either side of his body and leaned forward. She started panting and looked at Azazel.

"W-Would you like for me to take over? Y-You look exhausted." He asked "O-Okay." Eve slid off of Azazel and lay down where he was before. Azazel positioned himself, and slid into her with ease. He started to thrust himself into her. He thrusted deeper and deeper into her each time. "A-Ahhhhh! A-Azazel!" She moaned loudly and her cheeks flushed red. Azazel smirked and went faster, his body arched over Eve's. "A-Azazel! I'm gonna cum!" Eve squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth hung open. "M-Me too Eve!" Eve ran her nails down Azazel's back. They clutched eachother tightly and screamed each others name as they climaxed. Their screams echoed throughout the halls. Azazel slid out of Eve with a pop and sat down next to her.

END OF LEMON!

The exhausted demon lay down and turned to his lover who was flushed beyond belief and was still panting. She looked over to him then back to the ceiling. "That.. was... amazing!" She said between pants. "Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Eve turned over to lay on her side and she snuggled up into Azazel's chest. He wrapped one of his wings and arms around her figure and used the other arm to bring up the biggest piece of material to use as a blanket. Azazel kissed his lovers forehead and whispered goodnight into her ear. She giggled and said goodnight back before they both drifted off to sleep.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING" "Ahhhhh!" Both demons woke up with a fright at the rather loud alarm. Eve rubbed her eyes and looked up to see the smiling face of a very happy Magdelene and Cain who was polishing a coin about 5 meters away. "M-maggie!" Eve covered up her chest with the blanket and then looked to her boyfriend who was still rather sleepy. She shook his shoulder with a free hand. "Azazel, get up." She helped Azazel sit up. "Ughhhh my head..." Azazel rubbed his temples. He looked up at the two other people in the hall and closed his eyes.

"Hey guys..." Maggie looked at them with keen eyes. "You two had sex didn't you?" Cain turned his head towards the two, curious as to why they chose to have sex when they have more important things to do. "What do you think Magdelene..." Eve said in a monotonous voice. Maggie just went all wide-eyed and pulled the biggest grin ever. "OOOOOOOOOOH YAY! I knew Azzy would confess some day! Cain! It happened!" Cain rolled his eyes as Maggie literally tackled the two to the ground. The blanket flipped up a little as she did this but Azazel and Eve were still covered sufficiently. Cain stood up and walked towards the two. He cleared his throat and all of them looked in his direction. Magdelene jumped off the demons and stood next to Cain. "Why exactly did you have sex here? It's not exactly the most hygenic of places..." Eve and Azazel sat up and re positioned the blanket, shrugging. "And Eve, how the fuck did you turn to a fucking demon?" Eve lifted her disheveled hair up to show them the inverted cross on her forehead. "I am cursed to be the whore of Babylon." She sighed and dropped her hair back down.

Azazel looked to Eve and then back to Cain and Magdelene. "How did you find us?" Maggie giggled. She looked to Cain who knew exactly what she was thinking. "Oh lets just say that our trip here was filled with rather CLIMACTIC sounds!" Cain struggled to keep his composure and ended up cracking up. Eve hid her head underneath the blanket and Azazel just covered himself with his wings and hid his face with his hands. They were both clearly embarrased by this and their faces turned a bright red as the two humans laughed. Maggie still laughing walked over to the embarrased lovers and patted them both on the head. "It must have been pleasant for both of you though! It was so loud that I got a call from Eden who is currently in the chest and Isaac who is in the caves saying that they heard you!" "Oh devil not Eden... Anyone but Eden..." Azazel rubbed his temples yet again and groaned. "He is gonna talk about this for weeks..." Eve lowered the blanket and looked at Maggie. "Could you two please go to the next level? We will meet you there." Maggie reluctantly agreed and they allowed the still embarrased demons to get dressed.

Once they were gone, Eve slid over to her boyfriend and stroked the bones of the wing that was facing her. Azazel brought his wings down and folded them behind his bare back. Eve kissed his cheek before going over to their clothes. She got her clothes and slid them onto her body. She then chucked Azazel's clothes to him. He brought his hands away from his face revealing those big, red orbs that Eve often admired. He chucked on all his clothes and slid his wings through the slits in the back of a t-shirt. Eve smiled softly and gave him a kiss before finally getting up off the bed. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her thighs. "God, you really did a number on my thighs and such last night Azzy!" She stretched out her legs and back. "Sorry about that. " He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She smiled and they started walking.

When they got to the next level, the cathedral. Cain and Maggie were waiting there for the two of them. Magdelene gave Eve a red heart. Eve happily took the heart and upon consuming it, transformed back into her human form. She looked at her hands and gasped when she saw that she was back to normal. She hugged Maggie and jumped for joy. She loved being back to normal.


	3. Oh god no

|The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Chapter 3: Oh god no...

The four wanderers traveled through the cathedral, all tired and Eve had reverted back to the Whore of Babylon, much to her dismay. Magdelene for the last half hour had been singing some pop song she heard when she was a child which required her to sing in a very high-pitched voice. This greatly annoyed Cain and Azazel but suprisingly Eve didn't mind.

But then the boys did something equally as annoying. They snuck up to the girls and started messing up their hair. Again, Eve gave no fucks which pissed off her demonic companion. Maggie on the other hand was pissed and attacked Cain, she nearly killed him!

They kept walking past the bright stained-glass windows and the blue-grey walls, all wanting to go home after this expedition. The group passed by one window in particular. It had bright light streaming through it and two of its panels were broken. Azazel flew up to it and looked outside it. Nothing. Just a bright, white light. He glided back down to his friends and girlfriend once again pissed, his eyes glowing a blood red.

"Azzy? Are you okay? What was up there?" The charcoal-grey girl hugged her boyfriend, and after a few seconds he hugged her back. He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. "Nothing, Dear. There was nothing up there..." Magdelene walked over to the two. "If there is nothing out there, then how will we get out?" Cain pondered this for a second, then came up with a possible theory. "Alternate dimension theory." The demons turned around and Eve pondered on this. "Cain, you're a genius! I would kiss you but..." Eve pointed to Azazel "...He would possibly kill you."

The blonde female thought for a second, a blush appearing on her face. She walked over to Cain and closed her eyes. In a flash she pressed her lips to his. Cain's eyes widened for a few seconds, then closed slowly as they wrapped their arms around each other. After about a minute Maggie broke the kiss. Both were flustered and Cain was again wide-eyed.

Cain blinked and for the first time ever, he stuttered. "M-maggie w-why did you k-kiss me?" Maggie giggled and snuggled into his chest. "Because I like you, silly! And because you are the smartest guy I know!"

Cain didn't know how to respond to that so he did the one thing he knew. He used his free hand to lift Magdelene's face up so she was looking at him. He leaned in and kissed her. Maggie wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her mouth againt his. Magdelene opened her mouth slightly and Cain gained entrance. One of cains hands traveled to her back and the other traveled further down till it rested on her ass.

The other two beings in the room looked at each other, then at the display of affection going on infront of them. Eve giggled at Azazel's reaction. He was both confused and happy for the two. The human's kiss had gottten more passionate and Azazel was now getting slightly uncomfortable. Eve took his hand in her own and leaned her head against his shoulder. He blushed and leaned against her.

After another minute, Azazel opened his eyes to see a half-naked Cain and Magdelene without her dress on. "Guys... do you really have to do that here!" Eve looked up and saw what he was talking about. Cain broke the kiss, looked to Azazel and frowned. "Fine, fine! We will get dressed..." They let go of each other and slid their clothes back on. The new lovers headed over to the two demons, their hands intertwined. "Let's go then! Maggie said, still flustered from making out with Cain. The group headed out of this room and into the next, fought more enimies and then reached the boss room. Just as they were about to open it though... they heard a scream eminating from behind the door. Azazel charged up his lazer and opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Samson was screaming and running away from angel Isaac. His hair was on fire. Azazel shot the angel down and Eve and Maggie went and helped Samson put out his hair. By the time they put out his hair, Azazel and Cain had killed the angel. Samson stopped carrying on and tried to regain his dignity by standing up straight.

"Hey guys..." he grinned and fixed his hair. Cain and Azazel tried to hold in their laughter, but ended up cracking under the pressure. "AHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Azazel immitated the brunette and doubled over due to the laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Samson crossed his arms and frowned.

Eve stepped up to her boyfriend and grabbed his good horn and dragged him. "Oww, ow, ow, ow, Evie!" Samson looked at Eve. "Wait... THAT'S EVE?!" He was very suprised by this. "Yes, and she is also dating me... OW! Stop pulling!" Azazel tried to pry her hands away from his horn. Samson just blinked and started laughing. "You? Dating her? Oh you wish Azazel!" Eve let go of her boyfriend and turned around to face Samson. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR?!" Eve clenched her fists and her eyes glowed a blood red. Samson ran and jumped into the chest, scared for his life.

Azazel stood up and turned Eve around and held her. He stroked her hair and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Eve closed her eyes and began to sob. Her Whore of Babylon mode began to subside, and she reverted back to her normal form. Samson peeked over the edge of the chest and looked up at the two lovers. Azazel looked down and frowned at him then looked back at Eve. He lifted Eve's chin up and smiled softly. The black-haired human looked up at him, tears still running down her face. Azazel pressed his lips to hers and held her close. Samson slowly got out of the box and stood next to Cain and Magdelene. Magdelene had her head on his shoulder and smiled. Cain had wrapped his arm around her waist and his head rested on hers. Azazel broke the kiss and Eve fell unconscious, exhausted from her transformation.

Azazel picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead. He walked over to Samson and then looked down at the girl in his arms. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Azazel brushed her hair away from her face with his wing. "I would hate for her to get hurt anymore than she already has been." He looked up at Samson. "Don't make her mad." He walked past Samson and flew down into the chest.

Cain and Magdelene followed them into the final passage between the levels. Samson sat down in the cathedral for a while, pondering life and such. Azazel sat down and leaned against a wall, placing Eve on his lap. Cain and Magdelene went further down the passage, eager to spend some 'quality time' together. The demon closed his eyes and, with his lover comfortably resting on his chest, fell asleep.

That night Azazel woke up to screaming. Climactic screaming. He looked down at Eve and saw that she was still on his chest. Azazel lay down against the concrete floor and lay Eve ontop of him. He brought his arms to rest on her lower back and smiled once more. He heard Maggie's giggles and Cain's attempt at being sexy, followed by more giggles and an "Ohhhh Cain..."

Azazel sighed and mumbled to himself. He felt Eve stir and looked down at her. She had woken up. "How are you feeling Eve?" He stroked her hair. "Tired, but otherwise OK."

She propped her self up with her arms and looked down at her boyfriend. She kissed him on his nose and giggled. The demon rested his hands once again on his girlfriend's lower back before kissing her. He sat up and straddled her in his lap. Eve wrapped her legs around his waist and opened her mouth slightly so his tongue could enter her mouth. Eve moaned as his tongue touched the sensitive spot in the roof of her mouth.

She stroked his wings, knowing the points where she would cause the most pleasure to him from before. She carressed the joints that attached his wings to his back and he moaned loudly and held her tighter. Their make out session soon became more passionate and soon they were naked. Eve broke the kiss for the last time that night. She lay on her boyfriend's bare chest, exhausted. Azazel looked down at her and smiled. They held each other close and Eve sighed, now content. "Goodnight Azzy." She whispered. Azazel closed his eyes "Goodnight Evie." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his wings around them as a blanket. His arms held Eve as she dozed off and after a few minutes, he dozed off too.

*giggle*"Eeeevve! Azaaaazeeeel!" Said lovers murmured in their sleep. "Fuck off Magdelene..." The two were still naked from last night, Azazel's wings providing enough cover for discretion. Samson looked down at them and started to chuckle. "You two must have gone at it like rabbits last night!" Eve groggily opened her eyes. "We just made out last night, nothing more..." Eve turned around and they both sat up, Azazel still covering both of them up. "Well guys you have a visitor..." Azazel looked up from Eve and immediately regreted it.

"Azazel! I see you finally got laid!" "Hello Eden..." Azazel sighed. "What are you doing here Eden..." The angel ran a hand through the part of hair that wasn't a buzz cut and laughed. "I came back for you guys! I heard Cain and Magdelene having a blast so I came down here a few hours later and waited for them to wake up!"

"Soooo Azazel, Eve..." The angel paused "...How was it~!" The two blushed uncontrollably and looked at each other. "Eden... thats kinda private..." Eden chuckled at the girl's response. "It's not like the ENTIRE labarinth heard it!" Eden doubled over due to laughter. "Guys... you should either go away or turn around now..." Azazel looked down at his girlfriend, her skin now turning a dark grey. "Why?" All the others asked. "She's getting angry..." Samson sprinted and the others followed him, all except Eden. Azazel looked at him and blinked.

Eve began to grow her horns again and rose from the confines of Azazel's wings. Her eyes were glowing a blood red. She looked at Eden and growled before pouncing at him. Azazel, sacrificing his own dignity, leapt up and pulled her off him. He held her to him as he had done yesterday and wrapped her in his wings. She was still growling and spoke in a distorted voice. "Azazel... let me go~." "No Eve. Calm down." She gritted her teeth. "He. Must. DIE." Eden sweat-dropped and ran. "Eve he's gone, he's gone now." The glowing dulled and she began to regain her sanity. She looked up to Azazel. "Azzy? Why am I standing up?" He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Let's just get dressed." He let go of her and grabbed his clothes before putting them on. Eve did the same and then walked over to him. Azazel pondered what caused these outbreaks and he though up something that scared him. 'Nah it couldn't be... could it?' He looked to Eve and blushed. "Azzy... why are you blushing?" "Oh, no reason! Just thinking of how beautiful you are." Eve blushed and kissed him. They walked over to a dazed Eden and the other 3 survivors. "Hey guys... I may have a theory as to why Eve has been getting angry lately." They all listened attentively. Azazel took a deep breath. "I may have accidentally made her pregnant..." Eve turned to him, tears in her eyes. "W-What... I can't be pregnant... I can't be a mother!" Eve fell to her knees and started to cry.

Azazel sat beside her and held her to his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered 'it's OK' to her. Maggie sat next to her and put a hand on her leg. "Eve, you may not be pregnant. Remember it's a possibility..." Eve looked up at her friend and sniffed. She snuggled back into her boyfriend's chest. "This means you might be a father Azazel..." Eve closed her eyes and a few more tears fell. "I might be..." they started to stand up again. The younger demon became dizzy and leant against Azazel. "Eve, are you feeling okay?" She nodded and stood up on her own. She motioned for the others to go on to the chest. She walked slowly towards the door leading to the final stage and once there, pushed it open and walked inside.


	4. Paralized

|The Demonic Love of Babylon| Chapter 4: Paralized

The 6.2 members of the group wandered through out the chest as they had done so for the last 3 days. Their feet tired and their energy depleted. Eve was the most affected by the trip through the chest due to the child growing inside her.

They were currently fighting a few enemies. Eve was still in her 'Whore of Babylon' mode and shot them down with ease. She shot down a few more of them until there were only 3 left. "Azazel..." she fainted. "Eve!" He rushed over to her and carried her over to one of the corners of the room. Eve became pale and she reverted back into a human. Her porcelain was skin now becoming almost transparent, veins clearly visible on her face and neck. Azazel pulled her up onto his lap and held her to his chest. "Guys! Eve's down for the count! Carry on without us!" He felt something damp and looked down. The female had a large gash on her leg and another on her back. Azazel lay her down on the ground and literally ripped his T-shirt off his body and used some of it to torniquet her leg. The other half he folded and pressed onto her back.

The others finished off the room and ran over to the two. Maggie knelt beside Azazel and in a desperate atempt in saving her friend, used her ribbon from her bow as another torniquet for her leg. Eden knelt beside Eve and held her legs up to reduce blood flow. He turned to Azazel then looked down at Eve. "Azazel, I see why she fell for you!" The demon looked over to him. "Why did she fall for me Eden?" Eden grinned "Your fucking bod! You should be getting all the chicks man!" "Eden... It's not the time for this..." he hung his head low, his hair brushing Eve's cheek. "Just saying!" Eden grinned yet again. "Just... Shut up Eden..." Azazel rested his head atop his girlfriend's. He closed his eyes and held her close, applying more pressure to her back. Colour slowly flowed back into her face, though she was still unconcious Azazel felt at ease.

"Let's stay here for the night." Samson suggested. All agreed and that night, Azazel gave Eve a Paralisys pill so she wouldn't move when he sewed up her leg using a bone from an enemy and loose threads from a jumper Eden was wearing. Sure he fucked up the stitches slightly but it would have to do. He would have done the one on her lower back but it wasn't deep so he didn't worry. He discarded the needle and lay back with Eve ontop of him. He took off the pressure for her lower back and kissed her forehead.

The next morning when they all woke up, Eve had once again transformed due to the fact that she would heal quicker. But there was one side effect...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S DUE IN 4 WEEKS!" Eve was angry. She had just found out that if the child is concieved when she is a demon, then the pregnancy speeds up to 7 months. If the one supplying the sperm is also a demon, it speeds up to 4 weeks.

"Eve I'm sorry. I didn't realise until now that it would speed up this much..." Eve rested a hand on her stomach. She felt the child kick and she smiled softly. At least he or she was safe. He sighed. "But... when you changed into a human, you caused harm to it. So if you revert back again you could cause a miscarriage..."

Azazel walked up to Eve and hugged her. He felt the baby kick his own stomach and chuckled. "I think the baby is jealous of me!" Eve looked down and smiled. "Maybe. Or you may be squishing it..." Azazel stopped hugging her and moved to hugging her from behind. "Now I can hug you and feel the baby!" Eve giggled at his resolve. "Our child is gonna have the best father!" Eve turned around in his arms and kissed him. "And the best mother." Azazel added.

Cain and Magdelene watched the two from a far. "Do you think you're pregnant Maggie?" Said girl in question lifted up her arm to reveal a scar. "I have an implant so I can't get pregnant." Cain smiled. "Then I guess we can have sex more often..." Maggie giggled. "Oh come here you!" She tackled him to the ground, his lips slamming into hers.

The remaining 2 boys looked at the couples. "The 4 of them are gonna keep us up all night tonight..." Samson sighed. "I wish I had a girlfriend..." Eden put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "One day Samson, one day."

Azazel and Eve had moved to sitting down in a corner. Cain and Magdelene had moved to the next room, not realizing that it wasn't soundproof. You could still hear them having sex through the wall. Azazel, being next to the wall, heard what they were saying and groaned. "Cain really needs to work on what he says during sex..." Eden pressed his ear against the wall and started laughing. "God! Those lines man!" Eve sighed and leaned back into her demonic boyfriend. He put his head ontop of hers and held her from behind.

Eden and Samson came up to them and sat down. "Eve? May I feel the child?" Samson asked. Eve moved her hand out of the way and Samson placed his hand where hers was. "Woah! It's moving!" "Well duh! It's a baby! Eden, do you want to feel?" Eden nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. "Ooh, I felt a wing there!" Azazel looked at him. "A wing? Really! Yes!" Eve laughed. Eden took his hand off her belly. Eve then realized something. "Delivering something with wings and horns is gonna be really painfull... even with an epidural..." Azazel looked down and kissed her cheek. "You will be fine Eve... you're strong and I think he or she will be too." Eve closed her eyes and smiled. Her stomach could visibly be seen growing millimeter after millimeter. Sure the growth was slow, but it was noticible.

Eve yawned. "This baby is wearing me out..." Azazel leant back against the wall again. Only to immediately regret it as he heard the two humans climax in the other room.

10 minutes later, Cain and Magdelene came out of the other room. They were both flustered and Magdelene's hair was all messed up. "You two really went at it didn't you?" Samson motioned for them to sit down. They happily accepted and sat down next to Azazel and Eve. "Would you two like to feel the baby kick?" Maggie put her hand on her friend's stomach. She felt the child move around and smiled. She grabbed Cain's hand and brought it over to where her hand was. His palm made contact with Eve's stomach and the baby kicked. "Doesn't that hurt when it kicks?" Eve shook her head. "No, not at all." They brought their hands away.

"Azazel?"

"Yes hun?"

"What will we call it?"

Azazel pondered on this for a while. "I have no clue..." Eve sighed. "We will need to find a name for him or her soon..." Eden got an idea. "What about Clarity for a girls name?" They thought about it for a while. "I like it." Eve was suprised at this. Sure she liked the name too but to hear Azazel say he liked it was strange. "Clarity it is then!" Eve smiled. "Now a guys name..." Everyone shrugged and the two parents sighed.

After another minute everyone got up. They all walked to the next room. Eve ended up waiting in the corner after each round of monsters, dodging the array of attacks that came her way. Eve walked into the next room with the rest of the travelers, repeating what she did room after room.

"Blue baby." Cain looked up at the final boss, signaling the final battle. They all fired at the baby with their various attacks. The boss looked at Eve and fired at her. She dodged each shot with ease. It shot once more. Hit. Eve flew back and hit the wall. "EVE!" He flew over to her and inspected her current state. She was burnt in multiple places and had a cut on her cheek. The collision had knocked her unconcious and he feared that the baby was dead. The boss flew up into the air, signaling that it was attacking again. Azazel turned around to face it, the white of his eyes turning red and they glowed brightly. He speeded towards the boss, his friends getting out of the way as he hit the monster repeatedly with his brimstone lazer. He hit it for a final time and the boss died.

He glided down to Eve, his eyes returning to their original state. He carried her to the middle of the room and sat down. The rest of them sat down next to her, fearing the worst. He stroked her hair with tears threatening to flow down his cheek. Suddenly, everything went black and they all fell unconscious.  



	5. Cold and Sterile

|The Demonic Love of Babylon|

Chapter 5: Cold and Sterile

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"SUBJECT AZAZEL. VITALS NORMAL."

Azazel woke up to bright lights and white ceilings. "Ahhhh my head... Where am I?" He tried to sit up to look around but found that he couldn't. Instead he just turned his head side to side, looking for any of his friends, finding none he lay his head back on the pillow.

*whir*

He looked towards the direction of the sound. There was a female in a lab coat holding a clipboard. She seemed to not be startled by Azazel being a demon. "Hello Azazel, I am Dr. Chetti. You are currently being held in the Institute of Supernatural Occurrences. You have arrived here after completing a test with many of your friends regarding what things would have the most affect on your body. Do you have any questions?"

Azazel's eyes glowed slightly and you could visibly see that he was angry. After a moment he calmed down and replied "Where is Eve? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Dr. Chetti looked at her clipboard then back at the demon infront of her. "She is being held in the floor above us. She is in a stable condition and her body is trying to take care of your child. You can see her after we run a few more tests on you." He rested his head back against the pillow as she checked his blood pressure etc. After an hour she released the restraints so Azazel could sit up then eventually stand. He stretched out his wings, hearing all the joints pop and loosen.

The doctor gave him directions to his girlfriend's room and sent him on his way. Azazel stepped outside the door and found my way to an elevator. 6th floor to 7th floor. He stepped back out of the elevator on the next floor and walked down the corridor. "Room 1213, 1214, 1215... Where's 1265?" He turned into another corridor. "1262, 1263, 1264... Here it is, 1265!" The demon pushed the button on the wall to open the door and stepped inside.

Eve was laying there, 75% of her body bandaged and bruises all over the parts that weren't. She had a cast on her leg and a neck brace on. He struggled to hold back tears but they just came out anyway. "I did this... this is all my fault..." Azazel sat down beside her and stroke her hair. She had reverted back into her human form and her skin was like it had been when he patched her up a few days ago. He looked down at her destended stomach. "Oh good, it's still there." He smiled a little and lay back in the chair. "I will be right here when you wake up my love, right here beside you."

He kissed her forehead. Eve murmured slightly then woke up. She looked to Azazel. "A-Azzy? Owww." He looked at her, worried. "Are you okay Eve? What's wrong?" Eve's eyes widened and she shot up, clutching her stomach. "A-A-Azazel! The baby's coming!" Azazel shot out of his seat and helped his girlfriend get comfortable, cursing under his breath whilst doing so. He told her to breathe then shot out of the room. "I NEED A NURSE! MY GIRLFRIEND'S IN LABOUR!" He hoped some one heard him. He shot back into the room and helped Eve get undressed so that a midwife could deliver his son or daughter.

Moments later, 3 nurses and a midwife came into the room. One nurse helped Azazel get Eve ready while the other 2 prepped the bed for the baby and some equipment to test it. Azazel was then shoved out of the room. "Hey! Let me back in!" They didn't respond. Azazel charged up his lazer and shot at the door. Still no effect. "Wait... what if I used my fool card." He pulled the card out of his pocket and looked at it. "Here goes nothing." He played the card and was instantly teleported into the room.

Eve looked up. "Azzy!" She winced and gritted her teeth. A nurse turned around and frowned. "If you must stay here then you can..." Azazel ran over to Eve and held her hand. He sat down on the chair. "Eve, this baby will be premature so you won't need an epidural because it won't cause any significant pain." Eve nodded and leaned up against the board.

"Eve, if you feel you have to push, do." "O-okay." Eve waited for about a minute then started to push. She shut her eyes tightly. And softly squeezed Azazel's hand. He looked over to her. In a matter of hours he will be a father. It both daunted and excited him. Eve pushed a few minutes later. The contractions got closer together with every push. Eve started to feel the pain in her loins. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Eve pushed again, squeezing her companion's hand tightly. Azazel winced and looked at Eve. He waited for the grip on his hand to loosen. Azazel swapped hands and used the now free hand to rub the human's back.

An hour passed. Eve gave the final push and fell back into Azazel's arms. They heard the baby cry and smiled. "It's a girl. Congratulations!" They were both relieved that a boys name wasn't needed. Azazel stood up from the bed and walked over to the midwife. She handed him a pair of scissors. He cut the cord and the baby was then quickly put under testing to see if it was strong enough to survive. He looked at Clarity. She had horns and wings like him, but her skin was, well, human. Her eyes hadn't opened yet so he couldn't tell what colour they were but he had a feeling they would be brown.

He went back to Eve and sat down. "How is she?" Azazel smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. "She's perfect. She has wings and horns but is human." Eve lay down on the pillow and smiled. "Good." She kissed him for a moment then lay back down. Moments later, a nurse walked over to them with Clarity. "She is very weak and has an irregular heartbeat. But we can let you hold her for a minute while we get an incubator in here." Eve took Clarity in her arms and thanked the nurse. "She's beautiful! I can't believe we made her." She moved a few strands of hair away from her tiny face. Azazel smiled. Clarity opened her eyes slightly. Hazel brown, just like her mother. "She looks just like you." Azazel pointed out. Eve giggled.

The nurse came back in and placed Clarity in the incubator. She connected all important wires to her tiny body and then she, and the other 3 people, left. One of the nurses came back in a minute later. "There is a bed that comes out of the wall behind you. Just pull that handle and it should come out." She left.

Azazel turned around to face the wall. The handle was sticking out just above the arm on his chair. He stood up, moved the chair, and pulled on the handle. The bed folded out from the wall like one of those sofa beds. "Woah." Azazel sat on the bed. "This is actually very comfy." Eve slid over to Azazel. "It is!" The demon lay down on the bed and sighed. Eve looked down at him. "What's wrong Azzy?" She lay down next to him. "Nothing Eve, just worried about Clarity." He looked towards the incubator. His daughter was sleeping soundly, the ECG was beeping in an irregular tone. Eve cuddled up to him. "I'm worried too Azazel, but we can't give up on her." He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her as he did so.

"We both really need a shower." Azazel chuckled. " Yeah, we do." Eve sat up and tried to stand. "Owwwww!" She leant against the wall. Azazel flew over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you OK Evie?" She nodded. "I just need a hot shower to relax my muscles."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down on a chair and started to run the shower. Azazel got himself undressed and then helped Eve into the shower. Eve was blushing furiously, making Azazel chuckle. "Eve! There's no need to be embarrassed! We've seen eachother like this twice!" She felt the water on her back and smiled drowsily. Azazel helped her wash herself then cleaned himself off.

She leant up against him, dizzy and exhausted. Azazel turned off the shower and carried his lethargic lover out. He wrapped a towel around her and dried and dressed them both. He placed her in the hospital bed and then slipped in beside her. Azazel held her now sleeping form in his arms. "Sweet dreams my love." He kissed her forehead then looked over to his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully and her heartbeat had mellowed out to a steady rhythm. Azazel sighed in content and fell asleep.

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Azazel woke up to a high-pitched drone. He shot up. "Clarity!" He ran to her side. She wasn't breathing. "EVE!" "Huh? What's going on?"

"Clarity's not breathing!"

Eve shot up and ran to Azazel's side. "W-What do we do!"

"I don't know!" Eve pulled the top off the incubator and leaned over her child. She put her mouth over Clarity's and performed CPR. Blow, press hands on chest, repeat. She did this 15 times.

"She's gone. I can't believe she's gone!" She broke down and fell to her knees. Azazel stared into the distance. "I-I was too late to save her... I was too late to save you in the Chest... I-I'm sorry..." He fell to his knees beside Eve. Tears flowed down his cheeks and onto the linoleum floor below him. "CLARITY!" Eve leaned into Azazel's shoulder, she sobbed loudly over the loss of her daughter. They stayed in each other's arms for an hour, Eve called out Clarity's name multiple times as she sobbed. After Eve had calmed down a bit. Azazel helped her up and turned off the ECG.

They exited the room and tried to find their friends. The two turned the corner and immediately ran into the other 4 members of their group. Magdelene ran up to Eve and hugged her tightly. "Hey Eve! Hey Azazel!" She looked at her stomach and gasped. "Where's the baby?"

"Follow me..." Azazel led the way back to their room.

They turned on the lights and walked over to the lidless incubator. Maggie gasped when she saw her. "She's beautiful!"

"She also died 2 hours ago..." Eve started to cry again. Maggie held her friend tight. The boys walked over to Clarity. Samson's eyes started to water and Eden actually cried. Azazel looked at Eden with a 'What the fuck' face. He picked up Clarity in his arms and looked at her face. She looked content in life, like she chose to die. He carried her over to Eve and Magdelene. Eve looked up from Maggie's shoulders. She turned to face Azazel and took Clarity from his arms. She brushed hair out of her face and smiled softly, tears still running down her face.

A nurse came in to the room to check on the baby and Eve. She walked up to Eve and looked at the baby. "She was gone when we woke up, she died in her sleep." "I'm so sorry for your loss dear. We can host a funeral for her if you like."

"That would be nice. Thank you." The nurse exited the room and went to contact people to plan a funeral for the newborn.

Eve placed Clarity down in the incubator. She tucked her in with a blanket and kissed her forehead as if she were putting her to bed. She stepped back from her and sighed. Azazel held Eve in his arms and kissed her forehead. She smiled softly but still the tears continued to fall. "Maggie. You would have been her auntie if she had survived." She smiled. "Thank you Eve."

Azazel stopped hugging Eve and placed his hands on her shoulders. He closed his eyes and knelt down on one knee. He pulled a purple box out of his pocket and looked up at Eve. "Eve. After all we have been through together these past few weeks I've had time to think." He opened the box revealing a silver ring with Amethysts and Sapphires embedded throughout it. "Eve, will you marry me?" Maggie fan-girled behind Eve and the boys were in awe. Eve closed her eyes and transformed into her demon form. She yanked Azazel off the ground and kissed him passionately. His eyes went wide and he kissed her back. The two demons wrapped their arms around each other. Eve broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" He picked up the box from the floor and slid the ring onto her finger.

Maggie tackled the two to the ground and laughed. The boys applauded and Eden went up to Azazel and helped him up. "That was a gutsy move man! I thought she was gonna attack you!" Azazel grinned "Same!" Maggie pulled Eve up to her feet. "Congratulations!" "Thanks Maggie!" Eve looked at the ring on her finger. The gems formed an infinity symbol on the top. She traced it with her finger and smiled. "Azazel, where did you get this?" "Oh! Instead of a polaroid after the Mom's leg battle there was this!" He held up the box. "So I took it." "It's so pretty Azazel." Eve walked up to her fiancé and kissed him. "I love you Azzy!" She hugged him and lodged her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too Evie." He closed his eyes.

"We will leave you to have post engagement sex... We will see you later..." they all left. Azazel and Eve lay down on the bed and cuddled into each other, not even bothering to have sex after the death of their daughter. They fell asleep in eachothers arms, mournful and happy.


	6. Why are you my Clarity?

| The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Chapter 6: Why are you my Clarity?

Clarity was dressed in white as she lay in the black coffin. Her parents were crying, holding eachother as tears streamed down their faces. She was long gone by now, though her mother didn't believe she was gone.

Her spirit floated in an endless limbo between heaven and hell, due to her being half and half of course. Limbo made her learn quickly. She already new how to make partial sentences even though she was 8 hours old when she died. She sat on a branch above her coffin, watching her parents in their sorrow. She sighed and flew down to the ground.

Clarity stood in the meadow, her short, black hair framing her face perfectly. She walked over to the open coffin where her recently deceased body lie. She watched as the lid was closed and as her body was lowered into the ground, never to be seen again. "If only Mummy and Daddy would notice me..." Clarity sat upon her tombstone, watching as her parents exited the cemetery.

-3 days later-

Azazel and Eve were still staying in the Hospital. "Azazel, Eve. The reason why you are in this institute is due to a virus. The virus happened 20 years ago, causing mass hysteria and paranoia. Those not infected were transferred here to become supernatural beings capable of fighting off the virus. You were born under our care and your family died due to the virus so we took you in. The first tests happened 15 years ago. You were given drugs to improve genetic abilities. You two were the failed experiments. Azazel ended up turning into a demon and Eve, the "Whore of Babylon". The second tests happened 3 months ago. We gave you amnesia pills and sent you into the labyrinth."

Azazel looked to the doctor. "What did I look like as a child?" "You had green-blue eyes and ginger hair." Eve burst out laughing. "You looked like Lazarus! Oh my god!" She doubled over. Azazel blushed, crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh shut up Eve..." Eve kept on laughing and stumbled over to Azazel. She kissed his cheek and grinned. He stopped pouting but still frowned at her. "Whaaaat?" "You missed my lips..." She kissed him again but purposely missed, getting the corner of his mouth. Azazel lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. She laughed again.

"And Eve, you had one blue, one green eye before the transformation." "That's so cool!" Eve smiled. "Why did I have to look like Lazarus..." Eve gave Azazel a proper kiss. "Finally! Yes!" Azazel shot his arms up. "You're so immature... But I love you anyway..." Azazel chuckled.

"You also have accommodation inside the town. You will have an escort to your house and an ID given to you both so you can get jobs and what not." The doctor allowed the escort to come in. He was a demon like Azazel. But instead he had a long tail and no wings. He had bandages all over his body.

"My name is Addison, but most call me the adversary. I will be your escort." He pulled out two passports and handed them to the couple. "These will be your ID's." He motioned over to them to follow him. All three demons exited the building.

"Whoa..." They all were met with a giant dome. "This dome keeps the virus out." They walked through the streets lined with shops full of demons, angels and even a few humans. They walked until they reached their new house.

The house was a light gray with a black roof. It had varieties of plants in the front yard an a visible attic. "This is where you will be living from now on. I need to go back to the hospital so they can replace my bandages, but if you need me, give me a call." And with that he left, not needing any confirmation. The engaged couple walked up and saw an ID slot in the wall. Azazel swiped his card and a click was audibly heard. He held Eve's hand and pushed open the door.

"Oh. My. God." Eve nearly fainted when she saw the interior. The walls were a light gray like the exterior and dark gray curtains hung from the windows. There was a massive modular couch in the open-plan kitchen, living and dining room. The TV was quite large and had an assortment of speakers connected to it.

The kitchen was a decent size with marble tops and LED strip lighting. The dining room table was again, grey, and gold pendant lights hung down from the ceiling above. There were many pillows all over the couch in various shades of gold, yellow, orange and red. A large bookcase stood in the corner, filled with many novels and, upon further inspection, a note was found attached to one of the spines of a book.

Azazel picked up the note and read aloud. "Dear Azazel and Eve, here is one book that I thought you two might have some "fun" with! From your childhood friend (and decorator), " Eve picked up the book and looked at the cover. "Uhhh, Azzy? This is a sex book..." He looked at the cover. "A sex book? Why did this person pick this book...?" Eve looked up at her fiancé and blinked. "I wonder who this person is?"

They thought nothing more about it and continued to check out the house. They walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Eve immediately blushed at the sight of it. The bed had a fabric headboard and red duvet. The pillows matched the duvet, also red. There were pendant lights above the bedside tables and a walk-in-robe to the right of the bed. The lights were off and candles were all around the room, all were lit.

"This is making me aroused... I'm going back to the lounge if you need me..." Azazel walked out, leaving Eve to check out the room further. She walked into the walk-in-robe and nearly fainted at the amount of space there was. "Oh. My. God..." She immediately walked out to stop herself from fainting and went back into the lounge room to see Azazel.

He was reading a book. It had a yellow cover, which contrasted greatly with his skin. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his. "Whatcha reading?" He put his thumb on the page he was on and flipped over the cover. "Paper towns. It is the only yellow book on that shelf so it intrigued me." Azazel flipped back to the page he was on and continued reading. Eve stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm getting something to eat. Do you want anything?" He turned around and rested his arms on the top of the modular, the book now upturned on the couch. "What is there to have?" Eve inspected the pantry, then the fridge, then the freezer. "I'm gonna have to go shopping... I'll be back in an hour." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Azazel turned back around and heard his stomach growl. "Shut the fuck up stomach..."

-15 minutes later-

*knock knock knock*

Azazel put the book back down and walked to the door. He looked through the eye hole and saw the angel he new so well. He opened the door for him. "Eden? What are you doing here?" Eden ran inside and started panicking. "I have something to tell you, but you must not tell a soul." Azazel walked up to Eden and stopped when he was 1 metre away.

"What? Are you OK?" Eden's cheeks flushed bright red against his pale skin. He closed his eyes and rushed forward, his lips making contact with the demon's own. Azazel froze, his eyes wide and his own cheeks flushed. Eden removed his lips from Azazel's. "W-What?! W-Why did you do that?!" He held his head in his hands. Eden looked down, still blushing. "I have always liked you Azazel..."

Azazel sat down on the couch, his palms dug into his eye sockets and his elbows rested on his knees. "Ohhhhh what is Eve gonna think?" Eden sat next to Azazel, his legs curled up to his chest. The demon looked over to the angel and frowned. "Get your feet off the fucking couch." Eden shot his legs down and sighed. "So you're gay... I wasn't expecting that..."

Eden turned to face him and smirked under his fringe. "So... 'Zazel... Did you like it?" Azazel jumped back and blushed. "N-No! Why would I?" Eden moved his face so it was only 10 centimetres from the other male's. "You sure~!" Azazel was now backed up against the back of the couch, his arms pinned down to the seat by Eden's own. Azazel's eyes were wide and he was blushing even more now. "I-I-" The angel once again pressed his mouth to the demon's. Catching Azazel mid-word gave him an advantage so he could slip in his tongue with no difficulty.

Azazel tried to push him off with his wings, but kept on failing against the suprising strength of the pale creature atop him. Azazel finally broke the kiss after much struggling and gritted his teeth. "Eden, your balls are gonna turn black soon if you don't release me..." "Fine, fine! You're such a spoil-sport anyway!" He got off the demon's lap and stood up. Azazel stretched out his wings and arms, all the joints cracking. "Ahhhh my wings! That really really hurt Eden!" Said angel backed away from him. The charcoal male stood up and stretched out a wing towards Eden. The tip of his wing nicked his cheek, leaving a shallow cut. "Did you have to do that?" "Yes, yes I did." "Jeez Azazel, you're turning into Eve!" "Just go!" "Fine!" He walked out the door.

Azazel slumped back into the couch. A long sigh escaped his mouth. "Friendship officially ruined..." He put his fingers on his lips, remembering the kiss and what it meant to Eden. Azazel looked up at the ceiling, the white soon fading to black as he zoned out from the world. He thought about everything he could remember, even if the first memory was 3 months ago.

Eve came home half an hour later. She put down the bags and walked over to her fiancé. She saw him lying on the couch, suprisingly asleep. She smiled and lifted him up using her strength gained from being a demon. He was still a little heavy for her, but she carried him anyway. She walked to the bedroom with him, his wings dragging on the floor, and placed him down on the bed. Eve brushed some of his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He murmured and grabbed her arm. "Don't... leave..." Azazel murmured in his sleep. She removed her arm from his light grasp and sighed. She made her way to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside him. "I won't ever leave." Eve turned Azazel to face her and snuggled up to his sleeping form.

"Goodnight..."

-Many hours later-

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

"It's 9:30."

"Fuck..."

Eve finally managed to drag the other demon out of the bed. He had been asleep for well over 17 hours, with Eve waking up around 2 hours ago.

Azazel walked into the bathroom to take a shower and Eve went back to the lounge room. She had planned to go shopping with Magdalene today for clothes, something she desperately needed. Azazel on the other hand was perfectly fine with three pairs of pants and two shirts, though Eve knew she would have to force him to buy more...

Maggie arrived a few minutes early. And Eve came up to greet her. "Hey Maggie!" "Hey Eve! You ready?" "I just need to tell Azazel that I'm going shopping. Be back in a second." Eve walked up the hall. It was just then that Azazel decided to come out the bathroom. He opened the door and they both tripped over eachothers feet. Eve landed with her head on his stomach and her arms tangled into his legs. The towel that was wrapped around Azazel's waist hadn't really fallen off, it was still there.

Magdalene was laughing at the scene in front of her. "How did that even happen! Oh my god!" Azazel glared at her seeming as Eve couldn't in her current position. Eve got up from the floor then helped the other being up. Once standing, he sprinted to the bedroom and was out again in 30 seconds.

He came out with his hair still dripping and his wings still had droplets of water in some places. He shook his head a few times, drops of water going all over Eve. "Azazel! Seriously?" He stopped and smiled "What?" She said nothing and instead kissed him. "Nothing. I'm going shopping with Magdalene, I'll be back later." "Okay." She kissed him one last time and said goodbye then left.

Azazel walked back into the bedroom and dried his hair properly. He put the towel back in the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He opened up the pantry. "Oh. My. Satan. Pop tarts!" He grabbed the chocolate pop tarts and put them in the toaster. "Pop tarts! Pop tarts! Pop tarts!" Once the toaster spat out the pop tarts, he sprinted to the lounge with them and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found one he liked. Nickelodeon. SpongeBob was on. Just seeing the first frame made him feel 8 again! He took the first bite of one of the pop tarts. "Oooooooh yessss! Pop tart!" To him, the taste of Pop tarts was orgasmic. He savoured the taste of them, the chocolaty taste feeling good on his tongue. The pop tarts were finished quickly and SpongeBob was finished soon after.

He put his plate on the counter and decided to try and finish the rest of the book he had started the previous day. He turned to the page he was on and started to read.

Eve returned 5 hours later, her arms carried multiple bags. "Hello Azzy! I'm back!" He leapt out of his seat and helped her carry a few of the bags. They both walked up the hallway and put the bags on the bed. They both turned to each other and smiled. "Hello Eve." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck. They both broke the kiss. "I missed you." Azazel went in for another kiss. This one was way more passionate, like if they hadn't seen eachother for the entire day. They moved towards a wall and Eve was pushed up against it. Azazel broke the kiss and smirked. Eve licked her lips. "Pop tart. I see you found them!" "Oooooooh the pop tarts were sooo good!" Eve giggled and kissed his nose. "As much as I'd like to do this right now, I have things to do." "Like what?" She giggled. "You'll see Azzy!" She got out of his grasp. Azazel turned around to see her walking, seductively swaying her hips as she took each step. He felt his cheeks heat up. She turned her head around so she could look at him. "You like?" Azazel gulped. She giggled and kept on walking.

Azazel looked towards the bags still resting on the bed. He opened one of them and pulled out some very seductive lingerie. He immediately put it back and walked out of the room, still blushing from the show that Eve put on. He found her in the kitchen making sandwiches because both of them were hungry and because sandwiches are awesome! He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, locking his hands infront. He placed a kiss just under her jaw then trailed smaller kisses down her neck. Eve sent out a quiet moan. "Azzy... Not here... We can do this later..." He planted one last kiss then rested his head atop hers, seeming as she was a 155cm shortie and he was a 180cm demon. "Fine..." He brought his mouth to her ear. "But later... I will have you all to myself..." He let go of her and walked over to the dining table. Eve turned to face him.

"You looked in the bags didn't you?" "I looked in ONE bag..." "Azazel..." "You never said anything about not looking in the bags..."  
"I guess so... you still should have asked..."  
"I will next time."

Eve finished making the sandwiches and walked over to Azazel with them. "Peanut butter... Oh. My. Satan. It's fucking peanut butter." "Whats wrong with peanut butter?" "Nothing. Peanut butter is best spread." He took a bite out of the sandwich. "Yesssssssssssssssssss. Soooo gooood!" Eve laughed then took a bite of her own sandwich. She had made herself a ham and cheese sandwich, nothing too fancy but she hadn't had meat in so long that she needed this. They finished and stacked their dishes on the counter to be done later.

The couple walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Eve laughed when she saw Azazel had been watching Nickelodeon. "What?" "Nickelodeon! Seriously?!" "I like the cartoons. I had to grow up fast so watching Nickelodeon gives me a chance to be a kid again." "Okay." She cuddled up to him in the corner of the modular. They both decided to put on a movie and decided on "Pacific Rim". Azazel got up and inserted the disc before getting popcorn and drinks while the ads played. He sat back down with the items and Eve cuddled back up to him. They pressed play on the movie.

-2 hours later-

Eve had tears in her eyes and Azazel was holding her tight. The clock said it was now 5:15. They stayed in each other's arms for a little longer after the movie ended. Azazel's stomach grumbled. Eve got off him and let him get up. "I'll go make some dinner." He walked into the kitchen and opened up the pantry. He rummaged through the various boxes and packets, looking for something they both deemed edible. He finally found something edible, mac and cheese. He cooked it up and put it on the table. "Mac and cheese. Cool." They both ate their share and Azazel washed the dishes. Once he was done he walked over to Eve. "Now... what were you going to show me?"

She smiled and led him to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and she took one of the bags into the adjacent bathroom. "Stay there on the bed." She disappeared into the bathroom. When she reappeared, she was wearing a black, lacey corset and matching panties. "Wow..." Azazel's face had gone red. Eve giggled and then walked over to him. "I'm glad you like it." She placed her hands either side of his thighs and leant forward. "Because you're gonna see me like this all night long."

WARNING LEMON!

She sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. "I like the sound of that!" Azazel put a hand on her back and another on her head. He pressed against her, their lips nearly touching. "You're gonna have to wait for the kiss Azazel." He frowned. "Fine..." He loosened the grip on her so she could move. She sat up and giggled.

She got off him so he could properly get on the bed. She took the bags off the bed and crawled up to him. Her hands moved down his stomach to his waist. She pulled off his pants in one swift motion and threw them off the bed. Due to the rush this morning to get dressed, he had forgot to put under pants on, much to Eve's own delight as she could get to work straight away. Azazel took his T-shirt off and smirked at the female in front of him. She kissed the very tip of his man hood, lingering there for a few seconds. She looked up and saw the demon's cheeks go red once again. She trailed a finger around the head and then down the shaft. Eve placed her hands either side of his chest and leaned forward. She touched her nose with his and closed her eyes slightly. "Now you get that kiss." She planted her lips firmly on his for a brief moment then went back down.

"That was hardly a kiss..." Eve looked up at him. "Oh really? Then why don't you show me how you would have liked it." Azazel sat up and ran a hand down ler back, feeling for the string that would undo the corset. He found it and the corset came loose, now only being held up by Eve's breasts. He helped Eve take it off and then put it on the ground beside the bed. He ran a hand through her hair, stopping once he reached her cheek. He cupped it in his hand and then kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Azazel was sure not to make it boring.

He took his hand away from her cheek and trailed it down her side, stopping right above the waistband of her panties. Eve opened her mouth up for the demon and her hand went to his wings to try and catch him off guard. Her hand pressed an area between his shoulder blades, causing a tingle to go down his spine. He broke the kiss, tilting his head back. "E-Eve, do that again." He moaned. Eve pressed harder this time. Azazel arched over Eve this time, his head resting on her shoulder. He spread his wings out from their previously folded position.

Eve felt Azazel get harder and smirked. She moved the other hand down to his penis and wrapped her fingers around it. She pressed his back again, causing Azazel to purr. She started to give him a hand job. "Did you just purr?" "Yes..." His eyes closed and he felt his body go limp. "Is it really that pleasurable?" "Uh-huh..." He sat up slightly and kissed her again. Eve brang her hands off his member and his back. Azazel slid her panties off and allowed her to take them off completely.

Eve turned around and reached down to a small bag. She pulled out a box and then turned back around. "What's that?" "Condoms." She put the box on the bed. Azazel pushed Eve on to the duvet and began to trail kisses from her neck, over her breasts then down to her wet woman hood. He carressed her folds lovingly with his tongue. "A-Azzy... W-Wow..." Azazel pushed his tongue into her opening and then pushed it up against her g-spot. He wrapped his lips around her folds, gently sucking as his tongue rubbed her insides. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Azazel pressed harder into her. Her cheeks turned rosy and her walls clamped around his tongue. She bit her lip and moaned through her lip. She felt a pressure in her loins and her body began to tingle. "A-Azzy!" Seconds later her hot juices poured out of her, entering the mouth of her partner, some escaping onto his chin. He lapped up her juices, the taste sweet on his tongue. Her climax finished around 10 seconds later, she was panting and there was sweat on her brow.

Azazel removed his head from her crotch and wiped off her juices from his chin with his forearm. Eve sat up slowly and clumsily, her head dizzy from the climax. "Woah... That was amazing..." She looked up at him and smiled. "I shall return the pleasure." She pushed him down and he hit the bed with a thud. She put a hand on his thigh to support herself and lowered her head towards his still erect cock. She was positioned at eye-level to it's head and her other hand made it's way up his thigh, her fingers trailing across his charcoal skin. Eve gave the head a long, seductive lick and then procceded with another. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and moved her mouth down his length. When she came back up, she released from the head with a pop and then went back down. Her movements were teasingly slow, greatly annoying the demon who was being pleasured. "Eve... could you go faster?" She looked up at him and once again, removed her mouth away. "I could... but nah! I want to see how long it takes before you get aggressive and dominant and shit!" She said this knowing he was nothing like that. Azazel was a tall, skinny, very passive, child-like young adult who didn't look for fights. Azazel groaned and his head fell back against the pillow. She continued her work on annoying him. In the space of a minute, five head movements were made and Azazel was going to lose it. "That's it!" He sat up and put both hands on the back of her head. He pushed her down and then pulled her back up. He kept doing this, each time faster than the previous. He stopped after a while, feeling the need to climax and not wanting to hurt Eve too much. He took his hands off her jead and put his palms back on the bed, his arms supporting his body from falling back onto the bed. She took her head off his cock and looked up at him, nearly gasping for air. "Azazel! Was that all you could do?" "Yes. I'm passive, not aggressive."

Eve coughed a few times then went back to finishing the blow job. Her lips wrapped around his head once more and this time, she went as fast as Azazel wanted. He reached his climax in no time, his load flowing into her mouth and she took in every drop of it. He finished a few seconds later and fell back onto the bed, his cheeks rosy from the climax.

"Was that to your liking?" "Yes." He shuffled back on the bed and leaned up against the head board. Eve grabbed the box of condoms, pulled out one, and passed it to Azazel, who slid it on fairly quickly. "I'm gonna try something..." Azazel pushed down Eve and lined up with her butt instead of her pussy. "You ready?" "Do you even need to ask?" He chuckled and slid in to her ass. She moaned, her eyes squeezed shut. He slid back out and then thrusted back in, keeping some sort of rhythm as he thrusted. Eve moaned again and she clamped around his penis. Azazel bit his lip and leaned over her. Eve moved her hands down to her clit and pussy, rubbing each in time with her fiancé's thrusts. "Faster Azzy! Faster!" He did as she said, going faster and deeper, his balls now slapping against her cheeks as he did so. Eve bucked her hips in against his thrusts, the friction now becoming too great. "Azzy!" "Eve!" They both climaxed. Azazel's love filled the condom and Eve's went everywhere. He pulled out of her a minute later and got off the bed to dispose of the condom.

Eve just lay there, her eyes still closed. Azazel came back a minute later and helped Eve clean herself up. "T-Thank you Azzy..." She was drowsy and ended up falling into Azazel's arms after reaching the bedroom afrer cleaning herself up. He carried her to the bed and placed her down on it. Her eyes were now half-open and instantly cuddled up to the other demon once he was in the bed after turning off the lights in the house. He smiled and pulled the covers over them. Eve reached behind him and rubbed his back as she had done earlier. Azazel purred once again and held onto her waist tighter. "How do you even purr?" "I dunno... It's a demon thing." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my passive demon."

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

"Fine... Goodnight Evie..."

"Goodnight Azzy..."

They kissed and fell asleep in eachothers arms, both enveloped in the glow of their love. Forever not wanting to leave each other's grasp, for they were truly in love.


	7. Five taken

| The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Chapter 7: Five taken.

\- Isaac's P.O.V -

"Holy shit! Don't fucking do that!" I turned around to see blonde hair and white skin. "You? You jump-scared me?" He nodded and smiled. "T-That's new... I thought Blue did it... He usually scares me." "BOO!" "Fuck!" I turned around again to see a bald, blue creature staring back at me. "BLUE!" "That's my name. Don't wear it out." I stuck my middle finger up at him and then procceded to mouth 'Fuck you bitch'. He just grinned and continued to walk into the boss of the chest room.

"H-Hey look guys! It's me." Blue pointed at the corpse on the floor. I procceded to attack it, shooting tears at it relentlessly so we vould finally escape. Lost and Blue joined me, dodging the white death lasers that came down from the sky. "Guys! Watch out!" The laser hit Blue and Lost. Lost thankfully had a sheild to protect him but Blue wasn't so lucky. He flew across the room, blue turning black and stitches tearing. "Blue!" Lost flew over to him as I continued to pelt him with my tears. His health plumeted and he died.

I ran over to Blue, inspecting the damage caused to him. The stitches on his eyes were gone, revealing black voids. He had burns to his face and arms and one of his legs was broken. "Holy shit I can see clearly now!" He blinked a few times. The room went black. "Now I can't see..."

\- Lazarus's P.O.V -

"J-Judas... W-Where are we?" "In the dark room Lazarus..." I gulped. "Before we go, can I tell you something?" He turned to face me. "What is it?" I felt my cheeks going red. 'Come on Lazarus, you have to do this!' I closed my eyes and tackled him to the ground, pressing my lips against his. 'Can't believe I'm doing this! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Wait... He's kissing me back!' He wrapped his arms around me and sat up, putting me on his lap so he could have control over the kiss. I felt him slip his tongue in and it rubbed the roof of my mouth, making me moan. I put one of my hands on his head and pushed it towards mine. I heard a thud and opened one of my eyes slightly. His fez had fallen off and was now rolling towards me. I picked it up and placed it on my own head. Judas broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"You look cute in the fez." "T-Thank you, Judas." I got up off him and smiled. I held a hand out for him and pulled him up. We walked towards the first room, our hands intertwined and me still donning the fez. "Judas? Did you like it?" "Of course I did. Would I be letting you wear my fez if I didn't?" "Is that the only reason I'm wearing your fez?" Judas sighed. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "I guess there are... multiple reasons as to why I'm letting you wear my fez." I leant my head against his shoulder. "I know. I love you Judas." "I love you too, Lazarus."

We continued to fight the monsters that came our way until we reached the boss room. Mega Satan. "Satan, we meet again." Judas called. Satan sent out enemies in response and he left me to defeat them as he took on Satan. Judas pulled out the book of belial and instantly gained more damage. He fired tears at Satan, the boss becoming confused. "How are you dealing so much damage to me?! The book doesn't do that much!" Satan became a skull and kept firing at him. I began to fire at Satan, dodging the barrage of bullets that came his way. Judas grinned. "I guess I have motivation." We both kept firing at him, Satan's skull cracking from the pressure. "Arghhhhhhhhhh!" He fell backwards, and he evaporated.

Judas ran up to me, wiping his eyes as he did so. "You okay?" I nodded, blushing all the while. "Wait here for a second." I ran over to a corner of the room and picked up Judas's fez then ran back. I brushed the top of the fez off and placed it on top of his head. "Thanks. I was wondering where this was." I kissed his cheek. Judas grabbed one of my arms and pulled me over to a corner, literally cornering me. "J-Judas! What are you doing!" Then It clicked. The book of belial. It was making him aggressive. He kissed me roughly, pressing his body against mine. I could still feel blood on his cheeks rubbing onto mine. He broke the kiss and smirked. "You're mine..." My eyes went wide and I punched him in the jaw. He stumbled, fell over, then knocked himself out. I slid down the wall, my legs curling up to my chest. "Holy shit..." I felt myself start to cry. "What have I done..." I crawled over to him and dragged him to the wall. I lay him down so his head was on my lap and reached for his fez. It had fallen off when I hit him. I placed it on my own head. My tears continued to fall as I held him, some of them falling on his bald head which I immediately brushed off.

He came to moments later, his eyes had returned to their normal shade of golden brown. "Lazarus... What happened?" "Oh thank god you're alright!" I pulled him up and kissed him. After a few seconds I broke the kiss. "You got really agressive and I ended up knocking you out... sorry..." He rubbed his jaw. "Yup... I can feel it... You're wearing my fez again." I blushed. "Yeah..." Judas sat down in the corner and looked over to me. He pulled me down to him and kissed me. I got on top of his lap and he intertwined his fingers in my hair. I broke the kiss. "This seems overly familiar." Judas chuckled and kissed me again. The room suddenly lost all light and became dark. We both broke the kiss and looked at eachother. "Judas... What's going on?" I felt my eyes getting heavy and my body went limp. The last thing I heard was Judas calling out my name.

\- Author's P.O.V -

*knock, knock, knock*

Azazel walked up to the door and opened it. "Addison? What are you doing here?" "They found your friends! All of them!" "EVE THEY FOUND JUDAS!" Eve sprinted out the door and ran towards the hospital. "Eve! Wait for me!" He flew off with Addison in his arms. "I can walk by myself you know..." Azazel stopped, put him down, then raced off again. "Thank you Addison!" He soon caught up to Eve and picked her up in his arms. "Azazel! Put me down!" "Fuck no!" Eve pouted and waited until they reached the hospital. Upon arrival, he put her down and folded up his wings. They walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. "Where's Judas?" "Room 1142." "Thanks!" They took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and found the room.

"Judas?" "Yes Lazarus?" They heard the door open. "Judas? Lazarus?" "Eve?" They both sat up. "Holy shit what happened to you? Why are you a demon?" Eve face palmed. "Whore of Babylon..." "Oh..." Lazarus looked confused. "Why is Azazel here. I thought he hated Judas." "I tolerate Judas..." They held up their right hands, revealing the ringd. "We're engaged." "Holy shit when did that happen?" "A week ago. A few hours after our daughter died..." They dropped their arms. "Wait... DAUGHTER!" Azazel sighed. "Clarity... Eden named her... She was premature for a demon child due to the fact that Eve was constantly transforming." "Well we have something to tell you." Lazarus smiled. "Judas and I are together." Eve grinned "That's three people I know who are gay!" Azazel announced. Eve looked at him. "Three? Who else?" "Eden." Judas and Lazarus went wide-eyed. "I was not expecting that!" Judas said. "So that means that four of us in this group of eleven have lost our virginity." "Correction. Five. Count me too." Lazarus said.

Judas leapt out of his bed and raced over to Lazarus so fast that his fez fell off. He tackled Lazarus and pinned him down. "WHO. TOOK. YOUR. VIRGINITY?!" "Magdalene. We were 13 and 14 respectively." Eve fainted and Azazel caught her, trying to revive her with what was in the room. Judas gritted his teeth and tears were visible in his eyes. He slammed his fist on to the matress. A few tears fell. "Judas? Are you okay?" Lazarus put a hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears. "I wanted to be the one. I've liked you since we were twelve Lazarus." He choked back a sob. "But now Maggie took your virginity." Lazarus lifted up his chin with a few of his fingers. "There's still time for me to take yours." He kissed him softly, catching him mid-sob. "I'll just leave you two alone..." Azazel left the room with Eve in his arms.

Lazarus wrapped his legs around his waist and put his hands on the back of Judas's head. Judas trailed a hand down Lazarus's side and stopped at the hem of his shirt. He began to lift up the shirt of the ginger below him. Lazarus broke the kiss, capturing Judas's lips even as the kiss was broken. Judas lifted the shirt off his boyfriend and trailed his hands down his stomach. The ginger dragged his hands up Judas's jeans and grabbed the fabric of his shirt. Judas lifted his arms up so the thin piece of fabric could be removed from his body. Lazarus ran his hands up and down his chest.

Judas captured his lips in his own and his hand went down to the belt on his jeans. He unbuckled it and slid it out of his jeans. Lazarus did the same to his lover and then proceeded to pull down his jeans. The kiss was broken by both of them and Lazarus slid out from under Judas. Lazarus slid off his jeans and kissed Judas again. Judas played with the ginger's waistband before pulling down his trunks. Lazarus's 5" erect penis sprung out from the waist band, now free for Judas to play with.

He ran his fingers up and down the shaft, hearing the ginger gasp. He looked up and saw Lazarus biting his lip in anticipation, his freckled cheeks turning red. Judas leaned towards him and pecked him before heading back down. He encased the head in his lips, his tongue dancing all over it. He moved his mouth down until half of the shaft was hidden from sight. He came back up and released the organ from his lips. It sprung back up and Judas soon took it in his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around his member, going up and down as he did. "J-Judas! Hngggg!" Lazarus placed his hands on Judas's head and pushed down, his hot seed exploding into the back of his throat. Some cum escaped from his lips as Judas tried to contain it.

Moments later, Judas came up from his boyfriend's crotch and coughed a few times. He looked up at the boy in question and smirked. "Your turn Lazarus..." "Or you could just take me. Right here. Right now." Judas thought this over for a second. "Fine." He stripped off his boxers and lined up with the butt hole of his lover. He looked down at him. "You ready?" Lazarus nodded yes and quickly pulled him in for a kiss. Judas thrusted in to the pale-skinned teen below him. Lazarus gasped sharply as his nethers were penetrated, his face turning red. The kiss was broken and Lazarus wrapped his legs around his waist. "There goes your virginity." He smirked. "This is gonna be a wild ride Lazarus. Hold on tight." He pulled out sharply and thrusted in roughly, balls slapping against ass. "Ahhh-Ahhh-Ahhhh!" Judas pressed onto Lazarus, the gingers member being stimulated by the stomach of the satanist above him. "Judas! Go faster!" He did as he was told and went faster and rougher, sweating all the while. His movements soon became a blur and he felt himself getting close. "Lazarus! I'm gonna blow!" A few seconds later, his love entered Lazarus's body. Lazarus came too, his own love decorating the stomachs and chests of the two.

Judas fell onto his chest, landing in the sticky liquid love. He panted and looked up at Lazarus. "We should get cleaned up..." he got up and carried the ginger bridal style to the shower. He turned on the shower and got in, letting his lover stand up so his semen could flow into the drain. They cleaned eachother up and then dried themselves off. They got back into the bed and pulled the covers over their bodies. "I love you Lazarus. You're amazing." "I love you too Judas." He kissed his nose and then his lips, capturing them for a brief moment. He yawned and snuggled up against his bald lover, feeling his arms curl around his own frame moments later.

"Goodnight Lazarus."

"Goodnight my love."


	8. Contrast

| The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Trigger warning: Violence/ Gore

Chapter 8: Contrast

Rain. Azazel hated the rain. It was the one thing that pissed him off about the world. Most found it relaxing, others loved to play in it. But he just loathed it.

He was also alone this evening. Eve had gone to Maggie's house for some sort of girls night with a few of her childhood friends. The amnesia pills had worn off a few days ago and their memories were coming back slowly. Azazel remembered patches of his childhood, and his teen years were still a bit on the fuzzy side, but he could recall events.

He remembered this one girl, a demon like him but with cream horns and no wings. Her hair was red too and she had piercing red eyes to match. He couldn't recall her name, though he knew it was a few days before or after him turning into a demon.  
Azazel was currently finishing off the book he was reading when they first arrived there. He was in the middle of the final chapter and then, the worst thing happened.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Who the fuck is here in this storm?"  
He opened the door to see a pale creature dressed in a light blue hoodie. He was looking down at the ground and was visibly shivering. It didn't take him a second to figure out who it was. Suddenly the angel collapsed, blacking out from the cold. Azazel caught him and carried him into the house, now damp from holding Eden in his arms.

"Eden... what have you done to yourself?" He knew he was talking to an unconscious body, but he didn't care. He carried him to the laundry so he could undress him as much as needed and get his clothes dried. He sat Eden down on a stool and pulled the hoodie over his head. Eden's t-shirt came off with it due to the way Azazel pulled it. He separated the two items of clothing and placed them down before taking of Eden's soaked sneakers and socks. His pants came last, also very soaked. Eden was left clad in nothing but his underwear. He threw the clothes in the tumble dryer then turned back to Eden.

"Wait... what is that?" He pulled up one of his arms to see multiple wounds, they looked a few days old and ran across his arm. "Oh shit... Eden what have you done!" He carried him to the kitchen where the first aid kit was and disinfected his arm before bandaging it.

Azazel placed him on the couch and then walked into the bedroom for a spare blanket and a shirt for him to wear. He found a plain grey one and took it with him to the lounge. He re-dressed Eden sufficiently and put the blanket over him. Sure his shirt was too big for the smaller male but at least it covered him. Eden subconsciously curled up inside the blanket and then leaned against the demon's side. Azazel looked down at him and put an arm around his shoulder to provide extra warmth.

"Why did he harm himself? He had everything going for him- Wait. Me... I caused this..." Azazel looked down at the sleeping angel beside him. He was smiling softly and was nuzzling into Azazel's chest. He smiled and stroked his hair. "Well at least he's safe now."  
Eden murmured and shifted slightly under the demon. He opened his eyes and looked up. "A-Azazel?" He shifted out from under his arm and sat up. "Where are my clothes?" "I had to undress you because your clothes were soaked. You're currently wearing one of my shirts and I bandaged your arm. Also your clothes are in the dryer." Eden pulled his right arm out of the blanket and looked at the bandage. "A-A-Azazel I-" "Why did you do it Eden? Why did you harm yourself? Did I cause this?" He grabbed the angel's shoulders and sat on his own knees.

Eden looked down, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I did it because no one loves me. What I did a week ago was a last ditch effort. An effort to be loved." He hung his head. "When that fell, I thought that people wouldn't care if I were gone. So I cut six lines across my left arm." "Why six?" "Six hundred and sixty six is the number associated with the devil, correct?" Azazel dropped his arms to his sides. They sat in silence, neither moving nor speaking. A moment later, the demon grabbed the angel's wrists and pulled him closer to his body. He let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Azazel..." He broke down, crying into his chest as he held him. Azazel rested his head atop the others, using one of his hands to stroke the hair of the crying male below him. He continued to cry for many moments. Soon he was down to sniffles. "Eden, are you okay now?" He nodded, his head still pressed into the dark chest of the one above him.

Eventually he looked up at him, his eyes red and slightly puffy. "Thank you." Azazel smiled. "Let me do you a favour, you can love me all you like all night long, but you need to get dressed and out of here by ten tomorrow morning." "Really? You'll do that for me?" He nodded.

WARNING LEMON!

Eden grinned then kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pushed him back on to the couch and his arms went to the hem of his own shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head and broke the kiss.

"I have to show you something." He got up off the couch and turned to face him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on something. Suddenly, a yellow light shone from behind him and he gritted his teeth. "Arghhhhhhhhhh!" He looked up to the ceiling, a white light now where his eyes were. A blinding light eminated from him, causing Azazel to close his eyes. When the light faded, he opened his eyes again. "Woah." Eden had a pair of white angel wings. He walked up to Azazel, folding his wings behind him.  
Eden played with the fabric of his shirt before pulling it off him. He kissed him softly, moving his tongue in to the other's mouth. He sat down on his lap, his hands reaching behind Azazel. He pressed in between his shoulder blades, hearing Azazel moan into the kiss. Azazel broke the kiss and looked at him. "How did you know about that?" Eden moved one of Azazel's hands to the same spot on his back. "Press down there." He did as he was told, earning a moan from the angel on top of him. "If you have wings, there are nerves just there which are very sensitive. Pressing down there is pleasurable." Azazel pressed the spot again. "Ahh!" Eden moved both his hands so he could slide down Azazel's pants. He slid them down off Azazel then toyed with the waistband of the only barrier separating him from the penis of the demon below. He slid them down, revealing his growing erection.

Eden's hands now went to his own waistband, pulling down his trunks in a semi seductive manner. Both beings were now naked and Eden loved it. He knelt down on to the carpet and carressed the shaft with his tongue before popping it in to his mouth. Azazel pressed down on the spot again, making Eden moan into his member. He moaned and did it again. Eden's erection grew more. He felt an immense pressure in his loins, feeling the need to cum. He held it in, pressing the spot on Eden's back once more. After around a minute the pressure became to great and he had to let it out. "E-Eden!" The angel took his penis out of his mouth and watched as the demon came, his seed went all over the two. "Jesus fucking Christ Azazel! You came hard!" He licked the cum off his fingers. Azazel was panting, his cheeks red, his eyes closed, laying against the couch.

After a moment he opened his eyes to see Eden with cum in his hair. "Hey Eden? You've got cum... in your hair..." He reached down to Eden and wiped some off with a finger. "Looks like I'll have to take a shower..." "We'll both have to take a shower." Eden chuckled. He got up and walked to the bathroom, Azazel following soon after. He turned on the tap and pulled the demon in with him. "Woah! You nearly tripped me!" Eden laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Azazel reached down between them and began to stroke the erection of the pale teen. Eden snaked his arm around the demon's waist and trailed his hand down to his ass. He reached underneath Azazel and inserted a finger into his butt hole. The demon nearly jumped at this, breaking the kiss as he did so.

"Eden... are you gonna fuck me now?" Eden took the finger out and smirked. He stretched out his neck and began to suck on the neck of the demon, leaving small hickeys as he did so. "Of course 'Zazel. Now turn around and bend over." He did as he was told, leaning against the wall. The smaller male stroked his erect penis up and down his hole, teasing him. Eventually he inserted his man meat into his tight butt hole. "Ahh!" Eden thrusted in and out slowly, helping Azazel get used to the foreign feeling. He thrusted in and out faster, Azazel's muscles squeezing his shaft as he did so.

"F-fuck! Eden! You're gonna make me cum!" The angel went faster and deeper into his ass, balls slapping against thigh. Eden held on tighter to Azazel's hips, feeling the need to spill his hot seed into the demon. "Azazel!" He burst, his seed spilling into his colon. The darker one came soon after, his own seed spilling out on to the tiles and the wall. Both males began to pant, their cheeks red. Eden pulled out of Azazel, some of his seed spilling out. Azazel stood up, the rest of Eden's love ran out of him. He turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. He ran out to the lounge and grabbed their clothes then went to the bedroom.

"Hey 'Zazel." Eden was laying naked in a sexualised position on his bed, his hair was still slightly damp. "Eden..." Azazel sat down next to him. The angel smiled softly and ran a few fingers down Azazel's inner thigh, trailing them up his stomach then round to his back. "Lay down on your front please." He did as he was told, his chin resting on his forearms. Eden sat on his back and moved his hands up the sides of his back, finally coming to a stop on his shoulder blades. He pushed his thumbs in between them, loosening a few muscles and hitting the nerves that drove the demon insane. Azazel hummed in delight when he did this, closing his eyes. The younger being pressed his thumbs down in between the joints that held the demon's wings to his body. Said demon purred, his arms stretching out in front of him and his head turned, his ear now resting on the duvet. "You can purr? Wow." Eden pressed on the spot again, hearing the cat-like sound. "Yeah... It's a demon thing..."

Eden continued activating pressure points in the back of the one below him for another 15 minutes, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that came out of the demon. By the end of it Azazel had fallen asleep, relaxed by the angel on top of him. Eden got off of him and smiled, hearing the nearly inaudible snores that came from him. He picked up the larger being and placed him in the bed, getting in beside him. He noticed a soft smile on his face, thinking it cute that his fangs poked out of his lip when he did so. Eden pulled the covers over them both and kissed the demon on the forehead, now holding him in his arms. A soft smile graced his lips and he felt content in the world. He had finally felt love.

"Hmmmmmm..."

Azazel woke up the next morning, his hair needing a good brush and his ass was sore. He looked next to him, no Eden, instead there was a note where he was. He picked up the note and opened it, reading it aloud.

"Dear 'Zazel, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, you must be gutted (probably not but I like to think so). What happened last night is to stay between us as I know you just technically cheated on your fiancé with me... Oops... This experience was as much an eye-opener for you as it was for me and I hope you're not too sore from what happened in the shower! Your hardly angelic friend, Eden."

Azazel smiled softly and decided to hide the note, wanting to keep it as a keepsake. He decided on taping it to the bottom of the night stand as he had no where else to put it. He heard the front door open and quickly jumped in to the bed, pretending to be asleep. He heard Eve's footsteps in the hallway, listening out for the sound of the handle turning on the bedroom door. The door opened and Eve stepped in, placing her bags on the floor. She stepped up to her fiancé and sat down next to him. The human began to move some of his hair out of his face with her thumb, causing him to stir slightly. She sighed and kissed the cheek that was facing her. Azazel woke up, his eyes partly open. He turned to her and smiled, stretching his arms out to pop any joints.

"Morning babe, I missed you."

He pecked her before sitting up so he could stretch out his wings.

"I missed you too."

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "So what did you do at Maggie's?" He felt Eve's cheeks heat up. "Stuff, we did stuff..." Azazel knew what that meant. "You had sex didn't you?" Eve let go of him and sighed, hanging her head low. "Azazel... I'm so, so sorry..." She let out a sob. "Shhh, shhhh Eve. It's okay..." He held her in his arms. "Why are you being so calm about this Azazel?" He sighed. "Because I did something too last night..." Eve looked up at him. "With who?"

Azazel placed her down and got out the note, handing the folded paper to her. She opened it up and read from it, her eyebrows furrowed. "Azazel... Eden fucked you? Why did you let him?" The demon sighed. "Because I pushed him away when he needed me most. He nearly killed himself Eve... He just wanted to feel loved..." She kissed him softly, tears still present on her face. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. After a moment like this, their lips left each other's but their arms were still bound around each other.

"I love you Azzy, don't ever change."

"I will love you, as long as you love me, my dear."

Azazel gave her one last kiss before he departed her arms. He slipped on some clothes and headed in to the bathroom to fix his hair. When he came back out, Eve was on the couch re-reading the note that Eden left for the demon. "So what happened in the shower Azzy?" "He fucked me. My ass hurts now though..." Eve put the note down. "I think it's cute how he calls you 'Zazel."

He sat down next to her, putting his hand on top of hers. "What happened between you and Maggie?" "Cain dared us to do it. He came over soon after I arrived and dared us in the middle of truth or dare. He left us alone so we could do it though, but was close by so he could hear us having sex..." Azazel's eyes glowed a bright red and he gritted his teeth. "That sick son of a bitch!" He stood up and walked towards the door.

"A-Azzy? What are you doing?" He turned his head slightly. "I'm giving him a piece of my mind." He slammed the door open and took to the skies, intending to bring Cain to the point of near-death. Eve ran after him, yelling his name at the top of her lungs and telling him to come back home. He wouldn't listen, he was too enraged to listen to reasoning. He flew up high into the sky, away from all the noise. After a moment he dive-bombed into his front yard, creating a small crater. He got up from the ground, hellfire burning in his eyes. Cain came outside, wondering what caused the noise.

Azazel was looking at the ground, a wide grin on his face. His wings were out all the way and he was chuckling in a distorted voice. "Azazel? What are you doing?!" The demon looked up, his head tilted to the right and the whites of his eyes now black. His grin was wide and he was crying bloody tears. "Holy shit..." Azazel turned his head so it waas fully upright and his grin turned into a smirk.

"Hello Cain. You made my fiancé have sex with your girlfriend. You're going to die." He stepped towards the human, his laser charging. "N-now Azazel! We can sort this out! You don't need to do this!" He backed away slowly, his arms out in front of him. Azazel's right horn began to glow, slowly repairing itself. "Oh but I do." He fired the laser at his feet, causing Cain to jump and run inside. He slowly walked inside, his horns now symmetrical once again. He heard the door lock and someone running up behind him. He folded his wings behind him and the person bounced off them and landed on the ground.

"Azzy. Stop this!" He turned around, revealing his black eyes and new horn. His skin was nearly as black as his hair and he could now be considered as nightmare fuel. "A-Azazel? What happened to you? She stood up and reached a hand towards him. He grinned once more and turned to the sky. He flew up, looped around and used his speed to charge through the door. "Azazel Merrein!" That got his attention. "This is my business Eve." He sped off through the house. "Cain~! Where are you~!" He used his heightened senses to track his prey, now heading in the right direction. Minutes later he found the trembling human, scared to death and wanting to think this was a dream. "Here you are." Azazel grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room. He collided with a divider and landed on the floor. "A-Azazel. W-We can t-talk about this!" He just picked him up again and threw him.

Eve was outside on her phone. She called Samson, Judas, Eden and Maggie and told them that it was an emergency. They all arrived moments later, Maggie was still in her pyjamas. "Azazel has turned into nightmare fuel. He is attacking Cain for something he did last night." Eden blushed at the mention of the words "last night" and Maggie new exactly what Eve meant. "What do we do?" Samson stepped towards Eve. "If you and Judas can hold him down, then Maggie can tend to Cain and Eden and I can knock some sense into him. Judas looked confused. "Why does Eden get to knock sense into him? Why not me?" Eve face-palmed. "He is the only one other than me who has had sex with him... He will listen to him." They all looked at Eden with disbelief.

"Let's go then!" Eden ran into the building with the others following him. They soon found the nightmare demon and the beaten human. "Go!" Samson and Judas ran to Azazel, pinning him down, mid throw. They spread out his wings and held those down too. Maggie ran to Cain with tears in her eyes over the condition of her boyfriend. The remaining two walked up to the demon, Eden now understanding why he was considered nightmare fuel. They sat down next to him, watching him struggle in the grip of Samson and Judas. "Azazel. Listen to me." Eden placed a hand on his thigh. "You don't have to do this." Azazel continued to struggle. Eve came up to his head and cupped a cheek in her hand. She kissed him softly, feeling her eyes close. He calmed down slightly, still struggling but not so much.

When she broke away he had stopped struggling all together. His eyes were still black though. "What do you want?" He spoke through gritted teeth in a distorted voice. "I want you to stop. I forgave Cain ages ago." He looked away. "I haven't, he should have known that I am this protective of you!" He started to try and throw Samson and Judas off again. Eden sat on his legs and Eve, on his stomach. "Azazel, you had sex with Eden last night and I'm not beating him up!" "But you were forced to have sex with Magdalene!" "I could have backed out of that dare you know. I could have walked out of that house, back to you." She could see his eyes clear and his skin slowly return to its original colour.

"B-But... He... You..." Azazel had been reduced to a stuttering mess. He had tears in his eyes. She put a finger to his lips to stop him talking. "It's okay Azzy. It's okay." The boys got off him so he could sit up. As soon as he did, he wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He felt the tears run down his face and let out a sob. Eden sat behind Azazel, rubbing his back like he did the previous night. He purred, snuggling into Eve. The tears continued to fall as he did so.

Magdalene was sitting next to Cain tending to his wounds. He had 3 big gashes on his left arm and his leg was broken. He was also bruised all over his face. She looked to the rest of the group, seeing that Azazel had calmed down. "Guys! Cain needs to get to the hospital! Azazel broke his leg!" Samson and Judas ran to them, helping Maggie put his leg in a splint to stop it moving. They helped carry him to the car and placed him on the back seat laying down. With that all four of them drove off to the hospital.

Azazel was no longer being petted by Eden and had stopped crying. He got up off the floor moments later and looked around the place. Nothing was broken too badly, though two or three glass objects were smashed and there was blood in a few places. Azazel picked up the glass, careful not to cut himself and disposed of it. He helped clean up the blood and then headed home with out the others knowing.

\- Azazel's P.O.V -

I walked home, looking at the ground kicking rocks around. The rain wasn't far off and I really didn't care. I was angry at myself for overreacting to what Cain did. I looked up when I felt the rain on my nose and stopped dead in my tracks. Running my fingers through my hair I felt something odd. I grabbed my horns and my eyes went wide. "Oh my Satan... My horn is back!" I stroked a hand up and down it, feeling a few rough edges but I was just happy it was back.

I began to walk again, using my wings as an umbrella. I reached home in no time and shook my head to remove water from my hair. I entered the house and went into the bedroom, wanting to get something warm and comfortable on. I eventually chose a pair of track pants and a new shirt seeming as the one I wore was wet and bloody. It also smelt like smoke which was weird. I threw it into the laundry and went back to the lounge room. I picked up the book which was still there from last night, when Eden... I shook the image of him hours ago out of my head and read the final pages of the book.

Upon finishing, I placed the book on the shelf where it was a week before. Suddenly a migraine rushed through my head. "Ohhhhh shit~! What's happening?!" I pressed my fingers to my temples and rubbed at them, trying to clear the pain. I tried to get up to get some pain killers, but instantly became nauseous and had to lay down. I felt all my blood rush to my face and I felt sweat on my forehead. "Ughhhhhhhh." It felt horrible. I just hope she gets here soon or she will have a very dead fiancé. I closed ny eyes and attempted to move my wings to a more comfortable spot. But moving a 3.3 metre long wing anywhere requires some form of energy. And I had none of that right now. So I resorted to laying on my stomach with one wing drapped over the back of the couch and the other spread across the carpet under the coffee table. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest, probably not possible considering the state I'm in right now.

Minutes later, I heard the front door open and multiple people entered. One walked over to me and gasped. I recognize that sound. Eden. Fuck... "E-Eve... A-A-Azazel appers to be barely breathing..." Yeah... thanks for noticing Eden. I'm unbelievably ill right now from becoming nightmare fuel. Eve came over and felt my forehead. "He has a fever. And he's pale!" "No shit... Owwww..." Another wave of pain coursed through my head. "Are you okay 'Zazel? I'll go get you some tablets.. " I could hear him run to the kitchen and rummage through the cupboard. He came back a minute later with a glass of water and the strongest pain killers he could find. I could feel Eve trying to prop me up and I opened my eyes. I used all my strength to sit up and now my wings were in an unbelievably awkward position. They helped me move my wings. I leaned back against the couch and took the pills, feeling way too nauseous to even do anything else. I closed my eyes again, realising that Eden drugged the water. "Oh shit. You drugged the water..." I felt myself getting drowsy. A pair of arms began to lift me up and my head rested against their shoulder. I felt feathers wrap around me as the person carried me and I knew it was Eden. He walked into the bedroom with me and lay me down on the bed, tucking me in. He kissed my drowsy forehead and left, closing the door behind him with a click. I felt myself on the brink of unconsciousness and slipped into the void that was my dreams.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a pair of lips kiss my jaw. I opened my eyes. It was morning, meaning I had slept for nearly a day. I tilted my head back and smiled. My migraine was gone, but I still felt like shit.

"Morning hun. How are you feeling?" I tried to turn around, my wings being the thing that stopped me from turning. Eventually I did, though I was dizzy from it. "Like shit. The migraine is gone, but I still feel nauseous." She kissed my nose, causing it to tingle slightly. "Well that's no good." I smiled and pulled her in towards my chest. I kissed her head, causing her to giggle. I love it when she makes that sound! She cuddled up to me. "You know demon viruses aren't contagious unless you are a demon right?" I looked down at her in disbelief for a minute, trying to process what she just said. I pulled her up from my chest and kissed her hungrily. She made a cute little squeak in suprise which in turn made me hold her close. After a few seconds she broke away from my lips.

"I made you breakfast and It's getting cold! I'll make out with you after breakfast." I sighed and let go of her. She slid out of our bed and did her sexy hip sway thing which she knew I couldn't resist. I pouted at this action and she giggled. She exited the room leaving me to sit up and adjust my wings. I hate my wings sometimes... They make sex difficult, moving difficult, general affection difficult and life difficult! It would be good if they didn't have a wingspan of 6.9 metres, literally nearly twenty-three feet! That's what it takes for me to fly!

Eve came back in the room a few seconds later, the aroma of pop tarts filling my nose. "Pop tarts, pop tarts, pop tarts!" She placed the plate on my lap and I had at it. I shoved the pastries in to my mouth quickly, crumbs going everywhere. Eve just looked at me blankly and I shrugged. "What?" I spoke with a half full mouth and quickly finished my mouth full. She saw that I had eaten everything and put my plate on the nightstand. I looked over to her, seeing a fire in her eyes burning with lust. She closed in on me, I could feel her breath on my mouth. Her lips pressed to mine. I held her hands, our fingers intertwining. I could feel her face heat up in a blush as we kissed like it was our first. I knew she was being careful not to hurt me in my lethargic state due to her not being as forward as she usually is. My hands broke away from hers and I tangled them into her short hair. I pressed my body against hers and tipped her onto her back, my wings nearly knocking over a few things as I did so. She broke the kiss and looked up to me with her sexy half-lidded eyes. I blushed and let her get up.

"Azzy, lay down for a second please." I looked at her in confusion. "Why?" I heard her giggle. "Just lay down on your front!" Now I knew what she was gonna do. So I lay down on my front with my head on my arms, waiting for her hands to press down on my back. Instead I heard rustling and something was put on the bed. I felt something sweep up my sides and a blindfold was put on me. "What are you doing!?" My shirt was yanked off me and I lay back down again. A pair of hands pressed down on my back and I moaned. "I think he likes being manhandled Eden!" I let out a gasp. "E-Eden! What is he doing here!"

I felt another pieces of cloth wrap around my head and I opened my mouth to tell them to take the blindfold of. The material slipped into my mouth and was secured to my head again. What are they doing to me? Is this some kind of a joke? I closed my mouth and charged up my laser, burning the material inside my mouth. Once it burned through I allowed the gag to rest in my mouth so they wouldn't notice that it had broken.

I felt hands on my back again and a pair of wings stroke my sides. I felt a tingle go down my spine and moaned once more. "Oooooooh! He really likes that!" I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush and spread out my wings fully so they could relax. I felt another, smaller set of hands press down either side of my waist. "E-Evie? What are you doing?" I mumbled through my gag. Eve began to pull my pants off of me, bringing my underwear with them. I bit my lip as Eden pressed in to my back again. Eve successfully pulled off my pants which now left me naked and exposed. I've had enough of this! I threw Eden off and tore off my blindfold. "What are you trying to do!" I looked at both of them and sneezed, due to me still being sick.

"Azzy... we were just trying to make you feel better before..." Her head dropped and a tear fell from her cheek. "Before what?" Eden put an arm around her and sighed. "Azazel... Cain has three fractured ribs, a fractured skull, a fractured spine and a punctured lung from the attack yesterday. You didn't puncture his lung, Judas accidentally dropped him on his ribs and they punctured his lung." I can't believe it. I caused one of my friends to nearly die! I froze and my wings dropped, both touching the ground beside the bed. "How... I couldn't have!" Eve crawled up to me and sat on her legs. "Maggie says that he will have to be operated on and that she won't tell anyone what you did to him." I sighed and rested my forehead on hers, holding her hands as I did so. "I-I... I need a moment..." I broke away from her and took the stairs at the end of the hall up to the attic.

The attic was dusty and made me sneeze as I walked in. There were items from previous house owners in here including bookshelves, couches, a bed and a few chests. I sat down on one of the couches and put my head in my hands. "What have I done...?" I noticed something shine the light from the window into my eyes and I jumped back. "A blade?" I walked over to the shelf and picked up the small object. It was sharp and had no handle so I had to be careful with handling it. "Let's test you out shall we?" I ran it down the wood of the shelf and it made a suprisingly deep cut.

"I might as well put it to good use..." I held it in my hand firmly and held out my left wrist. "I've caused too much pain for others, might as well cause pain to myself too." The knife sliced my dark flesh and scarlet blood started to seep out. I winced but the pain wasn't too major. I did it a few more times, watching my blood flow from the wounds and drip onto the wooden floor of the attic. My lips pulled themselves up in to a smile and I allowed my wrist to scab up so It wouldn't bleed so heavily anymore. I sat down and leaned against the back of the couch and sighed. I heard footsteps and hid my wrist. "Azazel? Are you okay?" It was Eden! Thank Satan it wasn't Eve! "I'm okay now I guess..." I saw his eyes catch the light and look down to the floor, noticing the pool of blood. "Azazel... Did you just?" He rushed forward and grabbed my wrist. "Oh no... Why did you do this?" I hung my head low. He knew and there was nothing I could do about it. I heard him sigh and he dropped my arm.

"You shouldn't have done it..." I sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go back down and bandage this up." I walked down the stairs and down the hallway to the kitchen and grabbed a bandage from first aid. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and hurried up bandaging my wounds. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and jumped, dropping the bandage. "Azzy?" I shook myself from her grasp and picked up the bandage, wrapping the rest of my wrist. I reached out for the clip that held the bandage in place but Eve snatched it and held it behind her. "Eve... Please give it back..." I reached for it but she moved out of the way, causing ne to fall forward. I groaned upon hitting the floor and stood up again. "Azazel. Why is there a bandage on your wrist?" I tucked the end of the bandage into it's self so it wouldn't unravel. I grabbed Eve's arms and held her wrists in one hand so I could grab the clip. I got it eventually and fastened my bandage properly.

I walked up the hallway to get my clothers back on again. "Azazel..." I turned around to see Eve, colliding with me, in her Whore of Babylon mode. Oh shit. She locked our horns together and pinned me to the ground. How she alone could do that I really don't know, but she did, and it scared me. "Azazel Merrein! You will tell me what the fuck is going on!" Eden ran down the stairs and looked down at Eve and I. "What have you gotten yourself into 'Zazel?" I felt her use a finger to take off the clip of my bandage and she unwound it. With our horns still locked she looked down and gasped. "Azazel... What happened up there?" I closed my eyes and sighed. She immediately got the message and put the pieces together. "Don't harm yourself to make everything better... I did once, to punish myself for loving a demon when I was 16..." I opened my eyes and looked up to her, her eyes were now brimming with tears. She let go of my arms and carefully slid her horns off mine. She got up and walked to the kitchen. I noticed her hair was longer than usual. It usually was just below her jaw line but now it was down to her shoulders. "Eve..." Getting up I walked back to the bedroom and chucked on my clothes. I wrapped my wounds up again and then went to the kitchen. "Evie?" She sighed and hung her head. I stepped behind her and held her close from behind. I placed a few kisses down her neck and along her jaw, earning a quiet moan. I chuckled and kissed her temple. "What?" She turned her head to the side so she could look at me. "I love how easily I can make you happy after something sad..." I kissed her cheek and rested my head on hers, narrowly missing her horns. She slid out from under me and turned around. "...I love how easily you make me happy when I see your face..." I placed a kiss on her forehead and continued. "...I love how you love me regardless of my fatal flaws..." I held her tight and whispered into her ear. "...I love how when we love, it's alright for us to make mistakes." She giggled and smiled. "You made it rhyme!" I thought for a moment and then smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

She slid out of my embrace and sneezed. Oh shit. She got my cold. Eden probably did too... I looked around the corner to see Eden sneezing and face palmed. "I gave you my cold didn't I guys?" "You think?" They both answered at the same time. Eden walked back down the hallway past the master bedroom and into the guest room. I heard him fall onto the bed with a thud. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"Shit..."


	9. Bound in sapphire

| The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Chapter 9: Bound in sapphire

"Who the fuck stole my hairbrush!?"

"Wasn't me! Ask Samson!"

"What gave you the idea I would?!"

"Oh I don't know! The fact that your hair is the longest!"

"...Good point."

The eleven of the once basement dwellers were currently camping by a lake underneath the dome where they resided. They had all decided that they should meet up as they hadn't properly talked since before they went into the labyrinth.  
Azazel had just set up the campfire and already chaos had broken between his friends. Maggie was now trying to get her hairbrush back from Samson because she thought he stole it.

"Give it back Samson!"

"Why would I steal your brush when I already have mine?"

Azazel looked over to the two and notices something bulging from Samson's back. Well not his back specifically, but from under his jacket. "Hey Sam! There's something under your jacket!" Samson then went into panic mode. Azazel had caught him. Maggie went around Samson and tore his jacket off him. "My hairbrush!" She picked it up and then procceded to back hand Samson in the face with the brush. "Ow!" She stormed off into her tent and zipped it up, dissapearing from view.

Eden appeared from his tent. "I think you pissed her off dude." Eve appeared from her tent. "Ya think?"

Everyone had been separated into individual tents to discourage anyone being woken up in the night by an orgasm. Judas and Lazarus were the only two who voted against this. Due to this decision, when Judas and Lazarus set up their tents, they instantly made use of their alone time before the others got to the camp site.

"Guys. I brought marshmallows!" Eden ran out of his tent with at least twenty bags of marshmallows. "Are they Pascall?" Azazel snatched a bag from him and looked at the brand name. "They're PASCALL!" And with that everyone ran out from wherever they were and flocked to the marshmallows. "Gimme marshmallows!" Blue snatched a bag and climbed up a tree, shoving the treats in his mouth as he did so.

"Oi! Where are you going with those?!" Eden tried to retrieve the bag from Blue but ended up tripping over bags of marshmallows as they fell from his arms. "Ow!" "Guys. I hope you don't mind but I invited a friend of mine." Maggie yelled from inside her tent. "She will arrive in an hour." Azazel was the first to speak. "I don't mind. Does anyone object?" Everyone shouted variations of "No" and went on with what they were doing.

"Blue! Get down from there or my fist will be the last thing you will see before your head falls off your shoulders!" Isaac began to rant. "Fucking fine! Don't start throwing dice at me!" He tossed the marshmallows at Eden who was still retrieving the bags that fell from his arms and climbed down.

Lost was the only one being completely anti-social. He had set up his tent and dissapeared inside it, possibly to read a book. But really, who knows? Blue possibly knew seeming as he too is dead and has known Lost the longest. But just assuming he knew is just basing the assumption off of limited evidence.

"Has anyone seen Laz and Daz? I haven't seen them since they dissapeared into the forest." Eden asked, depositing the marshmallows in a milk crate. "They're having hot, steamy, gay sex." Eve poked her head out of her tent once again to answer. "Judas wanted to seeming as they couldn't in their tent. Lazarus just went with it seeming as he took Judas's V-card in a hospital and has no regard for how uncomfortable it makes some people when seeing people make out in public." Maggie poked her head out of the tent and looked at Eve in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. They had sex in a hospital?! Wow. Losing his virginity early must have given Laz quite the sex drive!" Eve glanced over to Maggie. "You're the one to talk Maggie. You gave him that sex drive." The human went beat red and ducked back inside her tent. "S-shut up!"

Everyone chuckled as they all knew what happened between Magdalene and Lazarus all those years ago. "Well, at least he HAS a sex drive! I can think of four people in this area who are still virgins!" Eden added. "Who are they Eden? Enlighten us." Samson requested. "Well there's Isaac, Blue, Lost aaaannnndddd... You, Samson!" Samson dropped his marshmallow stick and the knife that was carving it and looked up at the angel. "Heh. I'm not a virgin Eden. Neither is Blue or Lost. Isaac is the only virgin."

Eden went slack-jawed and began to speak utter nonsense as he tried to make sense of the situation. "How? When? Who? What?! The two dead guys aren't virgins?!" Samson picked his stick and knife back up and began to sharpen the stick again. "They lost theirs in their previous life. I was raped by my girlfriend." Eden ran a hand through his hair and looked back up at Samson. "That... Actually makes quite a bit of sense regarding the dead guys virginities. But how and who did you loose it to Samson?" "Classified. It's between me and her."

Suddenly, a rustling was heard coming from the forest and everyone turned to face the noise. Two humans pushed their way through the shrubs and emerged on the other side, tired and thier cheeks flushed. "Laz and Daz, you finally stopped having sex for five minutes." Eden chuckled. "Laz and Daz? I get Laz but why did you use Daz for my name?" Judas looked unbelievably confused and walked towards his tent with his fez in his hand. "I wanted to make you guys rhyming nicknames and the end of your name is 'Das' so I replaced the 's' with a 'z' and called it a day." Eden explained. "That actually makes quite a bit of sense." He dissapeared inside his tent and zipped it up.

Lazarus sat down on a log and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it out. His fingers reached the under layers and something stuck to his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of his hair and a string of a white, sticky substance followed after his fingers. "Shit..." Azazel looked up at Lazarus and noticed him looking at the substance. "Lazarus, did that just come out of your hair?" "Yeah." "Jeez. You should really get that cleaned out." "I'll go do that now..." "Yeah, the lake is that way." "Thanks." Lazarus ran back into the forest, dissapearing from sight.

"How the fuck did he get Judas in his hair?" Azazel began to push a marshmallow onto a stick and held it over the fire. "Well, nevermind." He heard foot steps behond him and turned around. "Hey Cain." "Hey Azazel. Where did Lazarus go?" "He went to clean up. Had something in his hair." "Oh. Okay." The two sat in silence as Azazel toasted his marshmallow. "Hey Cain? I'm sorry about what I did to you. I wasn't in my right mind to think before going and hurting you." Cain looked up and smiled. "Nah it's okay! I'm used to it so it really isn't a big deal." "Okay."

Azazel pulled the treat out of the fire and pulled it off the stick with his teeth. "Uhhh Azazel. You realize that was still on fire, right?" Azazel just shrugged and continued to chew on the marshmallow. "How are you even eating that?" Cain looked astonished as Azazel swallowed it. "I deal with burning things in my mouth all the time remember? Does brimstone ring a bell?" "Oh. Yeah."

A few of the other campers came to sit down beside their friends by the campfire. Namely Judas, Lost, Isaac, Eve and Blue. Lazarus began to walk back to his tent, shirtless and his hair was dripping. The ginger happened to catch the eye of a certain fez-wearing man, who turned beat red at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend, but said nothing as to not attract the attention of his friends who would instantly joke about it. "I saw that Judas." He whipped his head to the left where he saw Isaac and looked at him innocently. "Saw what Issac?" "You checking out Lazarus. And you blushed too." "I did nothing of the sort." Azazel then piped up. "I saw you checking out your boyfriend, Judas. Nothing to deny. I even catch Eden checking me out and we aren't even going out." "I'm still denying it. I didn't check him out." "Okay."

Eden then poked his head out from his tent and walked over to Azazel. "You raaang?" "Nope. Just telling people you check me out." Eden flushed red against his pale skin. "How could I not! Have you seen yourself shirtles 'Zazel? You're hot!" He then procceded to pull Azazel's shirt off him with one swift movement. He then pointed to Azazel with both hands. "See?! Look at him!" Azazel held his head in a hand and held out a hand. "Dude, give me back my shirt. It's cold." "Nope! I think Eve likes the view as much as I do! Don't ya Eve?" Azazel took his hand off of his face and looked up at his fiancé whose face had tinted pink as she looked at the demon. "I do like the view..." Eve stood up and walked over to the shirtless demon, sitting next to him and placing her head on his shoulder. "...besides, you're warmer like this Azzy."

"That settles it, Azazel will be shirtless for the remainder of the night." Eden began to walk to his tent, taking Azazel's shirt with him. "Eden! Give me back my shirt!" His face became flushed and he procceded to get up. "N-no. Don't go Azzy..." Eve wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into his neck. "Eve... okay fine." He placed his hand on her hip, his arm snaked around her back and he kissed the top of her head.

"Awww! I just arrived and now I have seen the cutest thing ever! Azazel has grown up!" Everyone lifted their heads up and turned to face the voice. A woman in her early twenties was standing with a tent bag and some luggage. She had black hair that faded to a bright blue as it got to the tips of her hair. She had bright blue eyes and was wearing a silver jumper and black leggings.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Azazel stood up and walked up to her. "Azazel! How do you not recognize your childhood bestie! I'm Sapphira DuBois!" Azazel then procceded to faint. "Azzy!" Eve ran up to him, tripping on a root and falling, cutting her knee and turning into her demon form. "Owwww." "H-how did you do that? How did you turn into a demon?" Eve got up and brushed herself off. "Whore of Babylon." "Oh."

A few minutes later Azazel began to wake up. He sat up and saw Sapphira and Eve looking at him. "I-I thought you died. You were in a coma and died in your sleep. The doctor said you didn't make it." He began to tear up. "The black lotus you gave me for my birthday saved me." "So, I'm your hero?" He looked at Sapphira, realizing that again, he had saved someone's life. "Yes Azazel, yes you are."

Suddenly, Sapphira felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around. "Maggie!" They hugged each other and Maggie began to introduce the group to her.

"Okay, so this is Eve and Azazel, they're engaged-" "Wait, they're engaged?! Azazel has grown up so much!" "Wait, you know him?" "Yeah! Ever since we were kids!" "Okay. This is Judas and Lazarus, they're dating. This is my boyfriend, Cain, that I told you about. This is Isaac, Lost and Blue, they're related. This is Eden, he's a perv. And last but not least this is-" "I know him. Hey Sammie." Samson glared at Sapphira. "Sapphira. What are you doing here?" "I am here to camp with your group of friends. Magdalene invited me." A pregnant silence hung in the tense air as the two glared at eachother.

"Okay! Well now that you are all introduced, Sapphira, let's get your tent set up!" "No, I can do it myself!" She picked up the bag and went over to a clear space. She unziped it and threw the tent in the air, allowing it to pop open and fall onto the ground. "Wow! Pop up tent!" Isaac ran up to the tent and jumped in. Sapphira sighed and pegged down the tent.

"Isaac, get out of the tent..." She opened it up and saw Isaac there, shirtless. "I-Isaac! Get out!" He grinned and spread out his wings. "Nope." He leaned forward and pulled her in, zipping up the tent behind her.

The rest of the group tried to process what had happened before them. All of them had confused faces and just stared at the tent, hearing him tackle her. "Should we help her?" Azazel asked. "Nope." Samson walked up to the door. "Sapphira! Have fun in there!" "S-Samson! Help me!" "No." "Samson! I-I forgive you!" Samson turned around, shocked and listened intently. "I forgive you for wanting to leave me after we found out I was pregnant! Please! Forgive me for forcing you to have sex with me!" Samson fell silent. He unzipped the tent and threw Isaac off of Sapphira. He landed with a thud. Samson sat down and pulled Sapphira towards him, lifting her up to sit on his lap. He cupped her cheek in one of his hands, the other hand rested on the small of her back. "I forgive you, Pyra." And with that, he captured her lips with his, holding her close.

Everyone was still trying to get everything through their heads. Maggie was making tbe biggest 'Awww' face she could as Sapphira and Samson had their moment. After a few more seconds, Samson broke the kiss. Sapphira had the biggest smile on her face and she flung her arms around him, causing him to fall backwards. They both started to laugh as they became a pile of tangled limbs. "So, I guess this means that we're back together?" "Definitely! I'm so glad you saved me from your friend over there!"

Isaac finally stood up and brushed himself off. "Could you explain what is going on, Samson?" Samson and Sapphira got off eachother and walked out of the tent, hand-in-hand. "Sapphira is my girlfriend from many years ago. She forced me to have sex with her, causing both of us to lose our virginities and for her to fall pregnant." "I explained to him that I wanted to keep the child, but he felt that the child wasn't made from love seeming as I forced him. He left me and I had the child. I couldn't handle having her around so I put her up for adoption." Sapphira continued.

"Woah. So, what did she look like?" Azazel asked. "She had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was strong, could already lift up her head hours after she was born. I called her Valerie. She would be four years old by now. As far as I know, no one adopted her, so she was transfered to an orphanage." Samson lit up. "We could get her back. We could get our daughter back!" Sapphira looked up at her boyfriend. "Really?! Oh my god I love you!" She threw her arms once again around her boyfriend and he lifted her legs up around his waist so they could look eachother in the eyes. They touched foreheads and both smiled softly. Their lips connected in a soft kiss, departing soon after.

Many hours passed. It was ten o'clock in the evening. Everyone soon departed to their respective tents, except for Samson and Sapphira. They were sitting on a log, a blanket draped across their shoulders and their feet warmed by the fire. Sapphira had her head resting on his shoulder and Samson's arm was around her waist.

"How are we going to get Val back? We don't know where she is." Sapphira looked up to him, tears nearly brimming her eyes. "I might have been wrong about her location, she might already be gone." A tear fell down her cheek and onto the blanket. "Pyra, look at me. She isn't gone. No one could love her as much as we do." Samson turned to face her and he held her hands in his. "She isn't gone. And if she is we will go through hell and high-water to find her and get her home." "S-Samson. I-I-" She was suddenly enveloped by his muscular arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You don't need to say anything. The return of our daughter is enough." He kissed her forehead gently, his arms slowly pulled away from her and he readjusted the blanket so it draped around her shoulders.

"I should head off to bed, I'll see you in the morning." He began to get up but was stopped by her hand grabbing his wrist. "Stay the night with me in my tent. Please, I don't want to be alone." Samson looked down at her. "I can't, we have to stay in our own tents..." "Please. Stay." Samson's head dropped and he looked back to his girlfriend. He sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll stay." Sapphira lit up and grinned brightly. "Thank you!" Sapphira stood up and hugged his arm tightly. Samson smiled and picked up Sapphira, blanket and all, and walked to the tent. He pushed himself inside and placed her down, zipping up the tent and sitting down next to her on the matress. Sapphira completely unzipped her sleeping bag and draped it across them both.

They turned to face eachother once they had lay down. Their arms snaked around eachothers bodies and their lips met. Their bodies pressed against eachother and their fingers wound themselves into eachothers hair. Sapphira hesitantly broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Samson. Please. Make me yours." His face flushed red and he brought his mouth up to her ear. "Not tonight Pyra." He kissed her temple and then ran his fingers through her hair once more. "Okay. Goodnight Sammy." "Goodnight Pyra."

The next morning, they were woken up by people banging on the walls of the tent. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sapphira sat up and looked over to her boyfriend who was supporting himself with his arms. Suddenly, a bright light shone in their faces as the tent was opened. "Good Morning Sap- Samson! What are you doing in there?!" "Hi Maggie..." Sapphira said sheepishly. "Guys! Sapphira and Samson slept together!" Maggie called. Everyone ran over to the tent and looked inside, seeing Samson blushing and covering his face with a hand, his girlfriend doing the same. "We slept, we didn't have sex..." Samson brought his hand away from his face and got out from under the blanket, walking out of the tent. He sat down on the log but instantly slipped backwards onto his bare back. "Ow!" He got up and attempted to brush off his back only to find that when he brought his hand back round, there were little droplets of blood on his palm.

"Hey guys! Can someone get the antiseptic? I cut my back!" Azazel looked at his back, not too many injuries but there was one large cut that needed bandaging. He grabbed a first aid kit and found the antiseptic. He procceded to dab the wound with it, causing Samson to his at the stinging sensation. Finally, he bandaged it up, securing it with the fastener that came with the bandage. "Okay, you will need to keep that on until tonight then someone will have to check it and rebind it." "Okay. Thank you Azazel." He turned around and looked down at where he fell. A swiss army knife was sitting on the ground with it's blade facing upwards. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a little rusty and bloody but it could be cleaned up. He folded it and placed it in his pocket, he could deal with it later.

Sapphira came out of the tent moments later and sat next to Samson. "How did you manage to hurt yourself this time?" "I fell backwards and cut my back open." "Oh. Ouch. You okay?" "Yeah, it just stings." Suddenly, Sapphira kissed his cheek causing him to blush and look at her. She kissed him again, this time on the lips and they both melted into it. Samson placed his hands either side of her face as Sapphira moved her hands so they glided around his shoulders and behind his neck. They stayed like this for a few more blissful seconds before breaking apart. Samson allowed his hands to move down to her waist and he held her in place like this for a while, taking in the dusting of pink across her lightly freckled cheeks and how her hair had become a mess from sleep.

Sapphira knew all to well that he was observing her fondly. She was observing him to. She had only just realised that she had never seen him with his hair up or without his headband. Hell, it didn't even move in his sleep! "Sammy. I just realized that I haven't seen you without that headband, or with your hair up!" Samson thought for a second before replying. "Well, I have put it up before, just never around people. And I did take my headband off once. It caused me to loose control of my strength so, I never take it off." Sapphira ran her fingers through his hair. "You should put it up." "I'll think about it." Sapphira got up and began to walk towards where the food was. "You should let me braid it! I always wondered how you would look with braids!" And with that, she headed to the esky and began to find food to cook over the fire.

Samson fingered his beadband, it was the only thing keeping his true strength hidden. It was given to him as an inhibitor after he was tested on: a necessary item for his and everyone's survival. He quickly took it off and slid it onto his wrist, doubling it over many times so it stay put. His strength subsided again. He properly ran his fingers through his hair as he hadn't for quite a while.

Sapphira came back moments later with bacon and eggs, ready to be cooked on a stove over the campfire. She looked over to Samson and nearly dropped the items when she saw him. "Holy shit. You found a way to not wear the headband." Samson held up his left wrist. "Nope, still wearing it." Sapphira placed the tray down and ran over to Samson, running her fingers through his hair from the roots to the tips. "May I ask why you are so fascinated with my hair?" She laughed and ran her fingers through his mane once more. "You are the only one who can pull off this hair Samson. And you can still look manly while doing it! I mean, your hair reaches your waist."

She walked back over to the tray and began to cook the bacon and eggs for the entire group. "It surely isn't that long is it?" She just nodded in response and went back to laying bacon on the metal surface. Eden began to walk over and then froze pointing to Samson. "Samson! You aren't wearing your headband on your head!" He shouted this so loudly that the entire group heard and rushed out from where they were just to look at Samson.

"Guys... why does it matter?" Samson grabbed something out of one of his pockets and used it to tie his hair out of his face and up into a half-bun. "Besides it means my hair won't catch on fire anymore." Maggie walked over to him and looked him over. "Who are you and what happened to Samson?" The human in question face-palmed and let out a drawn-out sigh. "Wait. Answer this. If you are Samson, then what is your full name?" Samson looked up to Maggie. Samson sighed again. "Samson Gregory Maxwell Douglass Ronford. Happy?" Maggie tried and failed to hold in a laugh. "Very!" She ended up bursting into a fit of laughter at his middle names as well as a few other members of the group. Samson turned red and began to slide a finger under his wristband. "I will take this off if you don't shut up!" Everyone except Cain and Eden stopped laughing. "What kind of a threat is that? A pretty lousy one if you ask me!" Samson began to slide off the band. It sood fell to the ground and he grew nearly double his size. "Oh no... Samson we're sorry! Don't hurt us!" Cain and Eden clung to each other in fear. Samson picked up his band and placed it over his wrist again, doubling it over once his wrist shrank enough.

"Don't mess with Samson over his name! Noted!" Eden sprouted his wings and flew up to a tree. "I'll just stay up here until he has fully calmed down..." Samson chuckled and sat back down on the log. He stretched out his joints but then felt a twang of pain in his back. "Oh shit, my bandages tore..." He walked over to first aid and got out another bandage, wrapping it around him and fastening it.

"Hey guys, why aren't the trio up yet?" Cain looked over to Samson and answered. "Blue had to be taken to the E.R last night while we were sleeping because his stitches burst. Lost and Isaac went with him." "Okay. Is he okay?" "I'm not sure, I haven't gottent a call from him." "Okay."

The rest of the morning went slowly. The trio arrived back at noon with Blue all patched up. Afterwards they all agreed to go to the lake as the weather was perfect for it. They all headed down, clad in their swimwear, and dove into the water. Azazel dove down under Eve and hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Ahh! Azzy!" She fell backwards into the water, bringing Azazel down with her, who made a massive splash as his wings hit the water. They surfaced seconds later, Azazel flapping his wings furiously to remove the pools of water on them.

Sapphira was laying on her back, floating atop the cool water. Samson was watching her from afar. He liked doing that, just watching her. He was very observant and liked to observe mannerisms. He had observed that Sapphira tends to cross her arms when she is around him to make her breasts look bigger. He also observed that she blushes whenever her name is said. He got up and walked into the water, diving in once it was deep enough. He swam over to her and popped his head up beside her. "Boo." Sapphira, suprised, rolled over and went under. She surfaced seconds later, coughing and spluttering. "H-Hey!" She pushed him playfully, sending him under. He dove beneath her and pulled her under, holding onto her waist as he did so. He kissed her as they were surrounded by the water, both running out of breath. She held onto him tightly and kissed back, leaning towards him. Samson broke the kiss seconds later and swam upwards, Sapphira following closely behind.

They surfaced and gasped for air, their lungs thanking them for the precious lifeblood. They still clung to eachother in the deep water, hesitantly letting go moments later so they could keep themselves afloat. "Heh, never thought I would try that!" Samson announced. "Me neither!" Sapphira leaned backwards and dove into the water. Samson followed after her.

"What do you think they're doing out there? They seem to be doing quite a bit of diving." Maggie looked out to the two then back to Eve. "I don't know. Do you think they might have sex out there or something?" "Maybe, I know Sam doesn't want to yet. He is someone who likes to wait." Eve leaned against the bark of the tree. "Okay."

Azazel, Cain and Eden were looking at the girls as they sat on the grass by the lake. "Hey Eden?" Eden looked at Azazel. "Yeah?" "Do you think it was a good decision to propose to Eve? I mean, we are both only 19 and our relationship has only been going for a few months." Eden pondered this for a minute. "Well, it is your decision, bro. Eve seems very happy with your relationship so far." Azazel sighed and looked up. "Okay. If you say so." "I mean, if you're unhappy with the relationship then you can break up with her." Azazel looked over to him. "I am not doing that..." "Then don't. It's just a suggestion."

Maggie ran over to cain and pulled him up. "Come on Cain! Let's go for a swim!" "Okay, okay! Just let me get my leg off first!" He took off his leg and eye patch, revealing a network of unfixable scars where his eye used to be. He hopped towards the water and dove in, surfacing moments later. Maggie looked at him. "Oh! So that's why you keep that patch on!" Cain brought a hand up to his missing eye and ran his fingers over the scars. "Yeah..." Images of the accident flashed through his head accompanied by screams and blood. He shuddered and took his hand away from his eye.

He smiled and dove backwards, his good leg nearly hitting Maggie. "Hey! Wait up!" She followed after him. Even though Cain had no right leg or depth perception, he was still really fast and agile in the water, much to everyone's suprise and disbelief. He had spent much of his childhood in the water, it brang him freedom when he was in it, due to his impaired mobility. He surfaced around 30 metres from where he dove. Maggie was still swimming towards him, significantly slower than he was.

Finally, she reached him and treaded water next to him. "Wow you're fast!" Cain chuckled. "Yeah, I've had alot of practice." He looked towards the ahore where he saw Azazel fly up and then head towards the deepest part of the lake. "Azazel? What are you planning?" He called. "I shall perform the BEST cannon ball a winged humanoid has ever performed!" "You're the only winged humanoid..." "My point exactly! No one can beat me then!" Cain ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at him. "Okay..." Azazel flew up as far as he though would be needed. He gave one more powerful flap of his wings, folded them behind him and curled up, leaning back so his wings broke the water before his head did. He free fell for a few seconds before the tips of his wings broke the water, followed by his horns. A loud thwack was heard.

"Ooooooooh, he didn't lean back enough." Maggie winced. Azazel surfaced a few seconds later, his wings dragging behind him in the water. From where Cain and Magdalene were, they couldn't inspect any visible damage. He tried to moved his wings, but out came a long line of colourful expletives. "Ahhhh! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why the fuck did I do that?! That was the shittiest thing my brain could come up with!" He tried moving them once again. "Fuck! I dislocated something!" He swam out of the water and sat down. Eve came up to him and saw that a few joints were, infact, at an odd angle.

"Yeah, you dislocated both first joints, your right second joint and your left third joint. Guys, hold him down." Judas, Lazarus, Isaac and Eden came over. Azazel was forced down on his front and Judas and Eden held him down. The other two held onto his wings and helped Eve relocate the first joints. "Okay guys, one, two, three!" They pushed down on the joints and heard a loud pop. "ARGHHHHH!" Azazel struggled against them and shot lasers into the sand, melting it into glass. "Sorry Azzy, but this has to be done. Again, one, two, three!" The other two joints popped back into place. "AARGHHH!"

Azazel pushed his face down into the sand. Isaac ran and got some bandages to wrp his wings in while they healed. When he returned, Azazel was sitting up. "I have the bandages." He sat down and handed them to Eve. She positioned one of his wings, earning a hiss from her fiancé. "Sorry." She wrapped up that wing and then did the same with the other, securing both with a bandage around the chest.

"I hate everything." Azazel held his face in his hands. "Why did I do that?" "I don't know, but it means you can't fly for a month." His head turned to face her. "A month?! Fuck!" He picked up a piece of glass and threw it into the lake. "Azzy, it's a month not forever." She kissed his cheek then continued. "Besides, it means you have an excuse to not do things for a while." He smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess."

He picked her up and placed her on his lap. He held her from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. Eve leant back into him and sighed. "Hey, Azazel?" "Yeah?" "Do you think we are taking this relationship too fast?" "Uhhh. Yeah, kinda. I think it was a little too early for me to have proposed to you. I mean, I do want to marry you one day, but not when we are still nineteen." Eve closed her eyes. "Yeah. We're too young to get married." There was a hint of sorrow in her voice, it was easily detected by Azazel.

"Soon." He smiled. Eve looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Soon we can get married. We just have to wait a while." Eve moved herself so she was fully facing him. She touched her forehead with his and closed her eyes. "Well, at least we have eachother." Her lips met his in a soft kiss that lasted but a second. "Yeah."

Sapphira and Samson had just gotten out of the water to check on Azazel. "You okay Azazel?" "Yeah, my wings are fine now, just a bit sore. I can't fly for a month though." "Oooh. That sucks." The two humans sat next to them, hand-in-hand. "Well at least Eve can keep an eye on you now!" Sapphira joked. "Yes, I shall make sure he doesn't break free from the bandages too soon." Eve glared at Azazel, causing him to sweat drop. "Whaat? Why ever would I do that?" Eve glared more. "Because I know you are impatient like me and that you rely on your wings too much." Azazel sighed in defeat.

"You also give up too easily." Azazel looked up at Eve. "I do not!" "Yeah you do." "Hmph!" "My exact point." The double-S's chuckled in the background. "You two are hilarious!" The two in question looked at them and frowned. "How are we so funny?" "You get on like an old married couple!" The demons went silent and looked at eachother. Sadness was written in their faces. "You guys okay?" Sapphira asked. "Yeah. Just fine. I'm gonna go rest." "Yeah, me too, it's been a big day." Eve got off Azazel and they both left.

"What was that about?" "I don't know, what is it about them being like an old married couple- Oh no..." "What? What is it Samson?" "They both want to get married now but have to wait. I over heard them talking just before. They must be upset because of that." "Oh. Why don't they get married?" "They think they're too young." "Oh." Sapphira leaned into Samson. "Well, at least they will get married." "Yeah."

An hour later they all headed back to see Azazel and Eve sitting by a tree, sleeping in eachothers arms. Samson and Sapphira helped to carry each one to their tent without waking them. Once their tents were zipped up, they all began to talk. "Why were they up here?" "Marriage problems." "Oh. What about?" Samson turned to Cain. "They both do and don't want to wait to get married." Cain went wide-eyed. "Oh, wow. They gonna be okay?" "Yeah, they just need some time to think it through."

Eve groggily opened the tent a few minutes later and walked to the group. "Hi guys..." She ast down next to Sapphira and Maggie. "Hey Eve, you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I just-" Eve suddenly bolted into the forest, a few seconds later, the group heard her throw up. She walked back a minute later to clean herself up. "You okay now?" "Yeah, must have been something I ate, or maybe I swallowed some lake water." She came back once she cleaned herself up and sat back down. "There is one other option..." "What? What is it?" "You could be pregnant again." Eve went beat red. "No, no, no, no, no! I absolutely am not- woah!" Eve fell backwards onto the ground, causing the group to erupt in giggles.

"Eve. Just check when you get home." "But Azzy and I are always careful- Oh shit..." "What? What is it Eve?" Eve held her face in her hands, her entire body going red from embarrassment. "We forgot once a few weeks ago." Eve began to tear up. "Eve, have you transformed since then?" "Once yesterday, but other than that, no. I just- Im worried. If I am pregnant, what if I loose this one too like I lost Clarity? I can't handle loosing another!" "Eve you aren't gonna loose this one! The other one was due to the labyrinth, not your body!" Eve had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Maggie. "Maggie-" "Eve, you are strong and you can do this. Don't worry about Azazel's reaction, he won't care. He loves you anyway! The child will be fine! You'll have a normal pregnancy, or, well, as normal as it can get for a half-demon pregnancy, and everything will be fine!" "T-Thank you Maggie..." Maggie smiled softly and pulled her into her arms. "It's what I'm here for hun."

"Eve, if you are pregnant. You have us." Eden added. "I mean, you don't have to ask me twice about helping, I named the last one anyway!" Eve chuckled. "Thanks Eden." Azazel appeared, obviously not happy about being woken up. "What is going on out here? Wait, why is Evie crying?" Eve stood up and walked over to him. "Azzy, we need to talk." He gulped and she grabbed his hand, leading him into the forest. The group listened eagerly any sounds and eventually they got one. The sound of a supprised Eve and Azazel's cries of joy followed by some loud talking. "Oh, sorry! Am I squishing the baby? Is it okay?" "Azazel, I'm tougher than I look! I'm not even sure if I AM pregnant. Even if I am it is still VERY small!" "Well in that case." More sounds of happiness came from the forest.

They appeared a few minutes later, Azazel had one arm around her waist, his hand laying on her hip. He had a big, goofy smile on his face and Eve was beat red. "By the look on your face Azazel, you are obviously very happy by the news?" "You kidding, I am unbelievably THRILLED by the news!" "He swung me around for nearly a minute because of how happy he was." "Well, I'm glad you two are happy!" The couple sat down, Azazel still holding Eve. "If my wings were out of the bandages I would SO wrap them around you right now!"

Judas spoke up. "Wait, in a demon's 'nightmare mode' don't they heal extremely quickly?" Azazel looked up at him. "I am NOT going through that again!" Eve spoke up. "Azazel, if you want to fly again, someone has to kick you in the nuts or damage some part of your body. Or harm someone you love." Azazel stood up. "Have at me guys." Judas stood up and got a machete. He shattered this right horn and sliced multiple holes in his wings. Azazel cried out in pain and his eyes turned black. The holes began to slowly heal and the horn rewound itself. Loud crunching and popping was heard and then the fabric of the bandages snapped and his wings flew free. It was at this point that Eve held him from behind. He wasn't in too deep so it only took a hug to bring him back. Azazel stook his head and he returned back to normal.

"Never again." Eve let go of him and stood back so he could test out his wings. He stretched them out and then walked away from the group. He took off and glided for a while before returning back. "Not how they were, but good enough for me to fly. Thanks Judas." "Don't mention it." He then picked up Eve and wrapped his wings around her. "This is all I wanted to do." Eve snuggled into his chest. "God, that is adorable." Sapphira was quietly fangirling in the background. Azazel kissed her forehead and then sat down. Eve now rested on his lap and she was still snuggling into him. A few seconds later, soft snores were heard.

"That is also why I wanted my wings free, to get her asleep. Okay, it's her birthday soon and I want to throw her a suprise party, any ideas?" The group thought hard and long about ideas, then Lazarus came up with something good. "A Halloween party maybe? We can have her party on Halloween seeming as her birthday is the day after." "That's perfect! She will love that!" Eve murmured. "My wings won't keep her asleep for long. We can talk later."

She woke up and looked up. "Azzy? Did I fall asleep again?" "Yes, yes you did." Eve leant backwards into his wings. "Oh shit..." Azazel brought her closer to him using his wings. "It's okay. You've had a big day and we are both tired." "Hmmm... Is it okay if I sleep again?" Azazel broght her closer again. "Go ahead."

With in a few minutes, they were all talking again. "God, she looks so tired." Maggie stated. "Eve? Yeah. I think she's just a little run down. She's been really stressed lately." "Oh by the way, Eve said you guys had unprotected sex a few weeks back and got all blushy and embarrassed about it. You know what that's about?" Maggie asked. All of them listened eagerly. Azazel flushed red and covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to talk about it." Sapphira looked worried. "Wait, you didn't HURT her did you?" Azazel sighed. "No, I didn't hurt her." "Then what did you do?" Samson asked.

He looked up at the group. "Two words. Role play. Never again." The group cracked up laughing much to Azazel's annoyance and embarrassment. "What did you role play as?" Azazel blushed even more. "We role played as- nope! Not saying it." The group groaned. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Why?!" "Eve will get angry and embarrassed if I tell you." "Fair enough." Cain agreed.

Azazel looked down at Eve and sighed. "I might as well go and place her in her tent." He picked her up and retracted his wings, folding them behind him. The cool afternoon air caused her to shiver and she turned away from it in her sleep. He placed her in her tent under her blanket and left. He sat back down and stretched his wings, inspecting them as he did so. He noticed tiny scars and scratches along the membrane. He dismissed them as some minor injuries and turned to face the group. They all chatted some more before they cooked a dinner of various toasties. Eve got up soon after dinner was cooked and so did Samson and Sapphira. They all looked groggy and completely out of it so once they ate they were sent back to their tents. They all headed off to bed a little later and slept, wishing they didn't have to pack up the next day.


	10. Pumpkin Cake

|The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Chapter 10: Pumpkin Cake

Eve was lounging about on the couch, watching Netflix and eating chips. Azazel had confined her to the couch after she tripped and sprained her ankle. She told him she could heal it by transforming but he wouldn't let her, as it could endanger the child.

Eve's stomach had grown a little, the pregnancy being shortened due to Azazel being a demon. They had booked a check up so they could see how their child was going. Eve hated going to the doctors, so it would take a lot of making up to Eve from Azazel.

The demon sat next to the half-demon on the couch and put his arm around the top of the couch, his hand ending up beside Eve's neck. "Hey." Eve leaned into him then replied. "Hey. You know I can move around right? I don't have to be confined to the couch." Azazel's calm expression morphed into a serious one. "Eve, I'm just looking out for the safety of you two. I don't want you getting hurt." Azazel held her hands in his. "Besides, no one wants a dead child or fiance."

Eve sat up. "Azazel, this isn't the labyrinth, I'll be fine!" She went to get up, grabbing her crutches as she did. "Eve!" He grabbed her hand and she fell back onto the couch. "Stay here!" Eve made a growling sound. "No!" Her skin began to darken and her hair lengthened. "I will not be subjected to being lazy!" Her horns grew slowly. "Eve! Calm down! You're hurting the baby!" He grabbed her and held her to his chest. "No!" She struggled in his grip. He wrapped his wings around her. "Stop! I don't want to lose you!" She looked up and she slowly became human again. "L-lose me? Azzy, what aren't you telling me?"

He sighed and began to let go of her. "When we first arrived in the hospital after the labyrinth, I went to your room. You were so banged up and bruised that your body could barely handle the baby, causing you to go into labour. I didn't save you in time. I could have saved both of you." He hung his head low. "Azzy... Why didn't you tell me this?" "I-I didn't want you to worry." Eve snuggled into his neck. "I'm not worried. You did your best. The labyrinth did it, not you." "But Eve-" "Azazel, sometimes I think that I don't deserve you. You're too good to me." She kissed him softly. "Eve... I love you." He pressed his lips to hers, not even waiting for a response. He pushed her backwards so she lay down on the couch. He broke the kiss and placed kisses down her neck. Eve let out a soft moan and lifted up the hem of his shirt. The shirt was pulled off and Azazel worked on getting the shirt off of his fiancé. Once that was done Azazel sat up slightly, looking down towards her stomach.

Her stomach was rounded enough to see she was around a month and a half pregnant, even though she had only been pregnant one month. He placed a kiss on her stomach then got to work on undoing her bra. Once that was off he placed his hands on them and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. Her breasts seemed a little bigger and definitely more full. He placed his mouth to her right one and began to lick and suck on it. "A-ahh!" Her face turned a bright shade of pink and her fingers tangled into his hair. He soon got to work on the other one, licking and sucking at them. He could tell from her moans that they were way more sensitive.

He used one of his hands to slowly pull down her leggings, the item of clothing becoming discarded. She was now clad in just her underwear. He stopped sucking at her nipples and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he saw it looked like she was glowing, her face was bright pink and her nipples were perky. She sat up and pressed her chest to his. Her hands grabbed hold of his cargo shorts and pulled them down. They were then discarded next to the other items of clothing.

Their lips connected once again as they held onto each other. Their kiss went deeper, they both opened their mouths and their tongues danced together. Azazel moved one of his hands down her back and over her hip to her lower stomach. He slid his hand into her panties and rubbed at her clit. She moaned into the kiss and moved her hand into his underwear. Her hand wrapped around his semi-erect penis and moved up and down the shaft. Azazel moved a finger into her pussy and thrusted it slowly in and out, teasing her. Eve broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected their lips together.

Eve began to pull his underwear off of him and eventually threw it into the pile of clothes. She bent down and placed the organ in her mouth. She bobbed up and down slowly, teasing him as he had done to her. He removed his fingers from her folds and placed his hands on her head. She swirled her tongue around the head and then went back down. "E-Evie." His face flushed red and he leaned back against the arm of the couch. She went faster and he got harder. Azazel bit his lip, trying to keep himself from releasing his load. Eve felt him struggle and pulled away slowly, her mouth making a popping sound as it released from his penis.

Azazel pushed her down onto her back and pulled off her panties. He placed kissed from her neck down to her stomach then to her thighs. He placed one long kiss on her folds and then licked her clit. "A-Azzy..." she closed her eyes and splayed out. He sucked harder as his fingers made their way to her opening. He pushed a finger in and then slowly brought it out again. "A-Ahhh!"

He smiled to himself and kept thrusting his finger in and out of her. After a moment he brough his mouth away from her clit and placed a long lick from her opening to her clit. "A-Azazel!" He pushed his tongue into her and flicked the end of it against her g-spot. "A-Ahhhhhhhh!" Eve moaned loudly and brought her thighs to his head. "F-Fuck!" Azazel sucked on her opening and felt her walls clench around his toungue. He slowly slid out and moved his head out from between her thighs.

She looked down at him. He had his head on her stomach and his arms snaked around to her back. He had a soft smile on his face. Eve sat up and pushed Azazel back. She placed her hands either side of his waist and slid onto his penis. "Eve? You sure? Won't this hurt the baby?" Eve looked down at him. "It won't." "In that case..."

He pushed her back so she was lying down. He slowly pulled out then thrusted back in. They both moaned. He thrusted in and out slowly a few more times then picked up the pace. Eve moved her hips in time with his thrusts to try and get him deeper. He went faster still and Eve arched her back as every thrust hit her g-spot. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Azazel bit his lip, her sounds of pleasure were turning him on. He felt himself getting close and tried to hold it as much as he could. "A-Azzy! I'm cumming!" "Me too Eve!" They both moaned loudly and with a few more thrusts, he burst. She came too and their love flowed out of Eve and onto the couch.

Azazel slowly pulled out once the stream had stopped and even more liquid love poured out of her. He brought his hands behind her and pulled her up so she could lay on his chest as he lay down. He kissed her softly and brushed the hair out of her face with his hand. She smiled tiredly and struggled to stay awake. She soon fell asleep ontop of him. He looked at the clock, 10:32 pm, might as well sleep on the couch with her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep.

Ring, ring.  
Ring, ring.

"Ughhhhhhhhh." Azazel woke up and looked at his phone on the coffee table. He picked it up and answered it. "What is it Samson?" "We found her! We found Valerie! We are in the orphanage now signing the papers!" "Really? That's great!" Eve moved and groaned. "Oh shit, I woke up Eve..." "Uhhh... Azazel. It's twelve in the afternoon. Why are you up so late?" "We had sex and are still in the lounge room." "Wait. Sex? But she's pregnant!" "She insisted on it." "Fair enough." Sapphira could be heard in the background telling Samson to get off the phone. "Gotta go. We'll catch up when you guys actually wake up." "Kay, bye."

Azazel hung up and looked down at Eve. "Who was that Azzy?" "Samson. They're adopting Val and he rang me." "That's good. We need to clean up." She sat up and slowly stood up, inspecting the couch. There was a large spot that was still sticky. Azazel got up too and helped Eve take the seat off the couch. He carried it to the laundry and Eve gathered the clothes and threw them in the machine with the seat cover.

"Now to get ourselved cleaned up." Eve dragged Azazel to the bathroom and turned it on. They both walked inside. Azazel wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now that we aren't rushing... Good morning." He kissed her softly, his lips departing seconds later. "Good morning."

They cleaned themselves up and then turned off the shower. They got dried and dressed and Azazel texted Samson asking if anyone else is coming to see Valerie. He said yes and asked them to meet up at his place. They got in the car and took off towards his place. "I wonder what Val looks like?" "Yeah, it will be good to see her." They arrived a few minutes later and walked up to the door, giving it a few loud knocks. Sapphira opened it.

"Azazel! Eve! Come in Eden, Cain and Magdalene are already here!" They walked in and saw the adults in a circle having a tea party with Valerie. "Val, Auntie Eve and Uncle Azazel are here!" Sapphira said. The two in question looked over to her with confused looks on their faces. "Oh! I made you all her honorary Aunties and Uncles." They nodded and walked over to Val and sat down. "Hey Valerie!" They both greeted. She suddenly became shy and whispered out a hello. "I think she is intimidated by you, Azazel!" "Oh! Okay. There's nothing to worry about Val, I won't hurt you."

Maggie looked over to Eve and gasped. "Eve! Your stomach has grown heaps since I've seen you! Have you transformed again?" Val looked up at Eve then at Sapphira. "Transformed? Mummy, what does that mean?" "Eve can transform into a demon like Azazel, except without the wings." Val got excited. "Can you show me Auntie Eve? Please!" Eve looked over to her fiancé and he nodded. "Okay." Eve got up and began to transform. Her horns grew and her hair became longer as did her canines as they turned into fangs. Her ears became pointed and she became more curvy. Her skin and hair turned black and her eyes, a blood red.

She sat back down. "What do you think Val?" Valerie touched her arm. "You're fluffy!" She jumped onto her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Oh! Valerie, careful! I have a baby growing inside me!" She got off her and looked at her, confused. "How did it get in there?" "Your parents can tell you when you're older. But I can tell you that your Uncle Azazel helped me make it." The demon in question blushed. "Evie, you should turn back into a human, your stomach grew." "Oh!" She quickly returned back to normal and placed a hand on her stomach. No kicking yet. "What is so bad about her tummy growing?" "That is where the baby is Val, and the quicker it grows, the more it could hurt her. So if it grows slower then she won't hurt." "Oh." Eve looked over at Samson and noticed a bruise on his arm. "Samson, how did you manage that?" "Valerie. She inherited my strength. She has an inhibitor on her necklace but because the orphanage didn't know about her strength, they didn't give her an inhibitor." "Woah. She has that much strength already? Wow."

Azazel, hearing this news pulled Eve onto his lap and wrapped his wings around her stomach. "Why is Uncle Azazel doing that?" "He is protecting his fiancé and his child, they are both very fragile at the moment so if he hears of a potential danger then he protects her. In other words, he is as much intimidated by you as you are of him." Val walked up to Azazel and placed a hand on his wing, using her strength to push it aside. She wrapped her arms around the both of them. "Don't be scared Uncle Azazel. It's only me!" She cuddled into them and Azazel dropped his wings.

"Uncle Azazel?" "Yes Val?" "Can you fly with these?" She held up one of his wings. "Yes, yes I can." She lit up. "Can you show me?!" "Sure!" He walked out the dor and the group followed him. He lifted his wings up then brought them down quickly, getting lifted up into the air. He repeated this a few times until he was around thirty metres up. Val's face lit up as she saw him soar, he did tricks in the air for a few minutes before landing. She ran over to him and hugged his legs. "He is now my favorite uncle." The group chuckled and they all headed back inside.

A few minutes later, Laz and Daz arrived. They both looked tired. "These are your uncles Lazarus and Judas or Laz and Daz." "Wait, uncles?" "Honorary Uncles." "Oh." Val walked up to them and pointed at Judas's hat. "That hat looks weird." Judas took it off and placed it on Lazarus's head. "Now does it look weird?" Val thought for a second. "It looks weirder on him." Judas placed the hat back on his head and sat down with the rest of the group.

"You two look beat. What happened to you?" They both blushed. "Ooookay. Say no more." The entire group new that when they blushed, they had had sex the night before. Val giggled and ran back to the group to sit on her fathers lap. Samson picked her up and put her on his shoulders without much trouble. "Daddy! Put me down!" Samson released the grip so she fell backwards and hung on her father's back. She giggled and placed her hands on the ground. "Let me go please Daddy!" He let go of her legs and she walked on her hands around him and then sat down in between her parents.

"How did you do that Val?" Samson turned to her. "I taught myself how to do it when I had lots of strength! I could balance on one finger!" Samson smiled. "Really?" "Yes! You should try Daddy!" He got up and held his arms out infront of him. "Okay..." He leant forward and his palms connected with the ground. His feet went up and he balanced. "Like this Val?" She nodded. "Yeah! You're doing great Daddy!" He lowered his feet and lost balance, falling onto the floor.

Val began to laugh and held her stomach in and some of the others let out chuckles. He looked up at Azazel who was chuckling along. "Remember Azazel, your child will make you do crazy things like this." He immediately shut up and glanced down to Eve who currently had his hands over her stomach. He chuckled nervously then sighed in defeat. "I guess your right." Val looked over to him and noticed the position of his hands. "Why are your hands still on her tummy Uncle Azazel?" He chuckled again. "Because I want to be as close to my child as possible so that even when it is inside Eve, it knows that I'm it's father." Eve blushed and hid behind her fringe. "God, that's just adorable!" Maggie said.

Knocking was heard again and Samson got up and opened the door. The trio was there. They entered and Sapphira introduced them to Valerie who immediately tried to touch Lost's leg. They all sat down in the group 'circle'. "Uncle Blue. Are you a zombie?" Blue chuckled. "No, I'm a reanimated corpse. Completely different." "Yet completely the same seeming as you EAT SOULS." Isaac stated. Blue rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you want me to die?" Isaac sighed in defeat.

An hour later they decided to put a movie on for Valerie so the adults could talk. They all went outside and sat down on an outdoor couch they had. The lack of space meant the couples sat on eachother. "Eve, do you know what the child is gonna be?" "No, we want to keep it a suprise." She leaned back into the demon. "Fair enough. I actually have something to tell you all!" They all listened intently. "I am pregnant!" She announced. They all congratulated her and Cain ended up fainting. "I'm guessing you never told him?" Maggie smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah..."

He woke up moments later and looked up at Maggie. "You're pregnant? I thought your implant took care of everything." "Turns out it doesn't work anymore and I have to get it replaced." "Oh." He ran a hand through his hair. "Wow. We'll talk about this later." He wrapped his arms aroud her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder from behind.

"That makes two of us who are pregnant." Eve said. "Yeah! Hey Samson, have you and Sapphira done it yet?" Their faces flushed red and Sapphira chuckled nervously. "Yes, yes we have." Azazel threw his arms up in the air. "Finally!" Eve elbowed him in the side. "Owww!" He rubbed his side. Everyone laughed and after a little bit more talking, they all went back inside.

When they got inside, Val was building a tower using some Duplo blocks, the movie was playing in the background. She stepped up onto a stool and placed a few more blocks on top. "Mummy! Daddy! Look what I made!" The tower stood a little taller than she was and had many people and animals on it. "Wow! Well done Val!" Sapphira said, walking up to the tower.

Val stepped down from the stool and smiled. She poked the tower and it fell, one of the flying blocks hitting Eve in the face. Eve stepped back as it hit her and bumped into Maggie. "Oops, sorry." "It's okay." Sapphira looked down at Valerie. "What was that for?" "I wanted to see if it would fall..." Sapphira sighed. "Okay. I'll help you clean it up." She knelt on the floor and began picking up pieces with Valerie. They finished around a minute later and put the bucket away. The group then departed from the DuBois/ Ronford household to their designated destinations.

Azazel and Eve arrived at the clinic, they had booked an appoitment for the afternoon. They signed in then sat in the waiting room. The couple where currently looking at the TV in the waiting room. "I wonder if the baby is okay..." Azazel looked over to her. "I'm sure it will be fine." He reassured.

"Eve, the doctor will see you now." They got up and the nurse led them to the doctor. "Good afternoon Eve. Ready to see your baby?" "Of course!" "Lay down on the table and pull up your shirt please." She did as she was told and the doctor spread gel all over her stomach and then began to scan her.

A white human-like shape appeared on the screen along with the beginning of a pair of wings. It had what looked like a residual tail too. "Looks like the baby is doing fine. The tail that you see there has a 50/50 chance of dissapearing or growing into an actual tail. The wings are slightly deformed, but it won't affect the baby's flying ability. Do you have any questions?" They thought for a second before Azazel replied. "Eve has transformed to and from her demon form, will this affect the baby?"

"It can. It can cause the baby to have deformed organs or blood vessels due to the constant changing from human to demon blood. If she were to transform even once during the pregnancy, it can cause an increased risk of the child becoming still born because their organs failed to start." Eve's eyes began to water. "Now, would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Azazel looked to Eve and she nodded. "Yes, yes we would." He scanned slightly lower on her stomach and saw what he was looking for. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" Azazel was overjoyed and looked over to Eve who was wearing a sad smile.

Eve got herself cleaned up and they left. As soon as they left the building, Eve burst into tears. "Eve, what's wrong?" "I KILLED OUR CHILD!" She fell to her knees and hid her face in ber hands. "What? The doctor said this one's fine." "Not this one, CLARITY!" She looked up with fire in her eyes. Azazel froze in place as she realized what she meant. "...Oh." He broke out of his trance and pulled Eve up off her knees. "Eve, if you had a choice. What would you rather be? Human or a Demon?" "I-I don't know." "That's our problem, you can't choose between them. You are stuck between them, so your current situation is harming our child." Eve furrowed her brows. "I can't be one or the other! I change spontaneously!" Azazel thought for a second. "You won't if you stay a demon." "Azzy. But, won't the baby grow faster?" "Yes, but if we want to save him, you need to try and stay demon." Eve closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay."

She got up off her knees and transformed into a fluffy demon. Her stomach grew slightly and the baby kicked. "Ooh! He kicked!" Azazel smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. He kicked again and Azazel smiled. "Looks like he is alright." Eve smiled and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "We should get home. We need to pick out costumes for Halloween." Eve looked up at him. "But that's a week away! He's gonna be born before then!" Azazel smiled. "We can dress him up too." Eve began to walk back to the car. "C'mon! We've got some shopping to do!" She got in, Azazel following close behind her. They drove back home so they could quickly see what they had to avoid buying more.

Azazel unlocked the door and let Eve through. He stomach grew a little as she sat down and she craked her back. "This baby is killing my back!" Eve looked around 5 months pregnant now. Azazel could see that she just needed to sit down for a moment. He noticed a wet back form around her nipples and hesitated to loint them out. "Uhhh, Eve. I think you're lactating..." Eve looked down at her breasts and sighed. "Shit, now I need to change my top." She slowly got up and began to take her top and bra off as she walked down the hall.

She put them in the wash basket and turned around, heading to the bedroom. She got a new bra and top, stuffing tissues inside the cups. She walked back out and slumped back down on the couch. "Ughhhh... pregnancy. It's the worst." She rubbed her stomach, feeling her skin stretch once more and the baby kick a few times. "But I'll live." Azazel smiled. "We need a name." "What?" "We need to name him." Eve nodded. And thought to herself as did Azazel. "What about Luka?" Eve turned to him and thought about that name herself. "Yeah! I like that name! Luka it is!"

Azazel pulled her towards him so that she was laying on his stomach. She leaned back so her head rested on his chest, his arms snaked around her sides and rested on her stomach. "I love you, Eve." She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

The next morning, Eve had grown significantly more. She waddled when she walked and her back began to ache. It was nearly Halloween and they both knew that Eve wouldn't be able to move much, so they decided not to have a party, but instead they would have a small get together where they could hang out at Azazel and Eve's place for her birthday.

Her birthday finally rolled around and they all watched movies and lay on the couch stuffing their faces. Eve was nearly full term now, a few more days and Luka would be born. She could feel his presence inside of her, like a demon telepathy thing. She could sense that he was alive and well.

She woke up a week after her birthday. Luka was late. He was supposed to be born three days beforehand. But then it hit her. The first contraction.

"AZAZEL!" He woke up and ran to the lounge room. Eve was leaning against a doorframe, clutching her stomach. She looked up at him with pained eyes. He quickly picked her up, locked the door and flew to the hospital. He sped through the door and called for the doctors and midwives. Eve was rushed into a surgery ward. The doctors new that the child had grown too much, a C-section was the only option.

Azazel waited outside the ward. Hour after hour. He had heard of mothers losing their lives on the table whilst having a C-section done. He had heard of them bleeding out. He feared the worst. It was after nearly three hours that a doctor came out. He allowed Azazel to come in. Eve was patched up. But her face was grief-stricken. He looked to his right and there was his child. Luka was blue.

His organs failed to start. They worked fine while he was being nurtured from Eve, but once he was disconected, he couldn't sustain himself. Luka had dark tiny wings and a tail with what looked like the beginning of a barb on the end. His skin was light grey, not as dark as a normal demon skin. He had horns that looked like ram horns and tiny fangs. Azazel ran over to Eve and held her, letting her tears fall on his shirt as she wept.

"I-I can't believe I lost another one! I thought that this time, I could save him!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I am a horrible Mother! I killed my own child!" Azazel held her closer. "You didn't kill them. We didn't know what would happen. Please, stop blaming yourself." Eve looked up at him and her face crumpled. She buried her face once more in his shoulder and let out a sob. She let everything go at that moment.

Eve stayed in the hospital for the next few days. Healing and grieving. Azazel stayed with her the entire time. He encouraged her to eat something, anything. She didn't feel like eating much.

They went home three days after Luka was born. Eve was pale, she hadn't eaten much. Her eyes looked dead and she was generally tired. She slept all day for the next week. Her friends came to visit sometimes, but Eve was either asleep or too depressed to talk to anyone. Azazel tried to talk to her when he brought up something for her to eat, but she just uttered thanks and wouldn't talk to him.

Eve came out of their room a few weeks later. She looked like she had a bit more life in her. She immediately walked up to Azazel and planted her face in his chest, letting out weeks of unshed tears. She cried and cried until she had exhausted herself and fell asleep in his arms. So Azazel just put her back in bed and stayed with her until the morning.

"Azzy?" Eve woke up and saw Azazel staring at the ceiling. He turned to face her. "Do you think that we could really have a child?" "Sure we can! We just haven't been so lucky. I'm sure if we try again then maybe we can be successful." Eve thought for a moment. "Yeah." The room fell silent again. Eve sat up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. Azazel fist pumped the air once the door was closed, bathing in a silent victory. She finally spoke to him and now he knew that she was still willing to try for a family.

Azazel was filled with hope once again.


	11. Firework

| The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Chapter 11: Firework

Before I start, this fanfic now has an official tumblr! Because this site doesn't let me post URLs, just look up any tumblr profile and replace the name with askthedemonicloveofbablyon.

Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Christmas. God damn Christmas.

Eve wasn't a fan of Christmas. Eve was a massive fan of New Years though. She liked starting anew. She was looking forward to New Years so she could forget what happened this year. Well, the bad parts of this year.

She was currently sitting on the couch wrapped in a massive blanket that dwarfed her body. She was also wearing one of Azazel's shirts, which also dwarfed her. She was watching a movie, 10 Inch Hero, one of her favorites. Halfway through the movie she decided on going to bed, it was nearly midnight after all.

Azazel had gone to bed a few hours earlier, he had come home from job searching and interviews and was exhausted. He finished his masters degree in physics the year before they were placed in the maze and never got the chance to find a place to work.

Eve, personally, was interested in the arts. She grew up around musical instruments and wanted to get into the Dome Symphony Orchestra. She was particularly good at the Violin and Cello.

Eve made her way into her and Azazel's room and found her way under the duvet. She pressed her face inbetween his shoulder blades, the place she knows he enjoys being touched, and spooned him from behind. She quickly drifted off into slumber.

Azazel was the first to wake up. He went to sit up but felt Eve holding him in a vice grip. He turned his head around to look at her. Eve looked slightly pale, and his shirt clung to her frame due to sweat. She had tear streaks running down her face and he felt that his back was wet. He sighed and pried Eve off of his torso. He turned around and held her close, it seemed like she was having a night mare. She seemed to be having quite a few of those lately, ever since Luka died.

He ran his fingers through her damp hair and she seemed to calm down slightly. She suddenly gasped and jumped up, head butting Azazel in the chin on her way up. They both groaned in pain and looked at eachother, Eve still half asleep. Azazel rubbed his chin and Eve, her head. Azazel felt something pooling in his mouth and placed a finger in his mouth the brought it back out to find that it had blood on it.

"Welp, that was rather sudden. Good morning, Evie. I guess you had a nightmare again?" She nodded and then pointed to him. "You okay, there's quite a bit of blood..." Azazel shrugged. "I'll be fine in a few minutes, it doesn't hurt much with the high pain tolerance and the fast healing thing." "Okay if you say so..." Eve still looked a little unsure, even if she knew that fact was true.

She got up and announced that she was going to have a shower before departing into the bathroom. Azazel lay in bed for a few minutes, possibly contemplating the apocalypse or aliens. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make poptarts. He unboxed the poptarts and put them in the toaster while he made himself and Eve a cup of coffee. Once the poptarts popped out he grabbed them, put them on a plate and carried it and his coffee to the lounge room. He then went back and carried Eve's coffee into the lounge room and placed it on the coffee table. He sat down and turned on the TV.

Eve walked into the louge room a few minutes later wearing a hoodie and jeans. She picked up her coffee and sat on the couch. She took a sip and leaned into Azazel's side. Azazel adjusted and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer.

It was 5 days until Christmas. They had all planned on spending Christmas at Samson's house, seeming as it was the biggest and the quickest for everyone to get to. Eve was not looking forward to going.

The days in the lab were often filled with rebelion from the experiments. They often refused to do anything around Christmas. So they were punished, not in the most... acceptable of ways...

So Christmas wasn't overly happy for Eve.

It was Christmas eve. Azazel and Eve had packed the car and drove over to Samson and Sapphira's house. They walked up to the door with the bags of presents and knocked. Nearly immediately, Sapphira opened the door. "Hello! Come in!" She opened the door wider and we looked around the hall. So much silver, red, green and gold. So much tinsel. So many tiny Santa's and reindeer. It all screamed Christmas.

They walked over into the lounge and placed the presents under the tree. "Hey guys!" They both said. The rest of the group that were already there either waved or said hi. Azazel and Eve sat down next to Maggie and Cain. Eve turned to Maggie and looked at her stomach. "So, how is the baby going? Maggie smiled. "Well, we found out that it is gonna be a boy! So that is super exciting!" Eve was thrilled for her friend. "Really? That's great! You got a name for him yet?" Maggie shook her head. "We haven't been able to think of any yet. I still have a few months to go before I actually need to think." Eve hummed in agreement. "Hey Maggie, can we talk in private for a bit?" Maggie nodded. "Sure." They got up and left the room, leaving the boys alone. Sapphira and Valerie were playing in the corner.

The boys got into a circle and looked at eachother. "What do you think they're talking about?" Azazel asked. "I dunno. Maybe Eve is pregnant again and hasn't told anyone?" Cain suggested. "Or maybe she is asking if Maggie can be her bridesmaid for her and demon-boy's wedding?" Judas added.

"She already knows that. She literally texted Maggie yesterday about it." Azazel said. Samson walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard mumbling. "Wait guys, Eve is saying something about a big reveal or someshit like that." Azazel looked confused. "Big reveal? What about?" Samson listened again. "She says it's tonight and a massive hype and is hoping Maggie will keep the thing a secret. Maggie is squealing. She said... Oh god." "What? What is it?" Azazel demanded. Samson looked at him and gulped. "Mate, you're gonna be a Father."

Azazel went bug-eyed. "You serious?" "Deadly." Samson sat back down and a few seconds later the girls came back through the door, giggling. They noticed the boys near-shocked faces and Azazel with a slightly pale face. Eve sat next to Azazel and put a hand on his cheek. "You okay? What's wrong?" Azazel smiled and tears pricked his eyes. He pulled Eve close and chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?" Eve looked nervous. "H-How did you? I-I was gonna tell all of you tonight."

Azazel pulled away so he could see her eyes. He kissed her inbetween her eyes and smiled softly. "You sure you're ready to give this another shot? She nodded, tears beginning to appear in her own eyes. "I am. I won't transform this time. I'll transform now and then not again. I'll stay a demon so they can stay safe." Azazel looked confused. "They?" Eve giggled. "Oh didn't you hear? We're having twins."

Azazel held Eve at an arms-length . He scanned her face for any signs that she might be lying. "No joke?" Eve nodded. "No joke." Azazel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and began to laugh, pulling Eve in closer. "Oh my god! You have no idea how happy this makes me! This means that they could both survive!" Eve looked a little confused. "How?" "It means that one is possibly mostly human and the other is possibly mostly demon. If you transform, they share the stress." Eve processed this before realising what it meant. They would both be safe, probably; so they probably don't have to die. Maybe.

Eve began to cry. Azazel looked a little worried. "My babies. I won't kill you now! You're safe. Mummy's got you! Nothing can hurt you now; not even me." Azazel chuckled and held her close. Everyone smiled and cheered, happy for them. They could finally know that Azazel and Eve will get their happy ending.

The night progressed slowly. They had a barbecue with sausages and beef patties and other such things. They put Valerie to bed and sat out the back with beer and vodka. Lazarus was on his third beer whilst everyone else was still on their first drink. "Lazarus, you should probably slow down a little." Isaac advised. Lazarus finished off his beer and reached for a fourth. "Never, you fuckin' blondie." Lazarus wasn't very pleasant around when drunk. He was often agressive, lashing out his feelings of anger towards the lab onto others.

Judas reached over and dragged the esky out of Lazarus's reach. Lazarus glared at him. "Oi! That's my beer!" He reached over, but lost balance and face planted into his boyfriend's chest. Judas quickly wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't escape. "Let go of me!" He thrashed a bit in his arms. "Can someone grab the esky and lock it? He can't have anymore beer." Eden grabbed the key from the table and locked the esky. He placed the key in a place that was too high for Lazarus to reach and sat back down.

Lazarus finally got out of Judas's grasp and ran towards where the key was. He was stopped by Samson who grabbed him, swung him over his shoulder and left him like that. "Okay, any ideas?" Judas shrugged. "We could just leave him like that. He's gonna pass out soon anyway. Give him five minutes at most. He'll pass out."

Judas was right. He passed out from being restrained and was then passed to Judas. "He will wake up in around 15 minutes with a headache at best. He doesn't respond well to alcohol." Judas said. "He also looks like he hasn't gotten enough sleep lately." Eve added. "Yeah. Nightmares about the lab again. He was hesitant to come to Christmas." Eve nodded in understanding.

Sapphira piped up. "What happened in the labs? I know my Mum worked with you when I was young but what actually happened?" Samson sighed. "I'm going to bed..." He got up and walked towards the door. "Samson-" He closed the door. Sapphira looked away from the door. "I'm gonna go check on him-" "Don't" Cain said. "He just needs to think it through."

Maggie leaned back against the seat, placing a hand on her stomach. "Many years ago, when we were young, we found out about Christmas from a conversation we overheard. We asked to experience Christmas, but were turned down. We all began to fight for Christmas, rebelling against the scientists. We were all punished differently. I used to be unbelievably flexible, but they severed most of my muscles in my back. Cain's leg and eye were removed in a brutal way. He was still concious while they did it, no pain meds.

Eve had a pet bird but was forced to eat the guts of it. Azazel had every bone in his wings smashed and his horn snapped. Judas and Lazarus were drained of most of their blood and Isaac was locked in solitary confinement for years."

Sapphira was ghost white. "What happened to Samson?" "He was forced to kill. His inhibitor was removed which dragged him into an unstable physical state." Sapphira felt tears in the corner of her eyes. "If I had known, I could have saved you all." She lifted her head and stormed into the house. "Sapphira!" The group called out.

She stomped down the hallway, tears now flowing down her cheeks. She was determined to help him. She needed to comfort him. She knocked on the door of their bedroom. "Samson? Can I come in?" She heard a agressive 'no' come from the other side. She opened the door anyway. Samson whipped his head to look at her. He had tears trailing down his face, landing on his T-shirt.

"Get out."

"Samson I-"

"GET OUT!"

Sapphira locked the door and stood her ground.

"No."

Samson looked angry. He stormed over to her and slammed his hands either side of her head. Sapphira still stood, unmoving. He saw the determination in her eyes and realised there was no way out. He broke down there, dropping to his knees and hands, looking towards the ground. Sapphira dropped down beside him and lifted his arms so they were around her. Samson's breathing hitched and he pulled her close, letting out a sob. He nestled his head against her neck and breathed shaky breaths as the tears continued to fall.

Sapphira felt his tears trail down her neck, pooling with her own. He let out another sob and held onto her tighter. "I never wanted you to see me like this. I'm supposed to be strong, but I can't even be strong for you." He sobbed once more. "Oh Samson. Don't be strong for me. Be strong for yourself. I'll be here whenever you need me." Samson looked up at Sapphira and placed his forehead against hers. "Sapphira... I-" Sapphira pressed her lips against his. Samson's breath hitched and he slowly pressed into the kiss.

A few tears trailed down both their cheeks before they broke away. Samson opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. "You know I love you, right? No matter how strong you are." Samson shakily smiled, more tears flowing down his cheeks. "I-I... I love you too."

-Meanwhile-

"Hey, Eve. When did you find out that you were having twins?" Eden asked. "Just yesterday. Azazel was out job searching and I wanted to check, seeming as I missed my period." Azazel looked down at her. "Have you transformed at all during these few days?" Eve shook her head. "You can now if you want. The twins can take it. They share the stress." Eve smiled. "I would, but I like being like this. It means I don't have to feel them growing. And it also gives me more time to think about what we will name them." Azazel wrapped his arms around her stomach and smiled, looking towards the sky. "Yeah." Lazarus began to stir. He looked a little pale, but otherwise fine. "You okay there Hun?" Lazarus nodded and sat up slowly, rubbing his temples. "It happened again, didn't it?" "Yup." "Well shit..."

They heard the sliding door open and Sapphira stepped out, Samson close behind. "You guys okay?" Maggie asked. Sapphira nodded. "We're okay now. A little shaken, but okay." They sat down and leant against each other.

"Cain and I are going to the hoapital in a week to check up on the baby. I'm already thinking of names!" Magdalene announced. Cain deadpanned. "She has been so excited that she has put aside a fund so we can buy shit for it. The baby is not even three months yet." "We need to be thinking about these things, Cain." Eve giggled. "I still need to buy a crib for one of my children. I have already bought one, but because of the twins, I need another one." Judas sat up a little. "Lazarus and I have been talking." The entire group turned to them. "We're thinking of adopting." Maggie squealed. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She ran up and hugged them both.

"You sure you two can handle not having sex all the time?" Eden chuckled. "You both looked well-fucked whenever we see you!" Lazarus and Judas blushed. "Well, I mean, we can handle it." Lazarus stuttered out. "If Azazel and I can handle it, which I hope we can, then they can too!" Eve added. Judas smiled. "Thanks Eve." "No problem." Eve said with a yawn. She leaned back into Azazel`s chest, Her head resting on his shoulder. "It`s late, we should probably get some rest." Azazel said. They all agreed and headed off to their designated areas, settling down for the night.

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" Valerie was looking down at her mother and father. "Santa came!" Samson opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Hey Val! Did Santa deliver presents?" Valerie bounded up and down. "Yeah!" Samson chuckled and nudged Sapphira. "Hey hun, wake up, Santa came." Sapphira groaned and rolled over, her eyes slowly opening. She sat up slightly and stretched. She looked down at Valerie and smiled. "Let's go and wake up the others so we can open the presents." Valerie nodded and ran out the room. Samson and Sapphira got up and went after her. Valerie had already woken up Isaac, Blue and Lost and was on her way to wake up Azazel and Eve. Samson went to the room that Lazarus and Judas were occupying and opened the door. "Guys! Get up! It's Christmas!" He then walked out the room and saw Sapphira waking up Maggie and Cain. They all began to walk to the tree.

Once they all were seated on the floor or on the sofa, Samson and Sapphira began to hand out the presents. The first presents were handed out and everyone began to open them.

Valerie opened hers first, it was a new set of paints and textas from Azazel and Eve. Samson got a cook book from Eden, because he wanted to learn how to cook. Eden got a new hoodie from Judas, because he managed to destroy his old one. Judas got a leather-bound journal from Isaac. Lazarus got a butt plug from Judas because he is a kinky bitch. Azazel got all of SpongeBob SquarePants from Sapphira. Eve got concert tickets to Ed Sheeran from Samson. Isaac got a set of cards from Blue, because he wanted to learn how to perform magic. Blue got a new set of needles and thread from Lazarus, because he was constantly stitching himself together. Lost got the complete set of the Game of Thrones books from Magdalene. Cain got a swim cap from lost because he is planning on going to the paralympic swim team tryouts. And Magdalene got a lovely new dress from Valerie that she picked out herself.

The next set of presents were being handed out, then another, then another. Two hours later, all the presents had been unwrapped and toyed around with. Everyone sat down for a pancake breakfast. Magdalene was wearing the new dress that Valerie picked out for her, if unwillingly because she didn't want to ruin it during the day. It was a lovely blue and had cherries all over it. It had a black velt around the waist. The dress did up around her neck and had a zip so it would fit properly. She looked just like a 1950's houswife.

The pancakes were served with many toppings. There was maple syrup, whipped cream, sugar, chocholate chips, blueberries, stawberries and butter; just to name a few. After they finished the pancakes, they all wnet back to hanging out and using what they had gotten.

Azazel and Eve sat on the couch with Sapphira, Samson and Valerie. The SpongeBob box set that Azazel had gotten was now playing on the TV. Azazel had a poptart in his mouth, and looked a little bit like an anime schoolgirl with toast who was running to school. Well, that's what Eve thought. In her head she could picture dressing him up like a gender-bent Sailor Moon in her school uniform. She would just have to borrow Judas and Lazarus's cat, Delilah, to use as Luna...

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard Azazel and Valerie belting out the SpongeBob theme at the top of their lungs. She smiled. It warmed her heart to see Azazel doing something he loved; even if it was watching SpongeBob with his 'niece'. He seemed to get along well with Valerie. Another reason that Eve believes that he would make a great father.

They didn't stay for Christmas dinner. Samson and Sapphira never actually planned one. And none of them really held any sentiment to it due to it being their first actual Christmas. They drove home after saying goodbye to everyone, their car filled with their opened presents.

They arrived home a few minutes later, unlocked the door with the keycard, and walked in. Just as they were about to put their things down, they heard a voice.

"Hey brother. Who is this tall drink of water that I see before me?"

Azazel turned around and nearly dropped his bags. He stared at the figure in the shadows, knowing all too well who it was.

"Lilith?"

She stepped out into the light, flats tapping lightly against the tiles.

"In the flesh. Well, sorta. I got my eyes replaced and my spine got shattered. So I was like, 'Why don't I just replace it all?', so now I'm fucking demonic, genderbent, clawless Wolverine. But hotter, and not straight, and not looking like Wolverine at all. I'm actually way more like Cyclops than Wolverine, because they gave me laser eyes. So I'm like, a Wolverine/ Cyclops fusion." She looked up to see Azazel still staring at her in disbelief.  
"Okay, okay, okay. First off, how and why are you here, I thought you were dead. And second, how did your fucking spine get shattered?!"

"One, me dying was a real thing; I just made a deal with Satan. Which brings me to two, sex broke my spine. His dick was so big that it shatrered my spine upon the first actual thrust. It was like; 2 metres lo-"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. I do not need to know that his dick was longer than I am tall. Just... why?"

"I wanted to see my baby brother again."

Azazel began to break down. The bags of presents slipped out of his hands and tears welled up in his eyes. His sister was back for him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never thought I'd see you again Lil'" He sobbed.

"Aww Azzy, you've always been such a crybaby. Now you're gonna make me cry!"

Eve was just internally squealing. She could barely contain it. Azazel then remembered she was there, and when he turned around, she had her hands clasped together infront of her chest and was beaming with joy.

"Oh my Satan, Eve. Oh wait, I have to introduce you two." He stepped away from Lilith and stood in the middle of the two. "Eve, this is Lilith, my older sister. Lilith, this is Eve, my fiancé and mother to my children."

"Wait. Children? Where are they?"

Eve patted her stomach. "They're still inside me Lilith. Nice to meet you, by the way." Lilith smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I honestly wouldn't have pegged you to go for a human, Azazel. Conceiving must have been difficult."

Eve chuckled "I'm not a human." Lilith looked confused. "Then what are you?" Eve looked to Azazel, eyes asking him if she could show her. He nodded. Eve closed her eyes and breathed out. Her transformation was over in a couple of seconds. She was now in her personal favorite form, the whore of babylon.

Lilith was awestuck. "Oh my Satan. She's a shifter. Oh, those are so rare! But awfully easy to lose children to. You're lucky Azazel, if she's loyal then you are gonna have some pretty strong offspring. Her body will reject the weak ones, so your children will be built to survive."

Azazel and Eve instantly looked uneasy. Eve transformed back into her human form. Azazel cleared his throat. "We've... already lost one. Two, actually." Azazel put his arm over Eve's shoulders. Lilith looked instantly regretful. "Oh my... I'm so sorry... I had no idea. Let's hope these ones survive then. If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose them?"

"Clarity, the first one, was born too early. Luka, the second one, had his organs fail as soon as he was delivered." Eve leant against Azazel. "Oh wow... that's sad. I'm so sorry." "It's okay."

Eve wrapped her arms around her middle. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. "Eve!" Azazel dropped down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lilith walked up to them and crouched down. Eve was panicking, her vision was going fuzzy. She blacked out, collapsing into Lilith.  
"Oh no... this is bad." Lilith passed her to Azazel. "What happened?" "She passed out, happens when she gets panicked." He stood up with her and walked over to the sofa, laying her down sofly. "It first happened a couple weeks ago. Eve had just started to get over Lukas death. Someone mentioned him and she had a panic attack. She passed out on the spot, took a couple hours before she came to. She was pale and shaking and had lost her appetite. We try to keep her calm most of the time now."

Lilith walked over to where Eve was and sat down. "There's something I also need to tell you Azazel." Lilith balled her hands up in her lap. "I got married to Satan." Azazel couldn't stop his jaw from nearly touching the floor. "When did this happen?!" Azazel threw his arms into the air. "It was another part of our deal. He had taken quite a liking to me and as part of our deal, I married him. I have actually grown quite attached to him..." Azazel sighed. "So you have an official title?" Lilith shook her head. "No, but all the demons call me 'Demon Mother'." Azazel blinked. "Demon Mother?" Lilith nodded. "Yeah."

It was 3 days 'til New Years.

"Azazel, this is an extremely compromising position."

"What are you talking about? I'm comfortable."

Eve was nearly positioned spread eagle with only her limbs keeping her up. Azazel was positioned so he was nearly grinding against her ass. Lilith was on the floor laughing, a twister spinner in her hand.

"Okay, left foot green!"

They both moved theirselves to get to where green was. But Eve tripped and tumbled. "I win!" Azazel announced. "You've won all the times we've played."

It was 2 days 'till New Years.

Eve was laying around on the couch wrapped in a fluffy blanket. She had just thrown up. This was the first time that pregnancy had made her feel ill. Azazel was out, he had just found a job opportunity at the local university to work with some astrophysicists on some big project. It was only temporary though. Eve closed her eyes. Her empty stomach was not up to food just yet and she could taste her stomach through her nose pretty much.

She shifted onto her side and reached for the remote. She turned on the TV and switched over to Netflix. The first thing to pop up was SpongeBob, 80's Anime and Sherlock. Azazel had been watching Sherlock over and over, waiting for the next episode. Eve was pretty sure he thought Sherlock was attractive. She also caught him writing JohnLock fanfiction once. That was an awkward experience. She flicked through recommended movies, not finding anything that caught her eye. She turned the TV off and sighed.

Lilith came into the lounge a couple minutes later. She was wrapped up in her duvet and her hair had been pulled into a messy bun. She sat down next to Eve.

"Good morning."  
"'Morning"  
"You look a little pale..."  
"I threw up. Got morning sickness."  
"Oh."

Lilith got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Eve wrapped up in her fluffy blanket. She came back a few minutes later with some kind of beverage. "When I was in hell, I worked in pre-natal care, before I got married. Alot of the demons I worked with ended up getting morning sickness during our sessions, so I mixed them this drink to help."

The drink in question was a vivid orange an completely transparent. Eve picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled a little sweet. She took a sip and found it tasted alright. Once she had finished the drink, she put it down on the table and found that she felt a bit better.

"Thanks." "No problem."

She felt a little funny and her body transformed into its demon form. "Oh." Eve said. Lilith looked her up and down. "I didn't get a good chance to look at you before. You are actually quite a well developed shifter." Eve transformed back to a human. "I've only known that I could transform for a year now."

Lilith looked shocked. "A year?! Have you even tapped into your actual potential powers yet?!" Eve looked confused. "Powers?" Lilith was stunned. "You- You don't know you have potential powers? Okay. I'm going to have to teach you this shit because Azazel wasn't taught much either. And then I'll teach him."

She balled her hands up and propped her head up on her elbows. "So. Are you artificial or natural?" Eve thought about this for a second. "Artificial. I was altered in a lab, much the same was Azazel was." "Okay. Well Azazel was half demon to begin with which is why his powers came naturally to him. I am also half demon; well I was half demon. But I am in no way pure demon, hence my more... human form. Do you have demon blood in your lineage?" Eve shook her head. "My family, as far as I can recall, were human." Lilith sighed. And unballed her hands.

"This makes things a little tricky. You are still a shifter, an artificial one at that. The process to make you a shifter would have been difficult and you, having no demon lineage meant that you could have died. Luckily you didn't and you aren't permanently scarred. But then there is the issue of your powers. Can you quickly list off what you gain from your demon form. Each shifter is different so I need to know this."

Eve reflected back on past instances in which she used her demon form. She began to list off things she noticed like increases in strength, speed, agility and raw power. She noted that her senses became sharper and that she gained a short, fluffy coat of 'fur' on her body so that she didn't freeze. Lilith evaluated this and suggested that her powers could take a more animalistic form, like she could develop claws and respond more like a lion or a cheetah to prey during combat. Eve took this all in and agreed. She knew it could depend on if she ever got them, but she honestly was just fine with her usual form anyway.

It was New Years Eve.

Azazel had gotten a crash course in all things demon from his sister the day before. Lilith deemed it necessary to connect to his heritage and to be able to know about shit that really is super important. He did know some stuff from looking it up; such as demon pregnancies, and demon/ human pregnancies, and other shit Eve and Lilith would tease him about and would end with him getting a noogie from Samson, Eden or both.

He made sure that would never happen by deleting his internet history.

Besides, he wouldn't be a good father/ future husband if he didn't search this shit up so he knew what to do. Right?

Azazel was currently sitting on the couch, cradling Eve with his wings as she sat in his lap. He had gotten quite good at controlling his wings as of late. He never really needed to fly when he was younger, so he never used his wings. As he got older he figured he could use his wings for something, so he begun to use them to carry things and shift things.

Eve was wearing a pair of glasses. She had to go to the optometrist to get an eye test and they found she was long-sighted. So she has reading glasses now. She had this book in her hands called 'fangirl' that her friends had begged her to read. And by beg she literally got the book shoved in her hands and was forced to read it. She thought it was pretty good.

Azazel was just resting. He was close to dozing off actually. Lilith had decided to go out for the day to actually do some shit by herself. Azazel would have gone with her, but because Eve is pregnant with twins, his protective instincts have gone into overdrive. Both a blessing and a curse. But being as possesive as he is at the moment also was one of Eves turn-ons. Azazel didn't know about this. Pretty much everyone but Azazel knows about this. But they won't tell it to Azazel because Azazel himself could unintentionally hurt Eve if he had sex with her, knowing it was her turn-on, by completely physically marking her.

So Eve has to suppress the fact that she gets wet everytime Azazel is super protective of her. No one is happy with this.

Eve finished the chapter she was on and put the book down. She didn't really see why her friends liked this book. It was alright, but not that good. She leaned into Azazels chest, his wings curling around her like a protective cage. Demons were also another of Eves new found turn-ons. Everyone is happy about this. But Azazel also doesn't know about this. So to Eve, Azazel is just one massive turn-on.

Lilith returned home after the couple had had dinner. They had 5 hours to meet up with their friends so they could watch the fireworks. They all got dressed in their warmest clothes and headed out by 10pm.

They all met up at the New Years Eve celebrations. It was a park that had a band, food and sparklers. The 14 of them decided to meet at a spot on the beach at 11:45 so they would be there in time for the fireworks. Azazel, Eve and Lilith went towards all the food. There was so much food. There were Toffee Apples and Fairy Floss. Hot dogs and Pies. Every food item you would find in a fair!

Azazel got a toffee apple and attemped to act like Marceline the vampire queen (or Marshall-Lee) and suck the 'red' out of the apple, earning a giggle from Eve. Eve got a hot dog smothered in mustard. Lilith got an entire bucket of Fairy Floss. They went and sat down near the outdoor stage to listen to the band. They were a local band and played some good covers of songs, as well as some originals. Before they knew it, it was 11:40.

They quickly ran down to the beach and sat down on the sand. The sand was dry and hadn't been touched by the ocean in a long time. The others soon sat down next to them with blankets to protect themselves from the sand and cold. Azazel had his phone out, the time slowly crawled towards midnight.

It was 11:59pm.

Azazel looked over to Eve who was chatting with Maggie. She also had her phone in her hand. Suddenly, a whistle could be heard and they looked up. A spray of colours lit up the sky. Eve threw her hands up.

"Happy New Yea-!" Eve was cut off as she was pulled into a kiss. Wings closed in behind her and she melted into the kiss as fireworks erupted behind her. Azazel hesitantly broke the kiss. "Happy New Year." He whispered. Eve smiled. "Happy New Year." She whispered back. She was pulled into yet another kiss, just as another firework lit up the sky.

It was New Years Day.


	12. Not conforming to social norms

| The Demonic Love of Babylon |

Chapter 12: Not conforming to social norms.

OKAY LAST CHAPTER HERE WE GOOOOOOO!  
But don't fret, my children. There will be a mother fucking sequel. The launch date will be announced on the official TDLoB tumblr ( askthedemonicloveofbablyon). So check there for the date!  
Let's start this shit.

Eve stared at the oak door that lead outside. Her palms were sweaty. Next to her was Satan. Eve met Satan when he was still married to Lilith, until they all found out that he was gay. Lilith was very understanding on the matter and they are still great friends to this day.

Satan was dressed up as much as he could, considering his wings. It was also hard finding clothes that would properly fit him. Satan had become a father figure to Eve over the past few months, so he was honored to have this role on this day. Eve was getting married, finally.

Eve was heavily pregnant. Barely a month until she would deliver. The dress had to be made to accommodate that so it was mostly elastic and very flowy. At the moment Eve was in her human form so the dress wasn't so tight on her. The dress its self was black and plain. It had no fancy design or anything. A white rose was clipped into her hair and she had a white veil, which was currently flipped back over her head. She had a diamond teardrop pendant around her neck, it was a valentine's present from Azazel.

"Why did you choose to get married in Autumn, Eve? It holds no cultural or signifigant value." Eve smiled. "It will now." Satan just smiled. "Have fun out there, Eve." She took a deep breath in and then out again, standing tall and flipping her veil onto her face. "I'm ready."

The doors opened to a cool breeze and trees with orange leaves. She walked out with Satan being her escort. The instumental of 'The dancing and the dreaming' from How to train your Dragon began to play, because screw tradition. She walked in time with the song, nearly tripping over her own weight but hiding her stumble well. Satan had a hand on her shoulder to stabilize her so that she wouldn't actually fall. Azazel was staring at her with flushed cheeks, his dark grey waist coat and white dress shirt now feeling very stuffy. He was glad that the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows because he was getting hot really quickly from nervousness and from how beautiful Eve looked.

She reached the end of the aisle in time with the start of the song ending and Satan nodded to Azazel and went to the start of the aisle as to not block anyones view. It was silent. Azazel had met a demon called Eao during his time working on the project with the astrophysicists. Eao was chosen as the respective 'priest' to read the edited script for this particular wedding.

Azazel fliped the veil over her head and smiled. Eve smiled back, her face going red. Eao begun to read out the edited script. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of two quote-unquote demons, Azazel and Eve." They all giggled. He read out the rest of the script until he got to the vows. "Now for the non- traditional vows."

Azazel went first. "I promise to encourage us to try new and unusual things. I vow to invest in loving you daily and to snuggle you as often as possible. I vow to be the best parts of me that fit perfectly with the best parts of you. Although I will be imperfect, I pledge to be sensitive and respectful of your unique talents, abilities and quirks. I pledge to lend you strength for all of your dreams. Through our union we can accomplish more than I could alone. I believe in you." And with that, he grabbed the ring from Eden, who was his best man and the ring bearer, and slid the ring on to her finger.

Eve smiled "You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever." She slid the ring onto Azazel's finger.

Eao smiled. "With the power invested in me, by the super tall guy in the back row..." All eyes turn to Satan, who simply just waved and said hi. "...I now happily announce these two beautiful people to be husband and wife, and I hope Azazel won't go hard on Eve in the bedroom tonight." Azazel and Eve hid their faces in their hands while everyone cracked up laughing. "You may now kiss the bride!" Eve was giddy and just went for it, catching Azazel off guard a little bit. Azazel leaned into Eve, minding her belly. They broke off a couple seconds later.

Eve suddenly hissed in pain. "A-Azzy, they're here!" Azazel was dazed. "Wait, what?" Eve gritted her teeth. "They're here!" Azazel took a second to process that before he understood. "Okay, okay. Let's go. Can you transform? It would really help if you could." Eve nodded and Azazel picked her up. "Okay, let's go!" He took to the skies, leaving all their guests shocked and dazed. Eao however, was super excited and couldn't keep the smile off his face as he directed all the guests towards the food.

Azazel landed a couple minutes later. Eve had transformed during the flight. It was a very painful process. He helped her stand and supported her all the way into the hospital. Azazel called out for a nurse to help Eve, who set her in a wheel chair and wheeled her through into a room, leaving Azazel behind. He sat in a chair near the room, very uncomfortable in his wedding attire.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. It was Eden asking if Eve was okay. Azazel began to text back.

Azazel: 'They just wheeled her into the room. I doubt they're gonna let me in.'

Eden: 'Oh okay. Do you need anything?'

Azazel: 'Yeah, in our house there's a duffle bag behind the couch. It contains a lot of clothes for Eve to wear in the hospital. Grab that.'

Eden: 'Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes.'

Azazel locked his phone and leaned back in the chair. He sighed, wishing he was in there with Eve. He couldn't even tell what was going on due to the doors being soundproof. He could blast down the doors... but it would get him into trouble.

Azazel checked the clock, It was 11 am. He couldn't believe how early it was. But he woke up really early anyway because of his alarm clock-of-a-wife. But he couldn't blame her, she just naturally wakes up that early, just like he naturally wakes up late.

Eden arrived earlier than expected with the duffle bag. He also brought Azazel some clothes to change into so he could get out of his clothes. Azazel thanked him and went and got changed himself. When he got back Eden was still there, wings out from flying. He secretly envied his wings, they were perfectly preened and Eden had never damaged them. Azazel looked at one of his own wings. Scars littered the surface and the bottom of the wing was scuffed up and had small tears.

One of the nurses came out of the room a few minutes later and called out to Azazel. He went over to her immediately, duffle bag over his shoulder, and followed her into the room. Azazel walked into the room and sat on a chair next to a naked, strained Eve, her dress no longer on her and it was now on a chair. Eve looked towards him, relieved. "Oh thank fuck you're here!" Azazel grasped her hand in his and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? We're in this together, right?" Eve chuckled. "Well, you're not the one pushing out children! So no, not at the moment! I'm kinda doing this alone!"

The midwife looked up at Eve giving her the signal to push. Eve did push, and nearly broke Azazels hand in the process. Azazel sucked in air to prevent making any noises relating to pain. Eve muttered a long string of curse words as she pushed. The nurse told her to relax and take short breaths. Eve fell back into the bed, panting like the nurse told her to do. She looked at Azazel, gritting her teeth. "Why did you have to get me pregnant again?!" She hissed in pain.

The midwife gave her the signal to push again. Eve gripped Azazels hand even harder this time, muttering even more curse words. The nurse once again told her to relax. Eve growled, her anger and frustration directly aimed at Azazel. One more push, and a long string of curse words later, the first child was crowning.

"Okay Eve, a couple more pushes and the first one is out!" The midwife exclaimed. Eve pushed way harder than before, managing to get the first one out earlier than expected. The midwife caught the baby, sending it off to the nurses to clean. "Okay, your first one is a girl!" Eve could hear her screaming in the background and was relieved that she sounded alright. A couple minutes later, Eve felt the need to push and told the midwife.

The midwife got ready again and signaled to push. Eve pushed as hard as she could, and within a couple of seconds, the midwife could see the second child. "A couple more big pushes Eve!"

Eve pushed once more, her tightening grip on Azazels hand finally breaking a couple of fingers. Azazel screamed into his own mouth, his eyes tearing up. He was thankful that it wasn't his dominant hand.

The midwife signaled for one final push, and with that final push, Eve delivered and fell back onto the bed, panting. She heard the screams of her second child blend into the screams of the first. It was music to her ears.

She let go of Azazels hand and relaxed. Azazel looked at his fingers. They were both bent in half. One of the nurses noticed and braced both his fingers together so they could heal. Once he sat down, their two little screaming bundles of joy were handed to them.

The eldest, who they named Lilly, was suspected to be a shifter. She looked exactly like Eve but had black hair instead of dark brown. The youngest, who they named Ellie, was a demon. She had no horns and had a pair of wings and a tail. Her hair was also black.

Eve looked at them both and got all teary. "They're beautiful! I can't believe we made these, Azzy!" Azazel smiled. "Yeah, they really are. Well done, Eve." He kissed her softly. Eve looked down at Ellie who was in her arms. She had stopped crying a couple seconds after she was handed to Eve.

Eve looked over at Azazel. "Would you like to hold her for a bit?" Azazel nodded and they swapped. He looked down at Ellie. She opened her eyes a little and looked back up at her father. Azazel nearly cried right there. She had Eve's eyes, soft yet daring. "She's got your eyes Eve." Eve smiled drowsily. "Lilly has your nose. That's good 'cause I hate my nose."

A couple minutes later, Eve was dressed in a t-shirt and track pants and had one of the twins in her arms feeding. Azazel ran his fingers through her hair while she fed her, soothing her through the power of a scalp massage. She fed both the twins and Azazel put them both in the cot. She fell asleep very quickly, obviously tired from the ordeal. He stood up and went to go outside the room, to inform Eden on what happened. But when he stepped out, they were all there.

He slowly closed the door he came out of and stood in front of everyone. "It's okay. They survived." They all let out a collective breath. "So, what are they?" Samson asked. Azazel smiled. "Two beautiful girls, one is probably a shifter like Eve, one is a demon like me." They all awwwed.

"Can we see them?" Lazarus asked. Azazel shook his head. "They're all sleeping so you'll have to wait until tomorrow." The entire group groaned in frustration and Azazel chuckled. "Any problems with this batch?" Judas said. Lazarus elbowed him. "Judas, that's rude!"

"No. As far as we can all tell, the girls are perfectly healthy." The entire group let out a collective held breath. "Thank fuck they're okay!" Eden exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Azazel looked up at the clock. 2pm. Good thing Eve transformed, or it would have taken longer. The group ended up leaving around 15 minutes later, all intending to come back tomorrow.

Azazel sat down beside Eve, her hair was still a little damp from sweat and the tips of her fangs were sticking out of her upper lip. She looked so peaceful as she rested there, even if Azazel knew she wouldn't rest much longer. Eve didn't sleep much, and when she did it wasn't for long.

Eve was only asleep for a few hours. It was dinner when she began to stir. She opened her eyes and immediately regreted it. It was way too bright. She felt something on her hand and looked to her right. Azazel was there, his hand resting on hers, the band of white gold contrasting greatly with his skin. He was asleep. Eve smiled and closed her eyes, until she remembered something. The babies.

She shot up and looked around the room. She saw the cot and attempted to go over to them. She was still very tender, wincing a little on her way up. She slowly walked over to the cot and looked in. The twins were wrapped up in blankets, facing eachother. They were both sound asleep. Eve felt tears in her eyes and smiled. They were okay! She heard a murmur and spun around. Azazel looked up at her with hazy eyes.

"We did it, didn't we?" Azazel said. Eve smiled. "Yeah. We did." Azazel stood up and walked over to her, looping an arm around her waist. She leaned in to him and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment... until a wail broke it. She looked down, Lilly was crying. Eve carefully picked Lilly up.

"Oh Lilly, it's okay. Let's get you fed." Eve sat down on the chair next to the cot and lifted up her shirt, guiding Lilly to her nipple. Eve looked up at Azazel briefly, sending him a smirk which caused him to blush. "You're totally jelly, Azzy." Azazel pouted and crossed his arms. "No I'm not..." Eve giggled. "Awww, Azzy. Maybe you can try one day." Eve winked at him. Azazel went bug-eyed. "N-No thank you!"

"Azzy. We both know you can't stay away from my tits for long. No use denying it." Azazel covered his face with his hands. "Eve... please no..." Eve looked up at him seductively. "Please yes." Azazel was stuck, he couldn't think of anything and kept opening and closing his mouth. Azazel eventually sighed. "Okay." Eve smirked. "I knew it." Even though they were both now married and had kids, they still were so immature.

Azazel dragged a chair over and sat next to Eve. He looked down at Lilly as she fed. Eve smiled. "I've always wanted to do this..." She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Azazel kissed her cheek. "You did so well Eve. I'm proud of you." Eve smiled. "It wasn't all me Azazel. I couldn't have done it without you. You had to put up with me for nearly 6 months. I bet that was hell on your instincts."

"I have to admit, it was really hard suppressing my instinct to protect you 24/ 7. But you carried the girls and pushed them out of you. I didn't have to deal with that." Eve smiled and nuzzled Azazel.

They heard Ellie whimper and then begin to cry. "Well, now you get to deal with bottle feeding Ellie, Azazel." Azazel nodded and went to go make a bottle of formula milk, like he had practiced. Once the milk was made, he went and carefully picked up Ellie and sat down with her. He guided the bottle to Ellies mouth, which she gladly took.

Half an hour later, they both were asleep and Azazel and Eve had put them back to bed. Eve had also gone to sleep. Azazel was still awake, his instincts to protect his wife and children overriding his desire to sleep.

Morning came slowly. Azazel and Eve had been woken up twice from the twins crying. Azazel got no sleep. Eve shifted, groaned, and awoke. She looked at Azazel to see he was wide awake, staring at the twins.

"You're up early, Azzy."

"Didn't sleep. Couldn't sleep."

Eve frowned. "Azazel. Sleep is important."

"I need to protect you guys. I'll sleep when we leave the hospital." Azazel countered.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow."

Azazel groaned. "Oh for fu-!"

Lilly began to cry. Azazel got up and walked over to her. "I'll tend to her." Eve sighed. Azazel has always wanted to protect Eve. She never really knew why until she found out he had feelings for her. She looked over to Azazel who was changing Lillys nappy. She was glad that Azazel didn't make Eve do that. Infact she would rather not do that.

Azazel came back a couple minutes later with a bundled up Lilly, who had turned into a demon by accident. The process was exhausting for Lilly, and she looked very drowsy. Eve giggled.

"Aww! She's so cute when she's tired." Eve took her from Azazel and cradled her. "Hey Eve, scooch forward a little so I can hold both of you." Eve nodded and shuffled forward a little, being careful of Lilly. Azazel slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her so they rested under Eves arms. Eve leaned back into him and tilted her head so she could look at him. She kissed him softly, the kiss only lasting a few seconds. Azazel smiled.

"I love you, Evie."

"I love you too, Azzy."

They stayed in that position, enjoying eachothers company and affectionately looking at Lilly. Ellie began to cry a couple minutes later, so Azazel got up, checked if she needed changing, and upon finding out she didn't, gave her to Eve so she could feed her. Azazel sat back in the chair, now holding Lilly.

He looked over at Eve, who was gazing at Ellie as she fed. Eve closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "I bet it would feel even better if it was you, Azazel."

Azazel flushed beet red. "Eve! Why?!"

Eve shrugged. "I don't know, it just weirdly turns me on." Eve looked to Ellie, then to her other breast. "It also seems like both of them will be taking out of the same one anyway. The other one will need to be emptied." Azazel went even redder. "S-So you want me to empty out your other breast?!" Eve nodded. "Yeah. Not that hard of a job. And as a reward for milking me, I'll 'milk' you." Azazel thought about it for a second. "Sure." Eve smirked. "We start tomorrow."

A couple of minutes later, a nurse came in with Eve's breakfast, commenting on how the twins look well-fed. She then informed Azazel that the Café is open and is serving breakfast. Azazel thanked her and she left. Azazel turned to Eve, saying that he will be gone for a couple of minutes so he can buy himself breakfast, then put Lilly down in the cot before leaving the room.

He came back a couple minutes later with a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate. "Why do you have hot chocolate? Don't you need a caffeine boost because of you getting no sleep?" Azazel shook his head. "I'm fine. I didn't feel like coffee anyway." Azazel took a sip of the hot chocolate before placing it down on the bedside table. "You're all I need to keep me going." He said, blinking slowly.

Eve frowned. "You need sleep. Our friends arrive soon so go take a nap." Azazel sighed. "Fine..." He went and sat in an armchair and fell asleep literally seconds after he sat. Eve looked down at Ellie, who was also sleeping. "At least you sleep easily." Eve walked over and placed Ellie in the cot next to her sister, before returning to her bed and transforming back into a human.

She sighed. Azazel didn't want her in her human form yet, he thought it would hurt more because she couldn't tolerate as much pain. She knew she would be fine.

Their friends and 'family' arrived an hour later. Eve transformed back into a demon and woke Azazel up. Azazel went and opened the door so the people who were there could come in. Eden, Satan, Samson, Sapphira and Valerie walked in. Eve smiled and said 'hi' to them all, giving them hugs as they came in and leading them to the twins. Eve picked up Lilly and Azazel picked up Ellie. "This is Lilly," Eve motioned to one of the twins. "And this is Ellie." She motioned to the other one.

Sapphira could barely contain her joy. "They're the sweetest little things! Can I hold one?" Eve smiled. "Sure." She handed Lilly to her. Sapphira moved the blanket out of the way of her cheek, tucking it below her chin. She stroked her thumb across her forehead, marveling at how big her thumb was compared to Lilly. Valerie was hiding behind Samson, who was currently looking at Lilly.

Eve noticed and smiled. "Valerie, would you like to meet Lilly?" Valerie nodded shyly. Sapphira slowly crouched down next to her. "Now Valerie, super gentle touches." Valerie looked at Lilly and softly placed her hand ontop of where her stomach is, causing Lilly to shift slightly. Valerie took her hand off. "She's so tiny." She said, looking at Sapphira. Sapphira smiled. "She is. This is what was making Aunty Eve so big, but now that Lilly and her sister are out, she isn't big anymore."

Azazel was talking to Eden and Satan. Satan was currently holding Ellie. "Why did you choose Ellie as her name?" Satan asked. Azazel shrugged. "It's a pretty name for a pretty girl. And it rhymes with Lilly." Satan accepted that answer. Ellie shifted and woke up, not crying for once. Satan looked into her eyes. "I get why she's so pretty now. Her eyes are so mesmerizing." Satan stated. Azazel chuckled. "Her sisters eyes are much the same, but they've only opened once. Ellie has opened her eyes many more times. Satan looked over at Lilly. "Does she normally choose her human form?" Azazel nodded. "Her demon form is too exhausting for her right now." Eden butted in for a second. "Could I hold Ellie?" The demons both looked over at him. "Sure." Satan said, carefully handing her over.

Eden looked at the small demon child in his arms and weirdly, on instinct, his wings emerged. Eden looked behind him. "Uhhhh. I don't know why that happened." Satan looked at him. "You're an angel?"

"Ehhhh. I've got around a quarter of human in me too. It's why I can make my wings dissapear."

"Oh. Fair enough." Eden looked back down at Ellie, who seemed unfazed at the sudden appearance of wings. Instead she just looked up at Eden, her big, soft, red eyes staring into his soul. "I think Ellie is my favourite." Azazel snickered. "She seems to have that effect on everyone."

They all left a little later because Azazel and Eve had to feed and change the girls. Once that was done, they put the twins back in their cot to sleep. Azazel and Eve sat on the bed and cuddled. They were both still over the moon, both still thinking they could be dreaming, that this reality wasn't real.

"Azazel, do you think we're dreaming?"

"I don't know. We could be."

Eve nuzzled into the side of his neck. "I know how we can check."

"How?"

Eve nuzzled his neck once more and pressed her fingers inbetween his shoulder blades.

Azazel shuddered and moaned. "E-Eve..." He held onto her tighter. Eve did it again, a bit harder this time. He moaned and leaned into her, his face flushed red. Eve smiled. "We're not dreaming. You wouldn't have had that reaction if we were." She moved her hands back to their previous position. Azazel looked down at her with hazy eyes. "Please keep going..." His voice was filled with so much desire that Eve was instantly aroused. "Azazel, we can't. The girls are sleeping right next to us."

Azazel whimpered and groaned, resting his head on her shoulder. "But I'm horny..." As if on queue, Eve felt his quivering member poking her thigh. She bit her lip. "Azazel... No..." Azazel whimpered again and slumped against her. They hadn't done anything sexual for the past three months, which is the longest they've gone without relieving eachother. They were both desperate and Azazel could sense her arousal. "Azazel, we can do this tomorrow..." Her arousal began to dampen her panties and her face was flushed pink. Azazel breathed in, the scent of her arousal hitting his nose. "B-But you want this as much as I do..." He looked at her. "I don't want to do this here Azazel." He sighed. "Fine..."

They were both extremely aroused and extremely uncomfortable. They were leaning against eachother, faces flushed pink. "This is torture." Azazel said, whispering into Eves ear. "It is." Eve whispered back. "I wish I could just..." He dragged his tongue up the side of her neck, his fangs scratching the surface of her skin. Eve moaned. "Azazel..." She brought her hands up to his shoulder blades, found a pressure point, and struck it hard. Azazel whimpered and passed out. "Sorry Azazel, not now." She cuddled into his chest, not noticing that she had a little bit of blood on her neck from his fangs. She fell asleep moments later, soothed by Azazels breathing.

She woke up an hour later. Azazel was awake, staring down at her with apologetic eyes. "Sorry that I tried to force myself upon you Eve. I didn't mean to be so possesive." Eve blushed. "It's okay. Sorry I knocked you out." Azazel rested his head on hers. "I noticed you get aroused when I get possesive." Eve looked up at him. "How? You weren't supposed to know that!"

Azazel tapped the side of his nose. "I can smell your arousal when you're a demon." Eve groaned and pressed her face into his chest. "I forgot about that..." Azazel chuckled and smiled. "What's so bad with me knowing anyway?"

"What happened before I knocked you out Azazel?"

"Oh."

Azazel ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm guessing everyone else knows?" Eve buried her face further into his chest. "Thought so." He sighed, sitting up and setting Eve on his lap. She kissed him softly, locking her horns with his. He wrapped his wings around her. "I love you." Eve smiled and looked into his eyes before replying. "I love you too." Azazel blushed. "Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Eve blushed. "N-No."

"I should have told you a lot sooner." He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. Eve pressed into the kiss, her hands on his chest, gripping at his shirt. His hands trailed down her sides to her waist then to her hips, pulling her closer. Their horns unlocked and Azazel trailed his hands so one rested on the small of her back and the other on her cheek. Eve slowly broke away from the kiss. She placed one of her hands over Azazels and leaned into it. Azazel brushed one of his thumbs across her cheek bone and he kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door.

Eve shuffled off of Azazel and allowed him to get up. He went and opened the door to see that the rest of their friends were there. Maggie, Cain, Judas, Lazarus, their adopted son Zachary, and the 'Isaacs' walked in. Maggie instantly sped over to the cot, well she kinda waddled. She looked into it and stared at the twins. "They're gorgeous!" She placed a hand on her own stomach "Let's hope Charlie will like them and vice versa!"

Maggie was now nearly 8 months pregnant with a boy and was also engaged to Cain. They had thought about combining their last names but they scratched that and Maggie is just gonna go from Magdalene Tenning to Magdalene Porter.

"Oh and congrats on getting married you two! Who changed their last name?" Maggie asked. Eve raised her hand. "I tried to get Azazel to take Pearce as his last name but it didn't work, so now I'm a Merrein." Azazel shrugged. "It just didn't sound right."

Zachary walked over to the edge of the cot. The five year old looked up at Azazel. "Can I see them?" Azazel nodded and picked up Lilly, kneeling down so that he could see her properly. "This is Lilly." Zachary stared at her in awe. "She's so tiny..." Zachary was afraid to touch her, so he just looked at her closely until she began to stir. Lilly hiccuped and began to tear up. Azazel stood back up with her again and rocked her back and forth. "You're okay Lilly. Let's get you to your Mum." He carefully passed her to Eve who cradled her.

"Would you like to see the other one, Zach?" He nodded hesitantly and Azazel carefully took Ellie out of the cot. Ellie had shifted and her blanket had moved, exposing her tiny wings to the world. Zachary stared at her. "She looks like you." Azazel nodded. "She does. And Lilly looks like Eve, doesn't she?" Zachary looked over to Eve who was surrounded by Maggie, Cain and the 'Isaacs'. "Not really." Azazel chuckled. "She will when Eve becomes human again."

Isaac looked closely at Eve and Lilly. "It's amazing how perfectly they turned out." He said. Eve smiled. "Well, third time's a charm." Maggie stepped forward. "Can I hold her?" Eve nodded and carefully handed her over. Maggie had a little trouble holding her over her baby bump but eventually did it. Lilly looked up at her with her big, brown eyes. Maggie squealed. "She's so cute!" Eve smiled. "I'm glad you like her." Maggie nodded. "I do! I really do!"

They left half an hour later, leaving Azazel and Eve in peace. "I wonder when Lilith is coming." Eve said. "She told me one of her patients went into premature labour so she had to help out." Azazel said. "She should be here in a couple hours." Eve looked out the window. "Okay."

She closed her eyes, feeling the late April sun on her face. The weather was getting chillier, June was coming fast which meant winter. But winter also meant Azazel's birthday, July 6th. Eve was planning something special. Eve suddenly realised something. If she had given birth a day earlier, then the girls would have been born on April fools.

Azazel was holding Ellie. Ellie was trying to get out of the blanket she was wrapped in. Azazel loosened the blanket a little and she stopped struggling. "Was it a bit too tight for you, Chicka-dee?" Eve looked over to him. "Chicka-dee?" Azazel chuckled. "She looks like a chicken." He held her up so Eve could see her. Her legs looked like chicken legs compared to her body and the way she held her arms close to her body made them look like chicken wings. Eve laughed. "She does look like a chicken!" Azazel laughed along with her.

Ellie looked up at them and tried to flap her wings. Azazel looked down at her upon noticing this and stood up . "Eve. Look." Eve stood up and came over. Ellie had managed to move her wings into a strained flapping motion. "She's flapping!" Eve said exitedly. Azazel smiled. "She is! I'm so proud of you Chicka-dee!" He brushed her hair out of her face with one of his fingers. Ellie grasped his finger tightly and pressed her face to it. Azazel smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It looks like you're her favourite, Azzy. She hasn't connected with me this much." Azazel smiled. "I'm glad she likes me, I thought neither of them would." Eve looked confused. "Why?" Azazel sighed, Ellie still holding his finger like a lifeline. "Because you're so much better than me." Eve kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't be how I am without you." Azazel smiled and looked back down at Ellie, who had now fallen asleep.

Eve had Lilly in her arms while she and Azazel were talking. Lilly had just been fed and was now in what seemed like a drunken daze. She hiccuped and transformed into a demon. Azazel and Eve laughed. "It looks like she can't quite control it yet." Azazel said, smiling. "Well at least she knows that she can." Eve said, stroking Lillys forehead. Lilly leaned into her touch, her tiny horns bumping into Eves hand.

"Azazel, look at her horns." Azazel brushed her hair out of the way so they were fully visible. "They point backwards. I have never seen that before." Azazel said, stroking a finger over her horns. Lilly turned away from his finger, finding him touching her horns weird. "Looks like she hates having them touched." He said. Eve looked back up at him. "Azazel, lean down for a sec." She said. Azazel leaned down a little and Eve tilted her head up and licked a strip up the base of one of his horns. Azazel jumped and his face flushed red. Eve looked up at him and snickered.

"You look like a startled cat!" She said, barely able to hold in laughter. Ellie woke up from the moving around and comotion and began to cry. Azazel looked down and saw tears in her eyes. "Oh Chicka-dee. It's okay." He held her in one arm and stroked her head with the other. Ellie began to calm down and looked up at Azazel with big watery eyes. She let out a couple more sobs and reached out to him with an arm, touching his chin. Azazel leaned his head down and kissed her hand. "Don't cry Princess."

Eve was beaming. Azazel had turned out to be a better father than she had imagined. He had calmed her down in seconds with very little effort. Lilly rolled around in Eves arms, her face pressing into her breast. Eve giggled. "You hungry?" Lilly whined and teared up. "Okay, okay." She sat down and adjusted her top so Lilly could feed. Azazel sat down in a chair next to hers and kissed her cheek.

"They're way more active today." Azazel noted. Eve smiled. "Yeah. They're happy and healthy and loved." She turned to Azazel and kissed him softly. "And they love their Daddy." She said, resting her forehead against his. Azazel kissed her softly. "They love their Mummy more." Eve giggled and nuzzled his neck. Azazel kissed her cheek.

Azazel looked down at Ellie who was leaning against him, fast asleep. Her mouth was open a little and she was drooling slightly, her breathing barely audible. He ran his thumb up and down her nose soothingly, marveling at how big his thumb was compared to her face.

"Azazel, look!" Eve whisper yelled. Azazel looked over and saw that Lilly had fallen asleep and had milk dribbling out of her mouth. It was adorable, but gross. "Aww Lilly. Let's get you cleaned up." He placed Ellie back in the cot and gently took Lilly from Eve so he wouldn't wake her. Eve stood up and cleaned up her breast which was now covered in drool and Azazel cleaned up Lilly. He then wrapped her back in a blanket and placed her in the cot alongside Ellie.

Eve readjusted her top and sat back down, sighing contentedly. Azazel sat back down on his chair and placed his hand on top of Eves. Eve smiled and leaned into his shoulder and Azazel kissed her forehead. Eve giggled tiredly and yawned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both their heads shot up and Azazel got up and walked over. When he opened it, he saw a panting Lilith with her hands on her knees. "A-Are they okay?" She said shakily. Azazel smiled. "They're fine." Lillith stood up and let out a sigh of relief. Azazel led her inside and she speed walked over to the girls. She looked inside the cot and her face instantly lit up. "They're gorgeous. You two did an amazing job." Azazel and Eve walked over to her and picked up a child each.

"This is Lilly." Eve said, handing Lilly to her. Lilith smiled and moved the blanket away from her face. Lilly began to stir and sneezed, turning into a demon. Lilith ran a finger through her hair. "She's a shifter." She looked up at Eve. "It's really difficult to concieve a shifter, well done!" Eve blushed and smiled. "Thank you!" Lilly looked up at Lilith and blinked. She looked like she was straining, until she opened her mouth and a little red laser flew out and hit the ceiling. All the adults were shocked and looked up to see that the laser burned a hole in the ceiling.

"Looks like she got my lasers..." Eve looked over to Azazel. "I was kinda hoping none of our children would." Azazel nodded in agreement. Lilith was beaming. "She has brimstone! That's so cool!" Ellie stirred at the noise and whimpered. "Ellie, it's okay." Lillith looked at Ellie. "Aww! Their names rhyme." Eve smiled and took Lilly from her so she could hold Ellie. Once Ellie was in Liliths arms she tried to struggle out of the blanket.

"Okay, okay. I'll loosen it. Looks like your parents did it a little tight." She loosened it a little and Ellie moved her wings out of it. Lilith gasped. "Her wings are so tiny! They're adorable!" Ellie tried moving her tail out of the blanket but found that she couldn't. Lilith felt her tail moving and completely took the blanket off her, draping it over her shoulder. "A tail! It looks just like mine! She's definitely my niece." Azazel chuckled.

Lilith looked over at Ellie then Lilly. "Their faces are identical when they're both demons." Lilith noted. Azazel and Eve looked at them. "They are!" Eve said. "It's a good thing that they don't look exactly alike, or I wouldn't be able to tell them apart" Azazel said. Eve hummed in agreement.

Lilly turned back into a human and began to tear up. It seemed the laser burned her mouth and she didn't feel it until now. She immediately turned back into a demon and pressed her face into her mothers chest. "Did the laser hurt you, hun?" Eve said, running her thumb over her nose. Lilly purred a little and leaned into her touch. "She purred. Does that mean I can too?" Eve said.

"You didn't know you could purr?" Lilith said. "Of course you can purr, you're a demon." She added. "I'm only half demon." Eve corrected. Azazel snuck up behind her and massaged her scalp. She froze for a second and then melted into it, purring quite loudly. "Told you." Lilith said. Eve tried to reply but it came out as a growl that then faded back into purring. Azazel slowly removed his hand from her scalp and Eve stopped purring, her face quickly flushing red.

Lilly stopped purring when her mother did and whined a little, as if asking her mother to keep purring. "I think she wants you to keep purring." Azazel said. Eve looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I'll purr, just let me go sit down." He nodded and she went and sat down in one of the chairs. She looked down at Lilly and smiled, her purring beginning to start up again.

"So, Azazel, how do you feel about being a father?" Lilith asked. Azazel smiled. "It's the best feeling ever. Knowing that I helped create something instead of destroying it is amazing. All that I've been taught to do is destroy things, so this is... this is definitely the best feeling." He looks at Ellie when he says that, a soft smile present on his face.

Lilith smiled. "I have something to tell you both." They both looked up at her and Lilith handed Ellie back to Azazel. "I have a son." Lilith said, rubbing her arm. They were both shocked. "When did this happen?!" Azazel questioned. "A couple of months ago. It's Satans, we share custody." She answered. "What is his name?" Eve asked. "Llewellyn. I also should mention he has two sisters... and a brother. I had quadruplets." Azazel went pale. "W-what?" He said. "Their names are Thisbe, Sondra and Inigo." She added.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I... I don't know."

Azazel sighed. "When can we meet them? I would like to meet my nieces and nephews."

"Soon. Once Ellie and Lilly have grown a bit. They are all quite powerful and I don't want them getting hurt." Azazel nodded at that.

Lilith left soon after, with the promise that they would meet the quadruplets in hell. Azazel and Eve were left with the girls and it was nearly night. The nurse came in with Eve's dinner of roast chicken and potatoes and left. Eve quickly finished her fill and gave the potatoes to Azazel, as she wasn't a fan of roasted potatoes. Azazel, on the other hand, loved them and quickly ate them.

Azazel and Eve cuddled up on the bed with Azazel petting her head. Eve was smiling contentedly and purring into his neck. She nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in deeply. She had always liked how he smelled, it was a very comforting smell. When they weren't together and they hugged, she would always try to catch his scent. It sounds creepy, but Azazel never thought it was. He knew when she was trying to smell him and never stopped her.

"Hey, Azzy? Remember when we first met?"

Azazel's face flushed red and he froze. "Please don't talk about that day... It's embarrassing." Eve giggled. "Your face was so red and you had ginger hair and you were so shy! It was adorable!" Eve announced. "I couldn't help it. You're pretty and cute and I was afraid of saying something dumb." Azazel said, pouting. Eve giggled. "We met 16 years ago, on the day we got married." She said.

Azazel looked at her, astonished. "You remembered the date? Why?" Eve blushed. "I guess you could say that that's when I became addicted to you." They looked into eachothers eyes. "That was the hottest thing you have ever said and I want you so bad right now." Azazel stated, his face a vibrant red. "You won't have to wait much longer, love." She said, her eyes half lidded.

Their lips met and they melted into eachother, holding eachother tight. Azazel wrapped one of his wings around her and trailed his arms down to her lower back. Eve parted her mouth and his tongue slid inside her mouth, making her moan softly. Azazel broke the kiss a couple minutes later and buried his face into the base of her neck, the scent of her arousal invading his nostrils. His face flushed pink and he smiled. "You sure you can resist, Eve?" Eve whimpered.

"I don't know..."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

Azazel kissed her softly then hopped off the bed to check on the girls, leaving Eve whimpering and hot. Azazel returned a minute later and crawled back into the bed next to her. Azazel saw her frustrated state and chuckled, pulling her into his chest. He began to pet her and she calmed down and snuggled into him, her demon side taking over so she purred. Eve wrapped her arms around him and stroked inbetween his shoulders instead of pressing, causing him to purr too.

They both fell asleep, purring softly. The twins woke them up a few times during the night but were otherwise quiet. When they woke up, they fed the girls, fed themselves and were discharged from the hospital. They arrived home a few minutes later, thankful that Eden drove their car around a few days earlier.

They opened the door to their quiet house and breathed a sigh of relief. They carried the twins in, placing the baby carriers on the couch then Azazel went back to grab the duffle bag. He went and placed the duffle bag in their bedroom and when he got back, Eve was holding the twins in her arms. Azazel smiled softly and walked over to them, his new family.

"We're home, with our babies. This is new." Eve said, smiling. A tear rolled down her cheek. "We have healthy, beautiful girls." She smiled even more and more tears fell down her cheeks. "Aww, Eve. Don't cry." Azazel said, holding her tight. Eve smiled and leaned into him, handing him one of the twins. Azazel happily took Lilly and smiled down at her.

"Hey Lilly, look, we're home!" Lilly made noises and looked at him. "Do you want to see your room?" Azazel asked. Lilly made more noises. "Okay. Let's go!" He stood up with her and walked down the hallway, Eve following with Ellie. They opened the door to the room and smiled.

The room was a bright green with fairy lights strung from the ceiling and walls. The cots both had sheets in shades of blue and pink and were painted white. There were chests full of toys and closets full of baby clothes. The cots had a teddy bear in each, pink for Ellie and purple for Lilly. The entire place looked like a magical fairy forest, just like they had planned.

The twins cooed at the fairy lights, wanting to touch them. Azazel and Eve grinned at their 'reaction' and placed them on the ground where a few of the toys were. There were arches filled with things that swing and spin and light up so the twins could play.

The twins stared at the dangling toys and reached out to touch them, their hands gradping at the toys. They hit the objects and watched them swing and spin with wonder-filled looks on their faces. They both cooed at their parents as if saying 'Look what I can do'. The proud parents both grinned and watched as they flailed about under the toys. Ellies little wings flapped about wildly and her tail flicked about as she played. Her sister was currently chewing on one of the poles that held up the toys and didn't really seem overly interested in the toys. Eve noticed this and picked up Lilly.

"Do you want to play with something else Lilly?" Eve asked. Lilly began to whimper and looked like she was about to cry. "Okay, I'll put you down. You can keep nomming the pole." She put her back down and Lilly latched back on to the pole.

"They are quite different, aren't they?" Azazel noted. Eve nodded. "Yeah, they are." She leaned into his side and he wrapped a wing around her. The girls yawned and stopped playing and chewing on the toys. Azazel and Eve picked them up and placed them in their cots, tucking them in with their bears next to them. Lilly immediately grabbed on to her teddy and cuddled into it. They kissed the girls foreheads and turned off the light, leaving some of the fairy lights on for a little light.

They closed the door and smiled widely. They still thought they were dreaming and that none of this was real. They thought they were the luckiest people alive.

They walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. They flopped back onto the bed and looked at eachother. "So, we're home. The girls are asleep and I can tell you're horny." Azazel said. Eve blushed and transformed into a human. Azazel chuckled and pulled her into his chest, kissing her deeply. Eve moaned softly and rolled so she was on top of him. He broke the kiss and began to take her shirt off. Once her shirt was off he licked and sucked on her neck. "Hey Eve, I have an idea." Azazel said. "W-What?" She asked, her face flushed red. "Can I bite your neck?" Azazel asked. Eve nodded and stretched her neck out.

He opened his mouth and positioned his fangs over her neck. He closed his eyes and sunk his fangs in. Hard. Eve cried out and held him tightly, panting while he bit her. After a few seconds he released his teeth and licked at the wound, helping it heal. "That should leave a scar. You can do one on me if you want." Azazel said. "Sure." Eve transformed back into a demon and positioned her face near his neck. She licked a strip up it, causing Azazel to shudder. She then bit him and he growled, his nails digging into her back. She released her fangs and sucked at the wound, Azazel moaning softly and growling loudly. She let go of him and undid her bra, turning back into a human.

Azazel pushed her back onto the bed and sucked at one of her breasts, like he promised to do. Milk entered his mouth and he found that he liked the taste and kept going. Eve moaned and tangled her hands in his hair. Soon he felt the milk flow ending and stopped sucking, instead placing kisses on her breasts. Eve smiled and pushed him back, pulling his shirt and pants off. She explored his chest with her hands and sucked on the base of his horns.

Azazel shuddered and pulled her pants off of her, procceding to finger the waistband of her soaked panties. Eve bit her lip as her panties were pulled down, heaving her completely exposed. Azazels face flushed pink and he kissed her deeply. "You're so beautiful." He said between kisses to her neck. She moaned and tugged at his underwear. He chuckled and pulled them off, revealing his rock hard member with precum leaking from the tip.

Eve pushed him over and took his penis in to her mouth hungrily, making him tangle his fingers in her hair. She had no trouble taking all his length into her mouth, Azazel moaning all the while, his face flushed red.

Eve sped up and sucked harder, her tongue flicking over the tip as she bobbed up and down. This continued for a few more minutes, Azazel progressively getting louder as she got faster. Eventually he reached his limit and he pushed her head down as he came, his seed hitting the back of her throat. She gagged a little and came back up once his grip on her hair loosened. She panted for a bit, looking into his half lidded eyes.

Azazel leaned forward and pushed Eve back on to the bed, his erection quickly getting harder. His lips connected with hers and he rubbed his length on her lower lips, both of them moaning softly into the kiss. Her broke the kiss and sucked on her neck, his erection still rubbing against her.

Eve pulled him close. "Azazel, please make love to me." Azazel brought his mouth to her ear. "As you wish, love." She spread her legs and Azazel lined up with her. He pushed in slowly, both of them moaning, holding eachother tight. Eve wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed in and clamped her thighs once he hilted himself. He began to thrust slowly at first, pressing his face into her neck. Eve moaned softly, making sure to be as quiet as she could. He soon began to speed up, moaning and growling into her neck.

Eve moaned louder, her arms holding him tight with her fingers pressing inbetween his shoulder blades. Azazel growled louder and his mouth opened, his breath landing on her neck. He sped up more, Eve arching her back to get him deeper inside her and moaning into his neck.

Soon Azazel began to speed up more frequently and hit Eves g-spot with nearly every thrust. Eve held onto him tighter and her breath was shaky from over stimulation. Azazel felt himself getting close and went as fast as he could. "A-Azzy! I-I- I-I'm gonna-!" Eve threw her head back into the pillow and screamed her release. Azazel thrusted a few more times and moaned loudly, moaning Eve's name as he came. He filled Eve with his love and panted, laying his head on her shoulder.

Azazel nuzzled her neck, purring softly. Eve smiled and purred along with him, cuddling him. He rolled them both so they were on their sides and kissed her softly, trailing kisses down to the bitemark he left on her neck. Eve winced a little when his lips met the bite, gasping as he dragged his tongue over it.

Eve tilted her head so her face was over the mark she left on him and nuzzled it. "This is gonna become our thing now, isn't it?" Eve asked.

"Nuzzling the bites?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't mind that becoming our thing. It's oddly therapeutic."

"Yeah, it is."

They both smiled and held eachother close, nuzzling the bites and giggling. They rolled around in the sheets placing soft, feathery kisses on eachothers bodies, giggling all the while. They eventually stopped, their faces flushed pink with happiness and their limbs tangled together. They wore goofy grins and their bodies seemed to glow.

Their happy silence was interupted by wails from their children and they sighed.

"It was nice while it lasted." Eve said.

What a way to start parenthood.


End file.
